A vampire's love for a mortal
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: A/U.Ok this is my 1st sonadow story so hope all you sonadow fans like it. Sonic (mortal) and Shadow (vampire) are in a loving relationship and this is their story of love and adventure. DONT LIKE DONT READ! Will have lemons in. Will try to update as often as i can k. Please review if you like my story. SEE PROFILE FOR A MUCH BETTER SUMMARY. Chap 19 being typed ATM...
1. Chapter 1

**Sonadow**

**A Vampire's Love For A Mortal**

**Chapter one**

It was a mild winters night, the sun set only hours ago leaving in its place a huge full moon and tiny flickering dots in the blackish sky. The city streets were silent as it grew to midnight and the roads were empty except for a few neatly parked cars on the side line.

There crouched down on a tallish building was a black hedgehog with crimson red strips and bright red ruby eyes, scanning his surroundings. He wore a long black cloak that swished about in the low winds and big, thick black leaver boots with a silver strap that went all the way round. The hedgehog's name was Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog.

Now Shadow wasn't crouched on any old building, no, he was on the roof of a tall block of apartments. Which one apartment pacifically belonged to him and his life partner Sonic the hedgehog the blue hero of the mortal world, and they shared with their friends from time to time.

Shadow was in deep concentration looking for a quick, easy meal to satisfy his cravings for fresh, warm, rich blood of a mortal. Yes that's right Shadow was a vampire hedgehog and has been since birth.

Thirty long minutes went by for Shadow, he was hoping he wouldn't have to go far for his after midnight meal and Just as he was getting ready to move to a different location Shadow spotted below him a youngish male enter an dark ally way with a shifty walk about him.

Shadow carefully watched the mortal below himself, a dark grin appeared upon Shadows muzzle that was wide enough for his fangs to show. Shadow quickly swooped down into the ally without a sound and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike for the kill.

Shadow examined the mortal again now he was closer, just to see if he had any weapons on himself. As Shadow was looking he noticed something very odd about this particular person, for starters he was swaying from side to side with a brown paper bag that had a bottle of very strong smelling liquid inside and he was dressed in old raggy clothes that were dirty, smelly and had holes through them.

Shadow finished examining the mortal and seeing that he was only a drunken and homeless fool with no weapons on him, Shadow swiftly knocked the drunken unsuspecting mortal unconscious with a homing attack upon the mans back.

Shadow smiled on how easy it was to knock him out and turned the mortal around so his back was to the ground. Shadow moved on top of him and lent forward to the man's neck, Shadow's fangs grew long with anticipation, he checked no one way watching.

He then penetrated his long fangs into the mortal's neck. Shadow started gracefully drinking the warm, red liquid until there was not even a drop left. The mortal now laid dead on the floor of the ally way and Shadow was now deeply satisfied, he wiped away the last little drops of blood from his muzzle with his tongue.

He dragged the dead body and lifted it up, he then made a portal and dropped the body into it. Shadow closed the portal before returning to his apartment and back to his lover.

Shadow jumped from wall to wall until he was back where he started. Once on the roof, Shadow took one last quick look around to make sure he wasn't seen by any body then he exited the roof and went back to his and Sonics apartment that was on the top floor.

He quietly unlocked there door, snuck inside and very gently closed and locked the door behind himself. The first thing Shadow did was took his cloak off and hung it onto the nearest peg then he slipped his black boots off and neatly put them on the shoe rack.

It was extremely dark in the apartment without any of the lights on. Shadow didn't have any problems avoiding all the obstructions on the way to the sofa thanks to his excellent night vision. Shadow finally reached the sofa and plummeted down onto his belly, Shadow stretched his arms and legs then he extended his big bat like wings.

Once Shadow felt comfortable he folded his wings neatly back into there previous position and relaxed his muscles. Shadow decided to stay on the sofa for an hour or two before joining his mate for the remainder of the night.

Just as Shadow found him self content and relaxed there was a loud thump at the door. The light in the hallway flicked on and Sonic slowly walked towards the door unaware that Shadow was home and on the sofa.

The door continued to be bashed upon as if who ever it was on the other side was desperate and in some sort of danger. Sonic gave a tired yarn as he approached the front door to the apartment.

"Alright I'm coming…forgot your keys again Shads" Sonic said to him self and then getting a huge surprise when he heard his lover reply to him from the sofa.

"Err nope not this time you handed them to me just before I left remember."

"Jeez Shads you know how to scare a guy don't ya…ok so if it isn't you then who the hell is bashing our door down at what…1o'clock in the morning." Sonic asked his vampire lover once he got over the sudden surprise.

"Don't know maybe you should answer it before we have no door left." Was Shadow's reply and with a sly grin.

The door was still knocked on and in an impatient way too. Sonic rolled his eyes at his boyfriends reply and unlocked the door, and slowly opened it just in case it was someone out to kill.

Sonic was once again surprised for the second time tonight for the person on the other side of the door was unexpected especially at this time of night.

"Tails what are you doing hear so early in the morning and what the hell happened to you bro." Sonic questioned Tails in a shocked and worried tone as he let his little brother into the apartment, then closed and locked the door.

Sonic and Tails went into the living room. Shadow sat up to let Sonic sit next to him and Tails sat on the other sofa that was nearest to Sonic.

Tails did look a right state, he was covered in ash from head to toe and he had a hint of a burning smell. His fur was matted and singed, also Tails had a few cuts and bruises all over him.

"Well you know the other day I was working on my new project…it kind of went out of my control earlier and blew up. I don't know what caused it to blow up, I'm always extremely careful when it comes to chemicals and explosives. My workshop is gone, there is nothing left" Tails explained to the two lovers.

He looked over at Shadow who was covering his nose, the burning smell coming from Tails was giving him a sickening headache no thanks to his high sense of smell.

Tails looked apologetic towards Shadow knowing about his high sense of smell, in which Shadow uncovered his nose and decided to put up with the horrid smell, it would just mean no love making tonight with this headache that was forming fast.

"That's too bad Tails but I must say I am glad you made it out alive" Shadow said in a sympathetic way he possible could, Shadow didn't do sympathy much when it came to mortals other then Sonic.

"Tails you should be more careful you might have been lucky this time but what if next time this happens and your not so lucky, you would be dieing under all that rubble and no one would ever know about it until it's to late." Sonic said to Tails in an upset tone of voice.

"I know that Sonic I'm sorry that I've caused you to worry, it won't happen again I promise." Tails replied which earned him a calm and reassured smile from Sonic.

Shadow found himself closing his eyes and rubbing them due to the throbbing headache hoping it would ease the pain a bit. Sonic noticed his mate looked uncomfortable and in pain.

"Hay Shads what's the matter?" Sonic asked softly putting an arm around Shadow and pulling him in for a little cuddle.

"I don't mean to offend you Tails when I say the smell of your singed, burnt fur is giving me one hell of a headache. I blame my high sense of smell for that, not you and your fire playing stunts." Shadow said with a grin and half lidded eyes due to pain.

Tails gave a shy smile toward Shadow's sentence, Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Hay Tails why don't you have a shower n stuff and spend the rest of the night in the spare room and we'll sort this out in the morning, morning ok."

Tails agreed and left to sort himself out in the bathroom.

Sonic and Shadow stayed on the sofa cuddling each other closely. Sonic started to twist his finger around Shadow's white bit of chest fur.

"So Shads, do anything special while you were out." Sonic asked in a sexy voice and still playing with Shadow's white tuff of fur.

Shadow gave Sonic a seductive grin.

"You know the usual, my nights aren't that special unless there with you my love." The two smiled at one another and shared a passionate kiss.

The need for oxygen grew too much for Sonic and he broke the kiss. They both heard Tails finish up in the bathroom and him shouting "Good night guys" and they both replied to Tails at the same time a "Good night Tails."

An hour passed, Shadows headache was slowly becoming non-existent and Sonic was dropping off to sleep unable to find the will to keep his eyes open.

"I'm going back to bed Shads, you coming." Sonic said holding out his hand after he got up.

Shadow took a hold of Sonics hand and Sonic pulled Shadow off the sofa. They both walked hand in hand towards their bedroom.

Once inside, Sonic climbed in the warm and cosy bed first followed closely by Shadow. They snuggled up in the covers together, Sonic had Shadow within his embrace.

"Good night Shads, love you" Sonic said giving Shadow a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too sleep well my love" Shadow replied and also placing a kiss but on Sonic's lips instead.

Sonic fell asleep within minutes and Shadow remained awake within Sonic's embrace.

Shadow didn't mind lying awake doing nothing to pass the time all night, in fact he rava enjoyed this special time with Sonic, it was very rare that Shadow wouldn't join his mate in bed to cuddle up with him during the remainder of the night and watch him sleep peacefully until dawn came.

Shadow sighed softly and couldn't help but feel contentment within himself and thinking how wonderful his life has become over the passed few years with Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It was 7o'clock in the morning and Shadow was still awake but no longer in his boyfriends embrace, he was lying beside him facing Sonic's facial features. Shadow heard a crash coming from the kitchen and shot up immediately forgetting about a sleeping Sonic. The sudden movement coming from Shadow woke Sonic up from a peaceful slumber.

"Hur, what, what's wrong Shads what's going on?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his sleepy emerald green eyes.

"I heard a crash coming from the kitchen and err…sorry, for waking you I didn't mean to" Shadow replied feeling a slight amount of guilt for waking his lover.

"That's ok Shadow, really its fine. Lets go find out what caused that noise you heard." They both jumped out of bed and cautiously headed for the kitchen.

On entry to the kitchen they both stood in the door way and froze to see Tails bent on his hands and knees with a dust pan & brush, sweeping what looks like shards of glass on the floor. Tails felt a presence from behind him, he stopped what he was doing and turned around only to see Sonic and Shadow in the door way staring at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. Tails gave off a uneasy smile at his hosts.

"S-sorry if I woke you both or caused a panic and sorry about the glass, it kind of slipped out of my hand as I finished some water." Tails said as he brushed the broken pieces of glass into the bin.

"That's fine we have plenty of glasses and you didn't wake me shads did." Sonic said nudging Shadow who was still standing beside Sonic.

"Hay its not my fault I couldn't help thinking something was wrong and If I remember rightly I apologised which you excepted. So there." Shadow said with a grin upon his pale muzzle then playfully but lightly pushed Sonic back, then crossed his arms over his chest and lent agenised the door frame.

The three stood in silent for a while before sitting up at the kitchen table. Sonic put the kettle on and made himself and Tail's a hot cup of tea.

"So what's the plan then." Sonic yarned the sentence out as he looked at the kitchen clock that read 7.39am.

"Well I was thinking we could go and see what survived the fire, I'm hoping my plane wasn't affected or in too bad a shape. Fixable anyway." Tails said leaning on the back of the chair sipping his tea.

"Sure why not nothing else to do, but what if nothing has survived what then." Sonic replied whilst rubbing his eyes and drinking his tea.

"I guess I will have to make blue prints for a brand new workshop, then build it and I think that will take at lest 6-8 months if I'm lucky" Tails said unhappily, he really liked his old workshop.

"Wow that long. Ok you can stay with me and Shadow until your finished. We don't mind do we Shads." Sonic said nudging Shadow with his arm.

"Mind about what." Shadow asked, as he opened his eyes and yarned.

Sonic rolled his eyes "about Tails staying with us while he works on his workshop."

"O right, no not at all in fact it would be a pleasure in having you stay with us Tails." Shadow replied trying not to yarn.

8 o'clock came round fast and Shadow was trying really hard to stay awake but his eyelids were making it difficult for him. Sonic noticed his mate trying to stay awake and failing at it badly.

"Shadow come on I think it's time you went to bed, don't ya think." Sonic announced to Shadow whom smiled lazily and nodded in agreement.

Shadow stood up with a wobble, steadied himself and fell back down onto his seat.

"Just for a change I'll sleep hear." Shadow said in a joking manner with his eyes closed and smiling.

Sonic helped Shadow up "come on Shads I'll help ya into bed." Sonic linked arms with Shadow and allowed Shadow to lean on him.

"Hum that would be nice. Well I bid de good day Tails see you tonight" Shadow said just before he and Sonic left the kitchen. "

Good night Shadow." Tails replied with a smile.

Sonic led Shadow to their bedroom at a slow passé. Once they were in their bedroom Sonic and Shadow went up to the bed and Shadow climbed in but with out warning he dragged Sonic in with himself. The two had a cuddle and kissed. Sonic broke the kiss and sat up.

"Me and Tails are going out fore a while are you going to be ok on your own Shads." Sonic asked lovingly.

Shadow stayed lying down and stroked Sonics face "Of course, I will be fine my love I always am." Shadow replied with a smile. Sonic returned the smile and kissed Shadow good night.

"Good night Shadow, love you." Sonic whispered into his lover's ear.

"I love you too" Shadow replied as sleep took over but not over completely.

Sonic placed a kiss upon Shadow's forehead and slowly but quietly got up off the bed, left the room and gently closed the door behind himself.

Sonic returned to the kitchen. Tails was washing up his and Sonics cup when Sonic entered.

"Don't worry about that Tails I'll do it later" Sonic said in a quirt tone.

"It's ok Sonic I've done it now. Dose Shadow always wait until he cannot stand or walk before he goes to bed" Tails asked to make some conversation.

"Not all the time, usually he's already in bed with me but it can be funny sometime especially when he's…" Sonic was saying before he got cut off by Shadow.

"I can hear you, you know, no matter how quirt your able to talk."

"Shadow you really shouldn't ease drop you might hear something you wouldn't like hehehe…good night." Sonic shouted out to Shadow from the kitchen.

"I can't help but listen, sensitive hearing n all…good night." Shadow shouted back and an almost silent yarn could be heard.

"Wow that's what I call good hearing" Tail's said in disbelieve.

Shadow was now fast asleep, Sonic and Tails was ready to leave the apartment. Sonic checked that he had his keys, which he did and left for Tails' blown up workshop. As they got half way to there destination Tails saw Amy and Cream.

"Hay Sonic there's Amy and Cream shall we ask if they want to tag along." Tails asked with a smile.

"Sure why not…Hay Amy, Cream what's up." Sonic replied to Tails and then Shouted over to Amy and Cream whom both heard and came over to Sonic and Tails.

"Hi Sonic, hi Tails nothing much going on, on this sunny winters day." Amy replied in a cheery tone.

"Hello Sonic, hello Tails where are you going." Cream asked happily.

"We're heading to Tails' burnt down workshop want to come along lady's." Sonic asked nicely.

"What, burnt down, how?" Cream and Amy said together.

Tails told Amy and Cream what had actually happened on the way.

"Your lucky you didn't get hurt Tails." Cream said with relief.

" Yeah Tails you should be extra careful when your finished your new workshop." Amy advised.

The four friends reached there destination and it was worse then they imagined. The place was nothing but piles of ash and half burnt wood mixed in with that after bonfire smell.

"And to think you made it out alive." Sonic said breaking the silence between them all.

"It wasn't this bad last night but then again it was nearly 1o'clock in the morning." Tails said

"Don't think anything survived, does anyone else. " Amy announced to the group, every one agreed and left.

"I'm starving lets go get something to eat before I collapse from starvation" Sonic moaned out loud and continued to do so.

"Cream" Amy called

"Yes Amy" Cream replied

"And to think Shadow puts up with all his moaning…" Amy whispered then was cut off by Sonic randomly rushing off to the nearest café.

The three caught up with Sonic and sat down with him.

" Hay look who's coming this way its Knuckles and Rouge" Sonic said then shouted "Knuckles, Rouge come and join us were about to order, my treat."

Rouge and Knuckle joined the their friends for a bite to eat.

"Hi guys what's new" Knuckles asked causally as he sat down on the end seat.

"Well Tails over hear decided it would be a good idea to blow up his workshop and noise me and Shadow up" Sonic said with a grim.

"Really now why would you want to do that." Knuckles said in surprise.

"You idiot it was obviously an accident" Rouge said then added "Like Tails would purposely blow his own workshop up, really."

The waitress came to the table where the friends were and they all ordered the food and drink they all wanted. When everyone was finished eating they ordered another drink each.

"Man I'm stuffed I cant eat another bite, I love this place they always give the right amount a food." Sonic said as he lent back on his seat and rubbed his belly in satisfaction.

"Sonic you'll be happy where ever we go, as long as they served food there at least." Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a shame Shadow can't enjoy food like this, he really doesn't know what his missing." Tail's mentioned as he finished his drink.

"Yeah it's a pity." Rouge replied wondering if Shadow could eat food, what would be his favourite meal.

The friends left the café and took a long walk through the park before going back to Sonic's and Shadow's apartment which Sonic invited them all back to. Knuckles and Rouge fell behind a couple a feet arguing about God only knows what, Amy and Cream ran ahead they stopped in the park to played on the swings and Tails and Sonic were walking side by side talking about allsorts of subjects but one subject in particular.

"So Sonic could I ask you a question?" Tails asked in a anxious tone.

"Sure what is it Tails," Sonic replied in a puzzled way.

"Well I was wondering to my self this morning" Tails began now feeling a little nervous upon asking.

" Yeah Tails what about." Sonic said impatiently wanting to know the question.

"Errm how did you meet Shadow." Tails finally said and let out a sigh of relief.

Sonic was kind of shocked at the question and said nothing at first. They both sat on a bench by the park in silence. Sonic was thinking on what to say, he never thought anybody would ask that question now, since it was over 3 years ago he and Shadow met for the first time.

"Sonic if you don't…" Tails began to say but Sonic cut him off.

"Tails its ok, it's just its taken over three years for someone to ask that's all." Sonic started to say as the memory came flooding back.

"It's kind of a longish story really…" Sonic sat with Tails on the bench with the warmish winters sun going in and out of the clouds, telling Tails about the night he met Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

(flash back)

It was late in the evening 11.50 to be precise and Sonic was walking home to his apartment. Little did Sonic knew he was being followed by a cretin vampire hedgehog in which whom was only a few feet away from Sonic. The wind picked up quickly and it made it even more difficult for Sonic to walk home fast since the wind that was facing Sonic head on.

"Stupid wind, why did I have to leave tails' workshop so late." Sonic thort to himself as he battled with the strong gusts of wind in his face.

Sonic not long stopped and approached an ally way that at the end he could just make out the street his apartment was located on. Sonic faced the entrances of the ally and thort to himself.

"To get home quicker I must take a short cut." So Sonic started to walk down the almost dark and damp ally way.

Seeing the opportunity to approach the blue hedgehog, Shadow silently followed closely into the ally. Half way through the ally Sonic felt a strong presences very close to himself, he stopped in mid walk and slowly turned around. Once he turned around all the way he relaxed to see nobody there so he carried on towards his street.

It happened again but this time Sonic felt breathing down his neck he quickly turned his head again to see nobody there. Sonic stayed looking in the direction behind him, heart thumping agenised his chest and panic running towards his legs telling him to run. Sonic turned back round to where he was heading and there he was face to face with his stoker.

Sonic found himself frozen on the spot and unable to look away from a pair of bright red ruby orbs of his stoker. Shadow gave of a wide grin at Sonic as he felt the others heartbeat thump faster and faster.

Sonic lost himself in those red ruby eyes and found himself unable to stop thinking about them and who they belong to.

"There so beautiful the perfect shade of red I've ever seen and yet they look confused and curious at the same time…What the hell am I thinking get a grip Sonic this guy could be hear to kill you snap out of it." Sonic shouted to himself in his head.

Sonic, after that, quickly came away from his thorts and started to slowly back away out of the ally but was stopped by the sudden move of Shadow's hand upon his arm. Sonics heart skipped a beat as he felt Shadow's touch.

"His touch is so cold and how the hell dose he manage to make me feel so weak by just touching me…" Sonic thort.

"And where do you think your going hedgehog." Shadow demanded to know in a deep, sexy voice and grinned when he finished speaking.

"His voice so deep, so sexy. I want to hear more of his voice, I cant get enough of it for some reason." Sonic thort as he felt his hole body shiver with pleasure.

After a few seconds Sonic finally got it together and spoke back. "Could you let me go I have to get back home…please."

"The thing is hedgehog I can't let you go. I am hungry for you…for your blood." Shadow pulled Sonic closer to himself when he finished his sentence.

Sonic's eyes went wide with shock. "OMG he's going to kill me, wait did he just say he wants my blood. Shit there's a vampire on the loose and wants to drink my blood great just great…at least he's a cute looking vamp." Sonic thort to himself.

Sonic came back from cloud nine and only just realised how close he was with Shadow, Sonic started to blush and blush badly, his cheeks were almost as red as Shadow's eyes.

Shadow was really enjoying himself he never felt more alive. He has been waiting days, weeks even to have such an opportunity to be this close with the blue hedgehog. He couldn't help but grin and in doing so his fangs could be seen.

"This was so worth the wait, being so close to him and touching him to. It feels so right I never want this moment to fade away into nothingness." Shadow thort to himself.

Shadow pulled Sonic even closer to himself so he could feel more of that glorious warmth this blue hedgehog provided and then he inhaled his sent.

Shadow felt intoxicated by Sonic's sent, it was like a drug to him and he could never have enough. Shadow grinned, lent forward to whisper into Sonics ear.

"Any last words" Was what Shadow said in a seductive tone.

"It's like he's toying with me, playing a game or something. What if he only approached me because he wants to…" Sonic started to think then his blush grew darker.

Shadow smiled as he noticed Sonic's red cheeks.

"Your blushing hedgehog…how cute." Shadow whispered in a sexy tone.

"Did he just say me blushing is cute…no wait Sonic don't fall for it…but damn he's gorgeous looking and, and…no don't fall for him…to late he has me now and I'm loving it." Sonic thort to rested his head onto Sonic's forehead.

"I've been watching you for a long time hedgehog and for some unknown reason I can't keep away from you no matter how hard I try. Don't suppose you know why that is?" Shadow admitted to Sonic in a soft and calm voice.

Shadow loosened his grip on Sonic slightly which Sonic noticed so he relaxed a little.

"So that's why he hasn't killed me yet, he has feeling for me and is probably confused by them hence the confusion I saw in his eyes. Well I'm always up for anything hehe." Sonic thort but dare not say it out loud just in case the big bad vampire doesn't want to hear it.

"I-I don't know w-why." Sonic said in a almost whisper and trying to sound a little frighten too.

Shadow lifted his head off of Sonic's and looked straight into Sonic's eyes, then gave a seductive grin which made Sonic feel weak in the legs.

"Now that was a hot and sexy look" Sonic thort.

"Should I kiss him or not?" Thort Shadow.

With one quick move by Shadow their lips connected, both hedgehogs were shocked at the sudden action and after a few seconds they both relaxed into the kiss.

"This is wow its wonderful, who would of thort kissing a vampire would taste so delicious" Sonic thort as he enjoyed the kiss.

Shadow's grip on Sonic loosened completely, which Sonic noticed. With another move but from Sonic, Sonic pinned Shadow agenised the ally wall whilst still kissing.

"What, what just happened…actually I'm kind of liking this even more now he's in control." Shadow thort as the moment became more heated.

Shadow then rapped his arms around Sonic's neck and his legs were lifted by Sonic so he rapped them round Sonic's waist line. Sonic had Shadow completely pinned agenised the wall.

Sonic deepened the kiss and explored inside Shadow's mouth with his tongue but also keeping clear of Shadow's sharp fangs. It felt like the world had stopped around them as they kissed each other for the first time.

The need for oxygen grew too much for Sonic so he broke the kiss between them. Sonic was panting like crazy, as if he had just ran for miles non stop, Shadow's legs were lightly dropped to the floor. Both hedgehogs stood in the ally staring at one another lovingly and in silence.

Shadow broke the silence as he took his arms off from around Sonic's neck and straightened up a little.

"My name is Shadow and might I say you kiss beautifully" Shadow said with a hazed smile and half lidded eyes.

"Hi Shadow my names Sonic, thanks you do to. Would you like to come back with me to my apartment?" Sonic replies and then asked in a hopeful tone.

"I would love to…Sonic." Shadow said to Sonic's question in a soft whisper. Sonic gave a wide smile and the two hedgehogs held hands as they walked to Sonic's apartment in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

(Back to present time)

"And so Shadow came back to my apartment with me and I'm not going into details about what we got up to that night, your under age for those sort of details lets just say we got to know each other a little bit more. A few weeks after that night, when we were really getting along, well to put it bluntly I asked if he wanted to move in with me and he said yes" Sonic said to his little bro.

"Wow really, you were lucky that Shadow didn't want to kill you, you would of probably had a hard time getting him off your back." Tails replied glad that it worked out the way it did.

"Yeah I can just imagine it, especially with his night vision and sensitive hearing in tact. Not to mention his high sense of smell" Sonic added trying to picture it in his head.

Half an hour later Sonic went over to Rouge and Knuckles to let them know it was time they were heading back to the apartment. Tails done the same but over to Amy and Cream in the park. The friends took a relaxing stroll to Sonic's and Shadow's home.

It took them 40 minutes which Sonic was thankful for, to reach the front door.

"Ok just a rain cap Shadow will most defiantly still be asleep so please keep the noise to a minim. I don't want you all to see Shads at his worst, because trust me its not a pretty sight." Sonic warned his friends before entering the apartment.

"Sure thing, no problem... I'm saying this on behalf of every one hear that we don't ever intend to see or witness that side of Shadow." Knuckles replied as Sonic unlocked the front door.

Once every one was inside and seated in the living room area, Sonic and Tails went into the kitchen and started making drinks and snacks as quietly as they could.

"Sonic about what you said a moment ago, when you mentioned Shadow's not so pretty side…" Tails started to say them paused.

"Yeah what about it bro" Sonic said as he was reaching the fizzy cola cans from the fridge.

"Well he hasn't…ever you know…took it out on you…has he?" Tails asked anxiously.

Sonic stopped what he was doing and faced Tails.

"Listen bro I only meant that, that Shadow gets a little moody if he's sleep is disturbed just like anyone else would be that's all. He would never hurt me if that's what your worried about." Sonic answered on a serious note.

Tails gave a small smile. "I know, it was a silly question to ask sorry."

The two carried on preparing food and drink, when they were finished they went to their friends in the living room and laid everything on the coffee table.

"Help your selves there's plenty more where that came from guys." Sonic announced.

They all did what Sonic said and were all enjoying them selves. A few hours passed and passed quite quickly too.

"Hay guys I'm just going to check on Shadow, I wont be long. If you need anything just help yourself ok." Sonic said as he got up from his seat.

"Sure no problem Sonic, say hi for me will ya" Rouge asked with a smile.

Sonic smiled back and headed to his and Shadows bedroom.

Sonic, once out of sight shot down the hallway and stopped out side the bedroom door. Very slowly he opened the door which made a squeaky noise in the process of opening.

"Damn door must try and remember to oil those stupid hinges." Sonic thort as he entered the bedroom then slightly closed the door up.

He stopped a few feet away from the bed where Shadow was and looked at the way he was sleeping on the bed. Shadow was lying on his belly with the covers completely off him, his black wings were slightly stretched open, he was hugging the pillow to his head with his mouth ajar, his fangs penetrating the pillow and his facial features were soft and innocent.

"He looks so cute and innocent when he sleeps like that, I could stand hear all day and watch him sleep." Sonic thort to himself as he suddenly became lost in a trance whilst staring at Shadow with a smile across his muzzle.

Shadow began to slowly wake up from a good sleep as he felt a presence in the room with himself, he cautiously opened his eyes only to see that it was Sonic who was in the room and he was in some sort of trance whilst staring at him in a perverting way . Shadow gave off a grin at this.

"So Sonic am I that irresistible you just can't keep your eyes off a me." Shadow said in a low and sexy voice, which dragged Sonic back into reality.

Sonic approached his lover and kneeled beside their bed, he put his hand on Shadow's cheek then gently stroked it.

"Shads you will never know just how irresistible you truly can be to me…so sleep alright so far." Sonic replied then asked.

"It wasn't too bad I guess but…it would a been wonderful if you were with me, my love." Shadow said with half lidded eyes and in a calm, relaxed tone.

"Awe Shads, you can be very touching when you want to be. Just encase you weren't aware but our friends are hear for a visit. O and Rouge Says hi." Sonic said with a cheery tone.

"I knew they were over, I would of came out and said hi but I didn't want to risk being caught up in the sun light and I didn't have the energy to get up or even open my eyes. So how long are they all staying…" Shadow replied to Sonic and then asked his question with 'the look' he gives that warns Sonic Shadow's up to something.

Before Sonic could answer or even register 'the look', Shadow effortlessly lifts Sonic up and gently drags Sonic into bed beside him. It all happened to quickly, Sonic was baffled. One minute he was beside Shadow out of the bed and then the next he's beside Shadow on top of the bed in the embrace of his lover.

"Feeling affectionate are we Shads." Sonic asks as he excepts the others embrace.

"Damn straight. I'm sure every one won't mind if your gone a little while longer, I know I wouldn't mind." Shadow replied as he caressed and stroked Sonic's quills and placing gentle kisses upon his lovers neck and jaw line, in which sent shivers of pleasure through out Sonics body.

Sonic slowly closed his eyes soaking up everything his lover offered him.

"I…I suppose they won't mind." Sonic whispered as he felt total relaxation fall over him.

Shadow stopped his kisses and cuddled up to Sonic and nuzzles into Sonic's shoulder.

"Love you so, so much." Shadow whispered to his lover softly before closing his eyes.

"Love you to Shads." Sonic whispered into Shadow's ear then placing a kiss on his forehead gently.

After a few minutes Shadow fell into a peaceful slumber, his hold on Sonic loosened and sonic slowly got free without waking up Shadow. He leaned over towards his lovers ear slightly.

"I'll see you in a little while…love you." Sonic softly whispered then softly kissed him on the cheek.

Shadow smiled lightly and sighed softly in his sleep in which caused Sonic to smile too. Sonic, not wanting to wake Shadow up cautiously and slowly got off the bed. He got as far as the door with out making a single noise that could wake his lover up, which was a great achievement since Shadow can hear every little bit of noise anyone makes.

Sonic turns to look at Shadow one last time, blows him a sweet dreams kiss then leaves the bedroom. Sonic keeps the door open ajar and then returns to the living room where all his guests are.

On entry to the living room all his friends stop talking and looks over at Sonic as he sits down.

"What took you so long Sonic, you were gone for half an hour." Knuckles asked the blue hedgehog with a grin.

"Sorry…I didn't know I had a time limit with my boyfriend knuckles. Shadow woke up, we talked for a while, I told him you all were over. He says hi by the way, and then he fell back to sleep." Sonic replied with a smile and cheery tone.

"So what time does Shadow get up Sonic." Rouge asks deciding to make conversation with her best friends boyfriend.

"Well it depends really on how much sleep he needs. He's slept reasonably good to day well so he told me, so you should expect him up and out of bed by 7 the earliest." Sonic answered as he picked up his can of fizzy cola, then taking a sip when he finished talking.

"That's a shame we most probably won't see him then." Amy added in a slight reliving way.

Its not that Amy didn't like Shadow it was just she didn't trust him due to the fact that he was a vampire and according to her vampires can never be trusted no matter what.

"Ok that's cool…unless…yeah why don't you all stay over there's plenty of room, that way you all could see him and spend a bit of time with him before he goes out later." Sonic suggested to his friends.

"That's a lovely idea Sonic, I would have to let my mom know. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Cream said and everyone agreed, even Amy decided to stay knowing nothing will go pear shaped with her non-vampire friends around.

After Cream rang her mom and the phone was free, Sonic rang for a take out and ordered two large cheesy pizzas then sorted the sleeping arrangements out.

"Ok guys pizza will be hear in 40…now sleeping arrangements. Amy and Cream can share the double bed in the large spare room, tails will have his temp room, me and Shadow will stay put in our own room and knuckles and Rouge will have the living room. Agreed." Sonic announced to his friends and every body nodded in agreement.

Sonic went off to find pillows and blankets for Rouge and Knuckles. Sonic found some and rushed back to the living room. He put the blankets and pillows on his boyfriend's unoccupied rocking chair before returning to his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Outside was dark and heavy clouds were forming over the city fast. It wasn't long before the pizza came and in perfect timing to because every body was starting to become really hungry. The pizza was demolished within a matter of minutes. Shadow awoke from his slumber to the smell of take out food.

"Gross, pizza. That smells horrid…I would never know or understand what's so great about food especially take out pizza. If Sonic thinks I'm kissing him after eating all that greasy degusting pizza he has another thing coming…unless he drinks a lot of water then maybe he might get 1 kiss." Shadow said to himself under his breath as he sat up on the bed and stretched before heading into the on suite for a nice warm shower.

Back in the living room Sonic and Knuckles were debating between themselves on who gets the last slice of pizza.

"ok we'll do rock, paper, scissors and who ever wins gets the last slice." Knuckles suggested but Sonic had a better idea and one that was kind of farer.

"Instead I'll flip you for it…unless your scared of loosing to me Knuckles."

That done the trick because now Knuckles was determined to win.

"Your on hedgehog…I call heads."

Sonic picked up a coin from the change that was given to him from the pizza delivery guy and flipped it into the air. The coin seemed to take for ever to land in Sonic's hand, it finally landed and Sonic just gave a look of defeat.

"It's heads…you win Knuckles. Victory is all yours, congrats." With that said Knuckles took the pizza and scoffed it down in only two bits.

In the bedroom, Shadow was just exiting the shower and roughly drying himself off.

"All that commotion over a pizza, radicalise indeed." Shadow said to no one other then himself.

He shook his head over that, then went over to the wardrobe and looked through his clothes.

"What should I wear…humm nothing too drastic but not to restricted in movement…let me think." Shadow said as he decided.

About five minutes later Shadow settled with black trousers with a black leaver studded belt and he throw on his purple dressing gown to cover his reasonably large, black wings, since he can't fit into shirts, t-shirts or any kind of tops without being extremely uncomfortable and looking odd from behind. Shadow gave his white chest fur a quick brush with a comb, tidied up the place then left the bedroom.

Shadow slowly walked into the living room.

"Evening everyone…enjoy your pizza?" Shadow announced his prescience in a refreshed and an enlightened tone of voice, then asked his question in a sarcastic but causal tone.

The friends jumped slightly upon Shadow's silence entrance.

"How did you know we had pizza?" Cream asked in confusion.

Shadow looked at Cream with soft features, tapped his nose whilst answering.

"That's a secret my dear." Shadow winked as he replied.

If anyone who knew Shadow well enough, they would have been able to read between the lines. For Shadow was signalling towards his high sense of smell.

Sonic looked at his boyfriend with a smile.

"Shads that's the first time I've seen you where your dressing gown, you feeling alright."

Sonic asked with slight amusement traced in his tone, knowing exactly why he was wearing his gown. Shadow picked up on Sonic's amused tone.

"Do you like it, I personally don't think it suits me very much. What do you think?" Shadow replied with a grin.

"Damn I hate this thing, its itchy and uncomfortable, but needs must. It's better then them knowing about my wings and having to answer their questions about them." Shadow thort.

"Shads it looks fine honest it dose." Sonic replied to Shadow's question with a smile.

"Yeah its great…who got it for you?" Amy asked in a curious voice .

"My mother brought it for me a while ago, She said it will come in handy on freezing cold night." Shadow answered and before anyone could ask yet another question Shadow smiled and excused himself.

"I just need to pop into the kitchen for something I won't be but a few minutes." Shadow started to walk towards the kitchen when Sonic spoke.

"Shadow don't, wait…" Too late Shadow was gone.

As Shadow walked into the kitchen he froze in shock and accidentally shouted out "o…my…god" which the friends in the living room heard.

Once the shock of what he saw was gone he left the kitchen and headed back to the living room. The atmosphere became tense for reasons unknown, for Shadow wasn't exactly angry about the kitchen.

"I was going to clean up I swear Shadow…" Sonic said in a anxious tone.

"Don't worry yourself my love, I'll clean it up it's not that messy and presides you could always make it up to me later, if you get where I'm coming from." Shadow said then winked at his lover in which made Sonic blush ever so slightly.

Shadow smiled at Sonic's blush and thort. "Yep he got it, damn I love it when he blushes."

Shadow re-entered the kitchen and had a proper look around. The kitchen was messier then he first saw it. There was a big pile of dirty plates, cups and cutlery in the sink. The kitchen table and chairs were covered in some sort of red, sticky, gooey stuff. The cooker had dried in greasy marks on the stoves and down the front. The work surfaces had stale crumbs, butter marks that was smeared in, the bin was over flowing with rubbish and the final thing Shadow noticed was a broken glass on the floor by the fridge.

"O-k…Sonic you now o me more then one night of sex. I think a weekend should cover it." Shadow whispered to himself.

He took his dressing gown off, hung it over a clean chair and began the mission of cleaning up the place.

In the living room Sonic was just getting over the fact that Shadow took the hole messy kitchen thing so calmly.

"I don't know about any of you guys but I saw how messy that kitchen was in and I was expecting something on the lines of a very angry Shadow and one hell of a argument with swears thrown in for good measure." Knuckles said in a confused voice.

"Actually Knuckles you know what, that was exactly what I was expecting too." Sonic admitted in disbelief.

"Maybe he didn't want to make us all feel uncomfortable or scare anyone, especially since there is a young child present." Rouge said and then wondered if she hit the nail on the head.

"Or he just wanted to take his dressing gown off for a little while in privacy . He didn't look very comfortable in it." Cream added with a sweet smile.

"Cream I don't think Shadow would feel uncomfortable taking his gown off in front of us, he doesn't look like the type that would." Amy said to Cream.

"Well wouldn't you feel uncomfortable if you striped in front of everyone and then having to put up with everyone staring at your wings." Cream replied with yet another sweet smile.

The room went silent for a few moments and Sonic couldn't help but wonder how Cream knew Shadow had big scary wings.

"Listen Cream just because Shadow's a vampire doesn't mean he has wings. Right Sonic…Sonic." Knuckles told Cream and looked over at Sonic when he addressed his name.

Sonic didn't have to answer the look on his face said it all for him.

"O my god he dose." Knuckles said in shock.

"Wow this is great, now I have a flight partner and what better one to have then your best friend." Rouge said with excitement.

Everybody looked at cream with puzzled expressions upon their faces.

"So Cream how did you know that Shadow had wings, I'm curious to know and I think every one else it too." Sonic asked.

All eyes were glued onto Cream as she explained.

"I was on my way to the bathroom, but I couldn't remember where it was. I opened the door I thort was the bathroom. I looked inside and saw Shadow lying on the bed asleep with these big wings stretched out. I have to admit I was a little scared, but I knew that Shadow would never hurt me or anyone of us. Anyway Shadow moved to face me with his eyes closed and asked me what was wrong. I apologised for disturbing him and asked him where the bathroom was. Shadow told me I could use the bathroom in the bedroom or the bathroom further down the hall and on the left. I thanked him and said I'll use the bathroom down the hall. He smiled and said ok, his head sank back into the pillow. I closed the door up and left."

"He didn't sound annoyed, did he." Amy asked which made Sonic rolled his eyes at the question.

"No…in a way he sounded concerned at first then calm after I told him where I wanted to go." Cream answered.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Shadow was just finishing the last of the drying up. The kitchen was spotless and sparkled with glee.

"There finished at last. Actually that didn't take me long, now if it were Sonic cleaning up it would a took him until sunrise." Shadow said as he put he dressing gown back on then after that sat down on the kitchen chair.

Just as Shadow sat down everyone came rushing in all at once.

"Hur what's the rush" Shadow asked with slight confusion across his face.

"Wow finished already that was quick Shads…just to clear this up I never said a word." Sonic said to his vampire lover.

Shadow now looked even more confused.

"What's he on about" Shadow thort.

"Well lets see them then Shadow." Knuckles asked really wanting to know what Shadow's wings looked like.

"Errm see what exactly Knuckles, I haven't got a clue on what you are talking about." Shadow exclaimed still feeling confused.

"We want to see what your wing look like Shadow." Amy explained to a confused Shadow.

"So that's what Sonic meant." Shadow thort.

"Wings what wings I haven't got…" Shadow started to say then stopped talking because of the way everyone was looking at him.

It was a look that said 'yeah sure you don't I believe ya.' Shadow sighed feeling some what defeated in this situation.

"Hurr…ok fine if you all insist that I show you my wings. Just do me a favour and turn around while I take my dressing gown off please." Shadow requested nervously.

The friends all turned around as Shadow asked and all waited with anticipation.

Shadow stood up from his seat and slowly took his gown off. He put it neatly over the chair, then slightly extended this big, black wings and waited a moment.

"Ok you can turn around now." Shadow said with slight worry on how they were going to react.

There was silence in the kitchen as the friends had a good look at shadows wings.

"They're beautiful Shadow, why did you want to hide them away like that?" Rouge asked with amazement.

"I hid my wings away simply because I thort you all might be anxious around me. Just look at how you all were when you found out I was a blood sucking creature from the underworld." Shadow admitted to everyone. In a bit of a low tone.

"Do all vampires have wings Shadow?" Amy asked looking towards Shadow's wings.

Shadow looked over at Amy and knew where this was going. Shadow wanted to keep his life in the underworld quirt and for good reasons too.

"No Amy not all vampires have wings." Shadow said with little frustration.

"How come?" Was what Amy said to Shadow's reply.

Shadow rolled his eyes and was seriously becoming annoyed with all these questions.

Sonic could sense that Shadow was getting annoyed with all the questions Amy was asking and was slowly getting anxious about it all. He didn't want Shadow to get upset and angry because he has witnessed Shadow really angry once and would appreciate it if he never saw it again.

Shadow took in a deep breath and breathed back out again before answering.

"It depends on how high up you bloodline is and also what position you uphold." Shadow was now really hoping it will be left at that, only it wasn't…

"O ok…what's your position and how high is your bloodline Shadow?" Amy asked knowing Shadow was getting annoyed but curiosity got the better of her.

Shadow was loosing his cool with Amy now and was trying really hard not to shout at her in an aggressive tone. He didn't want to scare her too much or the others for that matter.

"Does it matter Amy and did you ever hear the saying, curiosity killed the cat but in your case hedgehog." Shadow said as he gave Amy a not so friendly look and pose.

Amy felt a little frightened at the way Shadow looked at her and decided that she had took it as far as she could

"I-I guess it doesn't, I wont ask any more questions ok." Amy said in a quivering voice.

As soon as that was said the atmosphere was slowly becoming much more calmer by the minute and Shadow was also calming down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

A few hours passed, making it almost 10 o'clock in the evening and Amy and Cream went to bed. Rouge, knuckles, Sonic and Tails were still in the kitchen quietly chatting amongst them selves.

Shadow was getting ready to go out to feed, he carefully put his cloak on and slipped his black boots on after. Shadow checked his inner pocket for his keys but was unable to find them, so he started to check the draws in the living room. As he was rummaging through the draws he called out to Sonic.

"Sonic…have you seen my…"

Before Shadow could finish his sentence Sonic came out of the kitchen and dangled Shadow's keys in front of him. Shadow took his keys and safely put then in his inner pocket.

"Thank you my love…where were they this time." Shadow asked with a grin.

Sonic gently pulled Shadow in for a loving kiss on the lips.

"They were in the kitchen draw…where would you be with out me around a Shads." Sonic replied with a smile.

"Locked out and stranded." Was all Shadow said

Shadow gave Sonic a seductive grin, then lightly pushed Sonic onto the sofa. He then jumped on top of Sonic and pinned him down.

Sonic allowed Shadow to have a little fun with him, after all it was also fun for himself too. Shadow first of all removed Sonic's t-shirt then started to kiss his mate on the lips. He slowly went to his neck and collar bone, then he started to make his was further down until Shadow reached Sonic waist line.

All the while Shadow was sweetly kissing Sonic body, Sonic couldn't help but let out soft moans of pleasure. Shadow went to undo Sonic's jeans but Sonic realised what his lover wanted to do and stopped Shadow going any further.

"Shadow we can't do that hear." Sonic said with slight shortness of breath.

"What if someone comes bursting in on us half way…" Sonic said but was cut short by Shadow's lips connecting onto his own.

The passionate and loving kiss was soon over and Sonic was panting.

"Sorry I got a little carried away." Shadow whispered softly with half lidded eyes.

Shadow got off Sonic and helped Sonic up off the sofa.

Sonic picked up his t-shirt and put it back on. Shadow went into the kitchen and said bye to his guests/friends then left for the front door where Sonic was waiting. Shadow approached his lover and Sonic gave Shadow a long and meaningful kiss on the lips then broke it.

"Shadow if you like we could continue what we started on the sofa in the comfort of our bedroom when you get back later. Sound good to you?" Sonic seductively whispered to Shadow so only he could hear.

Shadow grinned at the thort of having Sonic pinned on the bed helplessly whilst squirming with pleasure.

"I like the sound of that my love…since your offering this I shall try to be as quick as I can, so not to make you wait for too long." Shadow replied and gave Sonic a kiss on his forehead.

Sonic opened the door for his vampire boyfriend. Shadow walked out and turned to face Sonic.

"Good bye my love…love you." Shadow said in a soft voice.

"Love you too Shadow, bye and be careful I want you back in the same condition you left in." Sonic told Shadow in a semi firm sort of way.

The two shared one last kiss before Shadow left. Sonic closed and locked the door after watching Shadow leave, then returned to his friends.

Shadow zoomed down the many flights of stairs and slowed as he approached the buildings entrance door. He causally walked out of the apartment building and into the street. As Shadow stepped outside he felt a few spots of cold rain drops and all of a sudden it pored down heavily.

"Damn weather I don't recall hearing about rain tonight…O well I just hope this stupid rain wont effect my chances of a easy meal. Don't want to keep Sonic waiting any longer then he has to." Shadow thort as he wondered down the street.

As he walked Shadow couldn't decide where he should go or where the best place would be to receive that easy meal he so desperately wanted.

"The park should be good at this time of night, nobody to witness anything due to poor lighten." Shadow gave off an devious grin and headed to the park, the one that was located on the outskirts of the city.

When Shadow arrived at the park he took a stroll around slowly and making sure he looked helplessly lost as he could master up, in hopes that some mugger was lurking about on the ready to attack their next victim. Shadow did this for a few minutes until he could feel burning eyes watching his every movement and a strong presence near by.

Shadow decided to stop on the spot and looked around repeatedly, also making himself look defenceless and scared in an attempt to lour this person out and in the open.

All of a sudden a young man grabbed Shadow from behind and dragged him towards an enclosed part of the park that was surrounded by trees and large bushes. The man pushed Shadow into a tree and pinned him to it so Shadow couldn't get away. Then Shadow felt a reasonably sharp object agenised his chest just inches below his heart.

He looked down to see a rusty old knife that looked like it's seen better days, then looked back at his attacker and right in his eyes trying to seem slightly worried.

"Give me all your money and if you're a good boy and do what I tell ya, I might consider allowing you to survive the stabbing your about to receive." The mugger told Shadow in a deep croaky voice.

Shadow remained silent and still which only aggravated the man, so he pushed the rusty blade slightly harder into Shadow's chest but not actually penetrating it through. Seeing that he had to say something other wise he could end up injured Shadow cleared this throat.

"Alright then I'll give you all my money if you give me all your…Blood!" Shadow said with a serious look.

The mugger looked confused on what Shadow said and with out hesitation he shoved the rusty old knife into Shadows chest only just missing his heart. Shadow gasped, he was not expecting that at all.

Shadow almost screamed out in pain but stopped himself, he looked down at his newly made wound and at the sight of his own blood poring out of his body, Shadow switched, feeling anger beyond his usual anger levels Shadow gave the man a dark and evil grin that made his fangs visible. T

he man saw the way Shadow looked at him and total fear ran straight through his body, he pulled the knife out of Shadow and dropped it on the floor. The man found himself glued to the spot unable to run or even shout out, panic filled his eyes.

Shadow roughly took a hold of his attacker and switched places with him, pinning him firmly into the tree. Shadows fangs began to grow longer, he lent forwards towards the mans neck and waited a few seconds before biting.

The man was in absolute shock, his body started to shake, he felt completely numb from head to toe and his heart began to bash hard agenised his chest. Shadow inhaled the mans sent, the smell drove Shadow crazy with ecstasy. Shadow loved it when his prey became scared it made the blood taste sweet with adrenalin.

Shadow bit down hard into the mans neck just to cause him more pain then was necessary. The screams of pain coming from the mugger was like sweet, sweet music to Shadow ears and it made the moment more pleasant for him.

Shadow drank the warm blood slowly but gracefully. Shadow could sense that the man was almost dead on the count of that the muggers body was becoming heavy and Shadow could feel his heart beat rapidly slowing down.

Shadow drank the last of his blood and started to feel a little disappointed that it was almost over so quickly. Shadow took his fangs out and licked the dead mans neck to catch the very last drops of blood, he also licked blood off his lips not wanting to waist a single drop. He let go of the man and the muggers lifeless body dropped onto the ground with a thump.

Shadow stood on the spot for a while taking all of it in, the sweet ecstasy and the adrenalin going through his body.

"Damn that was the best, the blood tasted a little funny but still good." Shadow whispered to himself breathlessly.

As the adrenalin secede to exist, Shadow again started to feel pain coming from his chest. He examined the stab wound carefully.

"Humm…it's not too deep but still deep though. Should be healed over completely by sunrise. Hopefully the bleeding will stop soon otherwise I can forget about my little plans with Sonic later on. I think I should stay out a little longer just until the bleeding dies down at least. The last thing I want is for Sonic getting worked up and worried over a stab wound, he will probably end up forbidding me from ever going out…period." Shadow said to himself quietly.

He left the man where he was and walked back into the city whilst keeping his wound hidden away from passers by. Soaked from the rain Shadow found a bus shelter to sit under that was a few blocks away from the apartment. Shadow peeped at his chest but making sure nobody was around to se it.

"The blood flow is slowing down at last." Shadow thort.

He closed his eyes and simply listened to the rain drops smashing onto the ground all around him.

Meanwhile back at the apartment everyone was fast asleep except Sonic and Knuckle. Knuckles was drifting in and out of sleep on the sofa with a sleeping Rouge lying across him. Sonic was sitting on the rocking chair trying hard not to fall asleep, he was waiting for his mate to come home.

It was almost 2o'oclock in the morning when the door was knocked on and loudly too. Both Sonic and Knuckles jumped slightly.

"Who's that? Shadow!" Knuckles asked Sonic with a yarn. Sonic shook his head at the question.

"No Shadow has his keys and always uses them, so he doesn't have to wake me up. He likes to surprise me when I'm in bed asleep." The door was knocked on again.

"To much info Sonic I'm going to have nightmares now." Knuckles jokingly replied with a sleepy smile.

Sonic got up and went to the front door, he unlocked it then opened the door only to find he was staring at a stranger and her young child.

"Hello can I help you?" Sonic asked politely and trying to hide the sleepiness he felt.

"Yes hello my name is Tanya and this is my son Nickels, erm this is the address where Shadow is living right?" Tanya asked nicely as she kept a hold of her sons hand.

Sonic wondered who this Tanya was and how she knew Shadow.

"I'm Sonic, yes Shadow lives hear but he's out at the moment. You and your son could come in and wait if you like he shouldn't be too long now." Sonic replied then made room so Tanya and Nickels could pass through.

"Thank you how kind." Tanya said then entered the apartment with her son closely behind.

Tanya waited for Sonic to close the door and lock it. Sonic led Tanya and Nickels into the living room and offered them a seat on the unoccupied sofa which they took.

"Tanya, Nickels this is Knuckles. Knuckles this is Tanya and her son Nickels." Sonic introduced one another quietly, then sat on the arm of the sofa where Knuckles and a Sleeping Rouge was.

"Well my brother hasn't done bad for himself…quite cosy if you ask me." Tanya said as she looked around the living room.

"Shadow's you brother…I didn't know Shadow had a sister." Sonic said in slight shock.

"Yeah or a nephew either." Knuckles added and trying not to yarn.

Tanya looked over at Sonic.

"So who are you to my brother then?" Tanya asked curiously and with a smile.

"Knuckles is Shadow's friend as well as the sleeping bat called Rouge and I'm…well I'm Shadow's boyfriend." Sonic replied and now was feeling a little nervous after telling her that he was Shadow's boyfriend. Shadow probably hasn't said anything to her.

Tanya gave a puzzled look.

"Boyfriend" she said in a confused tone.

Knuckles rubbed his eyes as the started to irritate him.

"Sonic is Shadow's mate." Knuckles announced.

Tanya's look of confusion disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"Really…about time my little brother settled down, you are keeping him out of trouble aren't you Sonic" Tanya smirked.

"I try my best to but it's a little tricky sometimes." Sonic replied with a grin.

The living room fell silent and after a few minutes Knuckles no longer could fight keeping his eyes open. Knuckles fell asleep and started to lightly snore.

"I hope Shadow isn't too long, I really should be getting back home soon." Tanya said as she glanced at her wrist watch.

"Sorry about this, Shadow is usually home by 1:30 the latest." Sonic replied.

Tanya, Nickels and Sonic waited for Shadow to return with little conversation between them all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Back at the bus stop Shadow was getting really bored with waiting until his wound stopped bleeding so he could go home. He checked it again.

"Damn its taking ages to stop…well I'm tried of waiting I'm just going to confess to Sonic what happened and say its not as bad as it looks." Shadow said seeing that his chest wound was now seeping a small amount of blood.

Shadow got up and walked home. It wasn't long before Shadow reached the apartment building. He took a slow walk up the stairs since the lift was out.

"Stupid lift always breaking down. On the one night I really could do with taking that damn lift it's out of order. I'm so going to make Sonic complain about that lift. What's the bloody point of having one if it doesn't work all the time." Shadow said as he struggled with the stairs.

Shadow had to stop half was up the stairs as he felt a hell of a lot of pain.

"Shit…my chest…its starting to hurt really badly. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Shadow panted out in a almost whisper, clutching lightly at his chest.

He stood there for a while taking in slow but deep breaths until the pain was almost stand able. When he was satisfied that the pain was bearable Shadow carried on up the many flights of stairs but a little slower then before

"At least I'm getting my exercise." Shadow thought as he climbed.

Shadow finally made it to the front door of his apartment and he vigorously rummaged through his inner pocket for his keys. As he found his keys a shooting pain fired up in his chest again and caused him to drop his keys onto the floor with a clang.

"Not again" Shadow whispered as he picked up his keys and shoved them into the key hole.

Shadow clutched his chest a little titter then before as he unlocked and opened the door, he entered the apartment slowly. Shadow closed the door lightly and locked up for the night. He kicked off his boots and left his cloak on. Shadow kept his hand over his painful wound as he walked into the living room.

On entry Shadow had a huge surprise and stood in the living room in shock. He never expected to see his older sister and his nephew sitting on the sofa in his home. Shadow's wound began to shoot a lot of pain through out his chest area. He clutched it tightly in which caused blood to seep and run through his hand and drip onto the floor.

"T-Tanya what are you d-doing hear?" Shadow stuttered due to the sharp pain he was experiencing at that moment.

Sonic noticed the blood on Shadow's hand and the drops on the floor and his heart began to beat faster in a panic.

"Shadow what the hell happened to you, your bleeding…I thort I told you to be careful" Sonic questioned as he rushed to his injured lover, pulling Shadow's hand away so he could examine Shadow's chest wound.

"S-Sonic please I'm fine it's nothing, really" Shadow replied feeling a little embarrassed of Sonic attending to him in front of his much older sister and nephew.

Nicholas jumped down from the sofa and ran towards his uncle.

"Uncle Shadow" Nicholas said happily as he put his arms up for a hug when he reached to Shadow.

Shadow slightly struggled to pick his nephew up.

"So how is my favourite nephew doing?" Shadow asked with a loving smile.

"Uncle Shadow why are you bleeding?" Nicholas asked in a concerned tone and with worried eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about, just a little stab wound." Was Shadows reply.

Sonics eyes went wide at hearing this.

"WHAT YOU WERE STABBED!" Sonic shouted out as he was cleaning his lovers stab wound and then accidentally put too much pressure onto it.

"OUCH! That hurt Sonic." Shadow said as he cringed at the pain Sonic caused him then put his nephew down.

"Well it serves you right for getting your self stabbed Shadow." Sonic replied to his mates cry of pain, in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Hay Shads, looks like your in a lot of trouble" Tanya said as she picked her son up and put him on her lap.

"Ha ha Tanya very funny" Shadow replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Shadow its not funny you could have been killed…any higher and you would have been stabbed in the heart." Sonic stated to his lover in a angry voice.

Shadow looked into his lovers eyes. He saw fear, anger, worry and concern in them which made Shadow droop his ears down feeling that he has caused his mate a lot of grief.

"I-I'm sorry Sonic I honestly didn't know I was going to get stabbed. I promise I'll be extra careful next time I walk through the park." Shadow apologised to Sonic in a low and yet sad tone.

"Ok fine apology excepted Shads, but I forbid you from ever stepping foot into that death trap of a park again you hear." Sonic said then softened his features.

"Ok Sonic I promise." Shadow replied with a half smile and Sonic smiled back.

They both looked into each others eyes lovingly and also forgetting that Shadow's sister and nephew were present.

Sonic gave Shadow a kiss on the lips but it didn't last very long since they were disturbed by a certain young vamp.

"Ewe gross they're kissing." Nicholas said sticking his tongue out and making a gagging noise.

Shadow just smiled at his nephews innocent reaction to his and Sonic's kiss, as so did Sonic.

"Yo Shads your going all soft. What happened to your bad boy image you upheld back home?" Tanya teased with a grin.

Shadow grinned back at his sister.

"That image is still up and running…outside the apartment anyway." Shadow replied as his mate patched his chest wound up with an over sized square bandage.

Sonic finished tending to Shadow and they both sat down. Sonic sat on the arm of the sofa where Knuckles and Rouge were sleeping. Shadow opted for his rocking chair. He sat with his legs crossed and slightly forwards as it rocked gently.

There was a minute of silence and the only sound that could be heard was Knuckles snoring in his sleep.

The silence eventually was broken.

"So…what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Tanya?" Shadow asked with his eyes half closed due to the sudden rush of tiredness.

"Well Father sent me to find you and might I say you weren't easy to find, you know." Tanya replied.

"What does he want exactly?" Was Shadows next question and now having his eyes completely open with curiosity.

Sonic sat and listened also with a curious look.

"Father didn't go into details, he just told me to tell you he wants to discuss something with you…O and mother sends you her love." Tanya answered her little bro's question and also cuddling her son close.

Shadow gave off a loving smile.

"Really now, I hope its not another one of his lectures or something like that. So how is mother doing." Shadow asked his much older sister with a censer look.

"She's coping alright. Complains a little about you never visiting her and father. She really misses you though and constantly wishes you would burst through the palace entrance telling her your never leaving the underworld ever again." Tanya answered with a grin upon her muzzle.

Shadow rolled his eyes and smiled thinking "Mothers."

Sonics ears shot up as he heard the word palace and started to feel a little confused.

"Erm…Shads you never said you lived in a palace. Are you a vampire prince or something?" Sonic questioned his mate with confusion all over his factual features.

Shadow looked over to his lover and gave him a sly grin.

"Well my love you never asked me about my accommodation in the underworld, so I didn't feel it was something that I needed to bring up…but as for this vampire prince your referring me to, well its more like…like the next in line to become overlord of the underworld." Shadow replied to his mate with that grin still plastered on his muzzle.

Sonic was speechless he never thort Shadow was so important in the underworld, really important in fact.

"When was you going to tell me this or was you planning on never mentioning it. What else are you keeping from me Shadow." Sonic replied with a annoyed tone and folding his arms across his chest whist giving Shadow a not so happy look.

"Its not like that Sonic, father told me to keep who I am hidden just in case being his son would cost me my life or something on those lines." Shadow explained in which caused a O.I.C look from Sonic.

"Ok Shads…don't suppose your father wants to talk to you about taking over from him and becoming the new overlord." Sonic implied in a serious tone.

Shadow looked at Sonic and simply replied a "humm" to what his blue lover had just asked him then he thort about it seriously.

"Father also mentioned it was deadly important that he speaks to you Shads." Tanya added as she stroked Nicholas' quills.

"I guess it could be the subject father wants to discuss with me but…I can't see how though unless…its about my training." Shadow said and ending his sentence with a low tone.

Nicholas looked over towards his uncle.

"Uncle Shadow what training is it?" It seems Sonic was going to ask the same but was beaten to it by Shadows 6yr old nephew.

"Training to become a overlord my dear nephew. It's a very long training course and could take as long as 20yrs or even more,." Shadow explained.

"Are you serious Shads…20yrs is a very long time just to become an overlord." Sonic said in a shocked and unhappy tone of voice.

"Yes I'm very serious Sonic." Shadow replied, sonic dropped his ears and remained silent.

Shadow noticed how sad Sonic had become and mimicked his sadness.

Tanya took this as a cue to leave, she figured they would need to talk about this in privet.

"As much as I love to see my little brother, we really must be on our way…Shadow what do you want me to tell father?" Tanya asked.

"Tan tell father…if he wants to speak to me then speak to me in the mortal realm." Shadow replied in a calm tone.

Tanya smiled at her little bro and thort "Damn he must really love and adore Sonic to go against fathers wish for him to return to the underworld and talk…I'm glad I'm not him right now." Then said "Sure but expect a long and painful lecture and visit from him Shads ok."

"Hump…I expect it will be more then a long visit with father. He's probably not going to be pleased about all this so sorry for any inconvenience." Shadow said to Tanya as he and Sonic was seeing her and Nicholas out the door.

"Bye uncle Shadow bye sonic see you soon." Nicholas said and waved.

Shadow picked his nephew up and hugged him.

"Bye, bye to my favourite little nephew." Shadow put Nicholas down and Tanya took a hold of his hand.

"Bye Nicholas bye Tanya was nice meeting you." Sonic said trying to sound cheerful.

"Bye Tan hope father doesn't take this out on you.."

"I shouldn't think so and if he does I'll just remind him not to shoot the messenger." Tanya grinned then said "Bye Sonic good to meet you to…bye Shadow." Tanya and Nicholas returned to the underworld within a flash and relayed Shadows message.

Sonic and Shadow went to there bedroom and sat on top of the bed. Nether of them really felt like picking up on what they started hours ago on the sofa before Shadow went out. They both sat in silence unsure on what to say for a while.

"Listen Sonic…if my father wants me to go through with my overlord training then I will simply say no…I promised you when we met, I would never leave you and that's a promise I attend to keep. Even if it means disobeying my father." Shadow said softly whilst embracing Sonic in a loving hug.

"Shads I don't want you to get into trouble with your father…I-I can wait 20yrs for you to come back." Sonic said looking in his lovers eyes and remaining in Shadows embrace.

Shadow frowned and Sonic noticed.

"My love it won't just be 20yrs…ones I've completed the training I will have to stay by my fathers side until he is ready to place me as the new overlord…if I go I won't be coming back, not ever."

Sonic buried his head into Shadow and hugged him tighter but not too tight so he would hurt his lovers wound. Shadow started to stroke his mates fur and quills in an attempt to comfort him.

"Shh, Sonic I shall not leave you, not ever. Father will just have to except it and wait." Sonic lifted his head to face Shadow and he smiled which Shadow smiled back.

There lips connected and was soon turned into a passionate lip lock. Sadly the moment ended. They both got into bed and snuggled up to one another closely.

"Shadow…I love you." Sonic whispered to his lover. Shadow smiled lovingly towards his mortal lover.

"I love you always and forever my dearest Sonic." They shared another kiss when Shadow finished his sentence.

"Good night Shads." Was the last thing Sonic said before sleep took over.

Shadow kissed Sonics for head and held him close to himself.

"Good night my love…sweet dreams." Shadow whispered and watched over his lover whilst he slept.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

(Sonics dream, also sexy Lemon)

Sonic found himself walking down an never ending path that so far led him nowhere what so ever.

"Where the hell am I." Sonic thought and continued walking at a reasonably fast motion.

Sonic looked around as he walked, it was darkish all around him with only a very dim light that followed him where ever he went. Sonic gave a light sigh as he felt like he has been wondering around aimlessly forever or at least that's how he felt.

"This is taking forever…I know I'll run and see where that gets me." So Sonic picked up speed in a flash and was running at the speed of light.

He ran for a few miles with his surroundings never changing no matter what direction he took.

All of a sudden Sonic heard a loud noise which caused him to stop running and evidently slowed to a halt.

"Hello anyone there?" Sonic shouted out nervously but got no reply only silence.

He shrugged his shoulders as he calmed himself down a little. Sonic decided to carry on running after waiting for a minute for a reply but something happened before he could.

Sonic found himself being grabbed from behind, which made him squeal in surprise. The one that surprised him embraced Sonic with a loving hug squeezing him gently. Sonic instantly knew who was hugging him by the way the hug was performed.

"Shads you scared the shit out of me." He said once he got himself together.

"Well I wouldn't be a very good vampire if I couldn't scare anyone now would I." Was Shadows reply.

Shadow turned his lover around so they were face to face and he lovingly kissed Sonic on the lips.

The kiss lasted almost a life time for Sonic and he didn't want it to end but sadly for him it did. They parted and Sonic looked at his mate with concern because of the look Shadow was giving off. It was the look of worry mixed with slight nervousness.

"Shadow what's wrong…what's the matter?" Sonic asked with a concerned look.

Shadow stayed silent and just gave Sonic a light smile trying to mask what he truly felt inside.

Sonic wised up to this type of smile. It may have taken the blue hedgehog about a year to notice whenever Shadow would put on a fake smile but he was glad he could decipher his boyfriends emotions. Otherwise he would never know what Shadow was thinking or feeling.

"Please tell me Shads…your scaring me again." He asked his lover in a pleading tone wanting nothing more then to help is distressed mate.

Shadow's smile went away knowing Sonic figured out it was put on.

"Sonic my love there is nothing the matter with me just yet. Love you…" Shadow answered in a calm but edgy voice that indicated that he was lying through his fangs, then changing the subject.

"I love you too Shads but if you say your fine then…I believe you. Where are we anyway?" Sonic said in a caring tone then asked his question in a serious like voice.

"Well you should know where we are after all this is your dream that I got sucked into." Shadow replied in a more relaxed tone and then wondered how the hell he managed to invade Sonics dream.

Sonic gave off a shocked look as he again looked around.

"I'm dreaming, but it feels like this is actually happening…wait a tick did you just say you got sucked into my dream. How that happen." Sonic said once the shock wore off.

"I think I fell asleep, even though I don't recall falling asleep." Shadow replied with a hint of worry.

"Strange, this hasn't happened before unless…you've never fell asleep while I've been sleeping." Sonic asked his vampire lover.

Shadow pondered about what Sonic said for a second or three.

"Actually come to think about it this is the first time I've been asleep at the same time as you, so guess you could be right. I just never knew I could do this." Shadow said with a grin.

"Well I think we should do this more often." Sonic suggested to Shadow with a wide grin.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders

"I guess I could practice invading your dreams but the likely hood of me being able to do this again is a low out come my love." Shadow replied with a smile.

"Ok well lets make the most of it then shall we." Sonic said with a sexy grin.

Sonic looked into his mates ruby red eyes with passion with the grin still plastered on his muzzle.

"So since this is a dream we could do what ever we liked without disturbing anyone and still sort of feel the benefits." Sonic gave Shadow a seductive purr which made Shadow smirk.

"What have you got in mind my love." Shadow replied even though he knew what Sonic was suggesting.

As if by magic they were both transported to there bedroom but it was a little different, there was no window to look out of. Sonic smirked at Shadow and pushed him onto the bed lightly, then climbed on top of him and pinned Shadow down.

"Since you asked Shads I was thinking we could have some sexy time together. The best part is we can make as mush noise as we like." Sonic answered his mates question in a seductive whisper and a devilish grin.

Shadow mimicked Sonic's look and that told Sonic Shadow liked that idea a lot.

The two started to passionately kiss on the lips and exploring each others mouths with their tongs. Sonic easily avoided his lovers sharp fangs when his tong travelled all around the inside of Shadow's mouth. There were moans coming from both vampire and mortal as they kissed each other deeply.

The moment was getting hot between them very fast especially when Sonic moved from Shadow's lips to his neck and collar bone. Sonic knew just by kissing, licking and lightly biting around Shadow's neck and collar bone would turn Shadow on and make him highly aroused.

Shadow let out loud moan of pleasure and gripped a bunch of Sonic's quills, then gently massaged them. Sonic smiled into his kisses as he headed towards his lovers abdomen then his waist line.

All the while Sonic kissed him, Shadow's moans were getting louder and he was becoming more desperate for Sonic to begin the more hard core stuff with him. Sonic slowly unbuttoned Shadow's trousers and then looked at his lover in the eyes.

"Shads…want me to continue?" Sonic asked in a seductive tone.

"Hell yeah…" Was Shadow's breathless reply

Sonic pulled his mates trousers off teasingly then removed his in a sexy way to give Shadow a little show. Shadow couldn't take it any longer and pulled Sonic on top of himself after Sonic completely removed his trousers.

"I want you now not next year." Shadow whispered into Sonic's ear seductively.

They became lip locked within seconds. Sonic moved his hand down towards his lovers sensitive area. The kiss was broke, Shadow tilted his head back and moaned loudly when Sonic grabbed his throbbing sex organ, then started to move his hand up and down it.

"You like that Shadow?" Sonic whispered in a sexy voice that always drives Shadow crazy.

"Fuck yeah…f-faster…" Shadow moaned out to his lover asking for more. Sonic obeyed and pumped faster.

Shadow started to feel something building up inside of him and was unable to hold it back any longer.

"S-Sonic I, I'm going to…" Too late Shadow released all over his lovers hand.

Shadow felt a little light headed and dizzy as he ejaculated. Shadow watched Sonic lick his hand clean in a seductive way. Once sonic was done he smashed his lips onto Shadow's, the heated kiss was broke after minutes.

Both were panting heavily and nether of the two were finished with each other just yet. Shadow switched places with Sonic so he was now in control.

"Ready for a little torture my love?" Shadow asked with a smirk upon his muzzle.

Shadow didn't give Sonic a chance to answer, he separated Sonic's legs a little and gently massaged Sonic's private area before putting it inside his mouth.

"S-Shadow damn…" Sonic moaned out as he stroked his mates quills.

Shadow licked Sonic's penis from base to tip and lingered his tongue above the tip. Sonic's body shivered with pleasure as Shadow massaged the tip of Sonic's member with his tongue in a circler motion.

"Ahhh S-Shadow" Sonic shouted out in pure pleasure.

Shadow decided to put his mortal lover out of his misery and took the whole length into his mouth, this caused a helpless Sonic to moan loudly and clutch a hold of the bed sheets.

Shadow bobbed his head up and down in a semi slow motion and also trying hard not to hurt Sonic with his sharp fangs. Sonic held Shadow's head and stroked behind his ears. Sonic was almost near to climax.

"S-Shadow I'm…too close…" Sonic slightly whispered as he breathed heavily.

On hearing this Shadow released Sonic from his mouth and gave his lover a sexy look with half lidded eyes.

Sonic softly dragged Shadow towards his mouth and again kissed him repeatedly on the lips and neck.

"Ready for the main event Shads" Sonic panted in a loving tone.

Shadow grinned at this knowing what's going to happed next.

"Fuck me hard and proper…make me scream your name out." Shadow replied in a dirty and yet sexy tone.

Sonic grinned and switched back with Shadow. He got Shadow in position and lined himself up to Shadow's entrance. Shadow prepared himself for the first thrust and held onto the bed sheets.

Sonic gently slid inside of Shadow. Shadow gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. It didn't take long before Sonic had a rhythm going and for the pain to disappear completely and it not being their 1st time helped too.

Shadow moaned louder when ever Sonic would bash into his sweet spot and it sent shivers of pleasure throughout Shadow's body.

"Fuck…S-Sonic…" Shadow shouted out as Sonic once again rubbed against that glorious spot of ecstasy.

"Faster…g-go faster." Shadow moaned out which Sonic obeyed.

"Ahhh S-Shads…so close." Sonic moaned out as he pumped faster in and out of Shadow.

They could both feel something building up inside of them.

"I'm going to…"Sonic panted out.

"Just a little…m-more, ahhh." Shadow pleaded then released over Sonic's abdomen.

Not long after Shadow released, Sonic could no longer hold back due to a sudden cave in of tightened muscles and ejaculated deep inside his lover.

Sonic thirsted one last time deep inside of Shadow, which made Shadow moan out very loudly. Sonic pulled out and collapsed beside his lover and forgetting that he was dreaming. Sonic and Shadow looked at one another with a hazed look.

"Love you" Shadow whispered softly to his mate.

Sonic smiled lovingly at his boyfriend with a hazed look.

"Love you too Shadow." Sonic whispered then placed a kiss upon Shadows for head as Shadow cuddled into Sonic.

They both laid on the bed together silently whilst soaking up all the ecstasy they built between them both.

As the ecstasy was disappearing Sonic was starting to remember that he was dreaming.

"Shadow…will we remember this when we wake up?" Sonic asked.

Shadow sat up a little and moved to his head so he could face his lover. He gave Sonic a surprise peck on the lips before answering the question.

"Not sure but I do hope so." Shadow replied with a loving smile and half lidded eyes.

"So do I Shads." Sonic agreed with his lover and smiled lightly.

The Shadow laid his head back onto his mortal lovers chest and both stayed there within one another's embrace.

After an hour, Shadow suddenly shot up and disturbed a peaceful Sonic. Sonic put his arm around Shadow waistline and nuzzles into his neck.

"Shads what's the matter." Sonic whispered in a sort of worried tone and hoping to get an actual explanation. Shadow looked deep into Sonic's eyes and gave a genuine smile.

"Sonic I'm waking up. I'm sorry but if you want me I'll be…" Shadow started to say then disappeared out of thin air.

"Shadow…you'll be where. SHADOW!" Sonic shouted out as loud as he could.

Sonic felt panic rush up and spread throughout his body. He was about to get out of the bed he was laying on but found himself becoming dizzy and light headed. Sonic had no choice but to lay back down and wait for it to pass. He closed his eyes feeling sleepy and tired.

Then as if on cue he too felt himself waking up and also wanted to know where Shadow was going to be when he did wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Sonics eyes shot open and he looked beside himself but Shadow wasn't there. He looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

"6:41 in the morning is that all…Shadow." Sonic said then called to his lover so only Shadow could hear because Sonic didn't want to wake any of his friends up.

When Sonic didn't get a response after a minute or so he decided to get out of bed and quietly look around the apartment for him.

"He's not hear…what if he left and went back to the underworld" Sonic thought as he slowly and soundlessly walked out of the living room so not to disturb Knuckles and Rouge.

Sonic shook his head at the thought.

"Na Shads wouldn't do that to me, he loves me. Ok before I jump to conclusions I'll check his favourite place, the roof." Sonic thought as he walked out of the apartment leaving the door slightly ajar.

Sonic took a slow walk up the small flight of stairs and also thanking his lucky stars that they lived on the top floor of the building. He reached to the roofs entrance door, put his hand onto the door knob then froze.

"What if he's not up hear? what if he really has left me and went back to the underworld? What if he couldn't bare disobeying his dad and waited until I was asleep and what we did in my dream was his way of saying good bye…no stop it Sonic, he wouldn't he promised he wouldn't leave" Sonic thought once again then as before shook the thoughts away.

He hesitated to open the door, Sonic took in a deep breath and started to open the door with caution.

On the roof Shadow was sitting on the edge of the building with his legs dangling over the edge, eyes closed and with his wings half extended out.

"I wonder if Sonic figured out that…" Shadow started to think then stopped all thought

He perked his ears up to the sound of squeaky hinges.

"Well that answers my question." Shadow thought and remained seated with a little smile plastered upon his muzzle.

Sonic peeped through the door as he opened it and he saw his mate sitting on the edge.

"See sonic he wouldn't leave you, you need to chill out, stop doubting him and trust him more." Sonic reassured himself by thought.

He quietly snuck up to his lover without making a single sound. Sonic was just about to pull Shadow into a surprising hug when Shadow spoke.

"My love you know you can never sneak up on me no matter how quirt you can be." Shadow said then turned around to face Sonic but stayed sitting on the edge of the roof.

Sonic walked as close as he could to his lover and he separated Shadows legs apart so he could hug him.

"No harm in trying Shads. I see your wound is healing nicely." Sonic said as he looked at Shadows chest which no longer had the bandage on.

Sonic lifted his head up to look at Shadow. Shadow gave a light smile. Sonic slightly tiptoed so he could reach his lovers lips. When the kiss finished Sonic put his feet flat onto the floor.

Shadow lent forwards so he could whisper into his lovers ear.

"What are you thinking? I saw that look."

Sonic didn't answer instead he smashed his lips onto Shadow's. Shadow was slightly shocked at the suddenness of the kiss but soon relaxed into it. The kiss turned into a heated and passionate connection within seconds. Shadow effortlessly lifted Sonic onto his lap and sonic rapped his legs around Shadow waist line. Sonic then rapped his arms around Shadow's neck so he could deepen the kiss even more.

Both hedgehogs lost all concept of there surroundings, so much so that they forgot where they were and what time it was, the sun was due to rise very soon.

Sonic explored deep inside of Shadow's mouth with his tongue and was extra careful when he went near Shadow's vampire fangs. Sonic picked up a sort of metallic taste. He didn't mind this at all in fact he liked the way Shadow tasted when they kissed.

There were moans of pleasure coming from both of the lovers and neither of the two wanted to stop yet. Sonic moved from Shadow's lips to his neck, licking and teasing that area knowing how much it's a big turn on for Shadow.

Shadow gasped tilting his head back slightly so Sonic had better access. Shadow also stroked and cresset his lovers fur and held a bunch of Sonic quills gently whilst rubbing them in his grip.

Shadow let out a loudish moan as Sonic nibbles his neck then licking where he had just nibbled. The moment on the roof was slowly coming to an end. Shadow lifted his mates head up to meet him with a kiss that lasted a life time or so it seemed. They finished there mild sexy time with a loving and meaningful hug.

"Shadow…I was wondering if you could remember…a certain dream we had earlier." Sonic mentioned as he remained hugging his lover.

Shadow closed his eyes and grinned knowing exactly what Sonic was on about the memory of it all still fresh in his mind and how much he loved the feeling Sonic was always capable of making him feel before, during and after sex. In a dream or not…

"Was it by any chance a…love making section with you in the bedroom about an hour and a half ago." Shadow reopened his eyes and looked at Sonic with a seductive grin.

Sonic smiled back with half lidded eyes feeling a little glad that Shadow remembered.

"That the one Shads" Sonic whispered into Shadows sensitive ears.

They shared one last kiss before Shadow helped his mate off his lap then Sonic took Shadow by the hand and lightly pulled Shadow down from his sitting position on the edge of the roof tops.

"So what shall we do now my..." Shadow started asked and in a loving tone.

Sonic put his finger upon his mates lips before Shadow could finish talking.

"Well since you asked I was thinking we could have a little more fun in the bedroom before everyone wakes up." Sonic answers with a wink at the end of his sentence.

Shadow smirked at his mate upon hearing this.

"I was hoping you would say that." Shadow replied and was soon led inside the building by his partner hand in hand and away from the soon to be breaking dawn.

They walked down the stairs quickly and dashed into there home.

"I'll lock up and meet you in the bedroom" Sonic whispered and that's exactly what they both did.

Shadow walked fast to his and Sonic's bedroom and jumped onto the bed. It didn't take Sonic long to lock the door and rush to the bedroom, he gently closed the bedroom door and slowly walked towards Shadow, who was waiting for Sonic to hurry up.

When Sonic finally reached the bed Shadow dragged him on the bed.

"Aren't we eager." Sonic said smiling as he landed on top of Shadow.

"Damn straight" Shadow replied then kissed his mate lightly on the lips.

Sonic deepened the kiss in which earned him a moan from Shadow. Shadow broke there loving connection and switched places with Sonic so he was on top. Shadow sat on Sonic's waistline and started to tease his mate.

"So how badly do you want me Sonic?" Shadow asked his lover in the most seductive tone he could and with a devilish grin.

"Is that a trick question Shads." Sonic replied then lent forward and tried to kiss his lover but was stopped.

"Na-ah Sonic answer the question and I might let you have a taste of something special" Shadow said as he pushed Sonic back down onto the bed lightly.

Sonic looked up at Shadow with a smile. Shadow looked down at Sonic with that grin still upon his muzzle waiting for an answer. The room was silent for a few seconds.

"I want you more then life its self Shadow and I'm not just saying that either." Sonic truthfully answered which earned him a loving smile from Shadow.

Shadow lent forward and gave Sonic a peck on the lips.

"Good answer." Shadow whispered then passionately kissed Sonic.

Sonic deepened the kiss again and after a few minutes the kiss was broke. Shadow moved from Sonic's lips to his neck then started to kiss and lick it. Sonic tried to keep his moans as quirt as he possible could but accidentally let out a loud moan when Shadow went further down his body. Sonic started to caress and massage his mates head quills as he was being attacked by sweet, gentle kisses.

"Ah Shadow this feels so good…" Sonic panted out in a sort of whisper.

Shadow Smiled into his kisses on what Sonic had just said. Shadow stopped at Sonic's waist line as he heard a noise coming from the bathroom in the hallway, he lifted his head up and looked towards the bedroom door.

"Hay Shads…what is it?" Sonic asked as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

Shadow looked towards his lover.

"Our guests are up, which means game over…for now." Shadow replied with a grin at the end of his sentence.

Sonic looked over at the alarm clock beside the bed.

"O come on Shads its only 7:23…can't we have a little more fun…please." Sonic asked his mate in a pleading manner.

Shadow rolled his eyes at the way Sonic looked, which was his puppy dog look. That look always wins Shadow over and Sonic knew it.

"Alright…since you said please I will gladly continue." Shadow replied and then restarted what he was doing.

Shadow lightly pushed his mate back down onto the bed and began with his kisses around Sonics waist line. Shadow started to pull down Sonic pyjama bottoms in a slow and teasing way. Sonic resisted on helping his mate pull them off, he wanted the moment to last as long a possible.

With the bottoms now on the floor Shadow got to work, he gently massaged Sonic's privet area to stimulate and harden Sonics member more then it already was. Sonic covered his mouth so his moans couldn't be heard within the apartment.

"Do you like this my love… or would you like something a little more enjoyable." Shadow whispered to his lover in a seductive tone.

"Ahhh…S-shads do what ever you have to." Sonic replied whilst panting with pleasure.

"As you wish…my love." Shadow whispered lustfully.

With that said Shadow took a hold of Sonic's length and slowly put it into his mouth. Shadow bobbed up and down slowly at first then soon picked up speed and skilfully avoided cutting Sonic with long sharp fangs. Sonic tried his hardest not to make a lot of loud sex moans but couldn't help letting out 1 or 2.

"S-Shadow…" Sonic panted out becoming breathless

Shadow was quite enjoying seeing his lover squirming with pleasure beneath himself and he grinned as he licked and sucked Sonic off. Shadow suddenly took Sonic out of his mouth, which Sonic felt a little disappointed with.

Sonic was about to ask his vampire mate why he stopped when he had a little surprise. Shadow gently grabbed a hold of Sonic's member and starts to skilfully squeeze and move his hand up and down. Sonic gasps at the sudden action and relaxes into it.

Shadow moves his head towards Sonic's mouth and he places a kiss onto Sonic's lips. As Shadow kisses him, he raps his arms around Shadow's neck keeping him at lip kissing position.

They break the heated kiss and Shadow moves his kisses back to Sonic's neck and starts kissing him there. Sonic was stroking his lovers body and also enjoying everything Shadow was doing to him.

"Ahhh S-Shads…I'm, I'm…" Sonic said as he could feel something building up deep inside of him.

Shadow sped his hand movements up a little and embraced on what was coming next.

"S-Shadow…ahhh…"Sonic whispered.

Sonic had ejaculated in Shadows hand. Shadow grinned at Sonic's hazed look upon his face. Shadow placed a kiss on Sonic's lips then got up and washed his hand clean. He would of licked it clean but that would of made him ill. The only fluids he can intake is blood! Hence why Sonic always has to tell Shadow when he is close to his climax…

Shadow climbed back into bed and cuddled up to a now satisfied Sonic.

"Love you Shadow, love you so, so much" Sonic said as he placed a kiss on Shadow's forehead.

Shadow snuggled deeper into his mates chest with closed eyes and a content smile.

"Love you to Sonic." Shadow replied as he inhaled Sonic's sent.

"I love the way you smell so sweet." Shadow admitted to Sonic in a whisper with his eyes still closed and relaxed into his lovers embrace.

Sonic smiled at what Shadow had told him and placed another kiss upon Shadow's forehead.

"Well that could be the new shower gel I brought the other day. Its vanilla and honeysuckle." Sonic replied in a soft tone and with a light laugh at the little joke.

"Humm could be…but you've always smelt sweet to me." Shadow said as he softly stroking Sonic's fur and then placing a kiss upon Sonic's chest.

They both happily laid on top of the bed in each others embrace and enjoying the others company before the world woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

It was way passed sunrise, 8:46 to be exact. Strangely Shadow was still awake and simply enjoying his lovers embracing hug. They both could here there friends waking up.

"I guess I better get up as well…what kind of host would I be if I leave them to make there own breakfast?" Sonic said knowing his lover was still awake.

"Can't they wait a little longer to feed…my love?" Shadow pleaded to Sonic as he sat on top of him and started to place light kisses onto his lovers neck and collar bone.

"Ahhh S-Shads…" Sonic moaned lightly to what Shadow was doing.

Shadow was stopped by Sonic, Sonic lifted Shadows head so he could make eye contact.

"Shadow…I'm sorry but I have to go." Sonic softly said to his vampire lover.

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed lightly.

"Hurr ok Sonic I understand." Shadow replied in a low tone.

He really did not want Sonic to leave him in the room on his own for reasons he couldn't quite understand.

Sonic sensed something wasn't quite right with Shadow, he's never had a problem with him leaving the room in the mornings before. Sonic cupped his hand under Shadow chin and lightly gave Shadow a peck on the lips.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong now Shads." Sonic asked lovingly and softened his features.

Shadow opened his eyes and Sonic saw worry and fear in Shadows eyes. This caused Sonic to feel very concerned for Shadow, he has never seen Shadow like this and it scared him.

"I-I don't know…its hard to explain sonic…" Shadow paused.

"Shadow your not breaking up with me are you." Sonic said feeling a lump at the back of his throat.

"No…no Sonic of course not. I love you, I wouldn't break up with you if I love you. I just feel funny." Shadow reassured his mate then lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"O ok what do you mean you feel funny Shads?" Sonic asked then added thinking this might be an emotional feeling Shadow wasn't aware of. "Try to describe how you feel."

"Ok I'll try…I feel erm…restless but a little weak at the same time." Shadow explained trying to make it sound understandable.

"Maybe you need to feed again…like a top up or something. After all you did loose a fair bit of blood last night." Sonic concluded.

Shadow smiled at Sonic lovingly.

"Why didn't I think of that…have we got any blood because I cant go out in the daylight unless I want to kill myself." Shadow asked and then through in a little joke at the end of his sentence.

Sonic grinned at his mate.

"Lucky for you Shads I'm 1 step ahead of you…I got some blood from the butchers just in case you got a day time craving. I know its not what your used to but…" Sonic replied but then got cut off by a kiss from Shadow.

"Its perfect my love think you." Shadow said with a smile.

"Good I'll go get it then…want a straw." Sonic said getting out of bed.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm before Sonic walked away from the bed.

"I have a better idea why don't I have breakfast with you and the others in the kitchen. I would like to know how breakfast is preformed. If that's alright…my love." Shadow suggested to Sonic with half lidded eyes and a loving smile.

"That would be wonderful Shadow come on then." Sonic replied with a smile and held out his hand, which Shadow took.

The two stopped at their bedroom door.

"Maybe first we could do with looking a little bit presentable." Sonic gestured to the fact they were almost fully naked.

Shadow and Sonic got dressed. Shadow wore his usual black trousers but with a sort of spiky belt instead of his plain or studded ones and no top. Shadow didn't deem it necessary to wear his dressing gown since everyone knew about his wings now.

Sonic put on his dark blue jeans with a studded black belt and a plain black t-shirt. Once they were done dressing they walked out of there room hand in hand making there way to the kitchen.

Sonic left Shadow out side of the kitchen because there was a lot of sunlight beating through the kitchen window. Sonic entered and started to walk over towards the window so he could pull the blackout blinds down.

"Morning guys." Sonic said to his and Shadows friends as he approached the window then pulling the blackout blinds down all the way.

"Morning Sonic…how come your pulling the blind down." Knuckles asked then got a huge surprise as Shadow entered.

"He's doing that so I don't die while I have breakfast with you all. "Shadow answered for his lover as he lent on the door frame, arms crossed and with a smirk plastered upon his pail muzzle.

Shadow turned the light on in the kitchen and had it on dimly. Yep they had dimmer switches all over the apartment.

"Ok but I thought vampires only drank blood, didn't know they ate." Knuckles replied everyone rolled there eyes.

Shadows smirk grew wider so his fangs were visible for all to see.

"Yeah your totally right, we do only drink blood." Shadow said as he slowly walked towards everyone.

Sonic was watching his mate very carefully, as he felt a little unsure on how Shadow was looking at Knuckles. It was a look that said 'you look divine'. Sonic quickly prepared Shadow's drink once he grabbed a bag of blood out from under the sink.

He picked up a pint glass and pored the blood into it and finished it with a straw. Shadow smelt the air and his pupils dilated slightly and his fangs grew slightly longer from the blood smell that filled the kitchen.

Shadow followed the blood smell and it led him to his mate who was holding the glass filled with blood.

"Here you are Shads." Sonic handed the drink to Shadow.

"Thank you my love." Shadow replied with a grin.

Shadow lent onto the counter between the fridge and cooker, he causally sipped at his drink while savouring the unique flavour.

"So…who wants bacon and eggs on toast?" Sonic asked. Everyone said 'yes please' and then Sonic got to work.

"Would you like some help?" Shadow asked in a loving tone.

Sonic smiled and nodded a yes to Shadows question.

"I didn't know you could cook Shadow" Amy said before Sonic could give instructions out to Shadow.

Shadow turned to face Amy and gave her a grin.

"I don't…never too late to learn I suppose." Shadow replied then put his full attention back onto Sonic.

"This should be interesting to watch." Rouge thought at she watched her best friends attempt at cooking.

"Here Shads break the eggs into the frying pan…but be careful not to get any of the shell in there." Sonic said as he passed the box of 12 eggs to Shadow.

"How come…no one likes the shell." Shadow innocently asked as he picked up an egg.

Sonic smiled as he got the bread ready for toasting.

"No Shadow the shell isn't edible." Sonic replied.

"O I see…how do I break the egg without getting the shell into the pan?" Shadow asked as he examined the largish egg in his hand.

Sonic was just about to stop what he was doing to show his vampire lover how to break an egg, when one of there friends spoke.

"Don't worry Sonic I'll show him how. You carry on with what your doing." Rouge said as she got up from her seat.

"Thanks Rouge." Sonic replied continuing with what h was doing.

Shadow passed the egg to Rouge and watched her carefully.

"What you do is tap the egg a few times on the edge of the pan until it cracks a little. Then you slowly pull it apart and carefully let the inside of the egg hit the pan like this." Rouge said to Shadow then demonstrated.

Shadow's eyes never left the egg and pan.

"I see…that doesn't look too difficult." Shadow said as he took an egg into his hand.

Shadow drank a little of his drink before attempting to crack an egg.

"It isn't hard…now its your turn." Rouge replied then watched Shadow.

Shadow tapped the egg a little too hard, it cracked and the egg spilled all down the side of the pan, all over Shadow's hand and onto the cooker.

"Opus…" Was all that Shadow said.

Sonic looked at the mess his lover had just created.

"Never mind Shads…why don't you put the bacon on instead." Sonic suggested with a smile.

Rouge sat back into her seat then continued to watch her best friend and getting ready to help him out if needed.

Shadow washed the slimly egg off his hand, cleaned the mess up then went to the fridge. He opened it and stared inside looking at all the different sorts of food. He took something out

"Is this bacon." Shadow asked as he examined the food in his hand.

The friends started to laugh at what Shadow had taken out of the fridge.

"No Shadow that's not bacon its cheese." Amy laughed as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

Shadow put the cheese back into the fridge and sighed as he tried once again looking for the bacon. Sonic finished breaking the eggs into the pan then went over to his mate

"Need a little help?" Sonic asked in a loving tone.

Shadow stepped away from the fridge.

"Be my guest." Shadow replied then picking up his drink and sucking up the blood with his straw.

Sonic scanned for the bacon and at last he found it then passed it to Shadow.

"Here you go, just take the bacon out of the packet and peal away each slice then put the slices into the frying pan ok." Sonic said then placed a kiss on Shadows cheek.

"Sure I can do that." Shadow replied with a smile.

Shadow retrieved a knife out of the draw, he opened the bacon and separated the slices, then put them into the frying pan as Sonic instructed.

"There done, what's next?" Shadow asked then drank the rest of his drink.

Sonic turned the gas on and the bacon and eggs started to cook.

"Alls we need to do now it keep an eye on the food so it doesn't burn." Sonic replied then added "Want a top up Shads?" Shadow nodded a yeah sure so Sonic took Shadow's glass and pored more blood into it, then gave it to his lover.

The kitchen started to smell delicious to everyone apart from Shadow who was trying not to bring up his breakfast all over the sizzling bacon he was keeping an eye on.

"Is this done now Sonic?" He asked hoping Sonic would say yes.

Sonic looked and then smiled.

"Its perfect Shadow lets turn the gas off and dish up." Sonic announced to his vampire mate.

Sonic put the toast and eggs onto the plates while Shadow dished up the bacon. They both handed a plate to each of there friends then sat down with them to have breakfast.

They all tucked into their meal and there were clean plates from all.

"The bacon was gorgeous Shadow I'm impressed." Rouge commented knowing Shadow had never cooked anything in his life time.

Everyone else agreed with Rouge.

"I'm glad you all think so…although I don't see how, it smells and looks repulsive to me." Shadow replied then sucked blood from his straw.

Sonic rolled his eyes at that comment some how knowing Shadow was going to say something on those lines.

"So have you ever tried bacon Shadow?" Amy asked.

"No I haven't, I can't digest food and if I were stupid enough to try eating food I would practically be on my death bed…maybe not my death bed but probably really ill. Either one." Shadow replied with a grin in Amy's direction.

Amy smiled back

"Ok I wont get you to try some then." Was Amy's reply.

"Surly your over exaggerating…I mean how would you know if you've never ate food." Knuckles asked not quite understanding how Shadow would die if he ate food.

"Well I can't argue with that one…you do have a point there but I'm so not putting food into my mouth and then swallowing it. My father would kill me, if the food doesn't that is." Shadow replied with a smirk.

"Would he now some how I don't think he would kill his heir Shads." Sonic said then covered his mouth at what he had just reviled to everyone.

Shadow shot a look at Sonic then at everyone else waiting for the 100 question game.

"Heir…what do you mean?" Amy asked then looked at Shadow for an answer.

"I'm so sorry Shads it slipped out by mistake." Sonic apologised in a slight whisper then he removed his hand away from his mouth.

Shadow sighed knowing he would now have to explain everything

"Its fine Sonic I should have realised my life in the underworld would be discovered eventually." Shadow replied in a low tone.

"So you're going to explain what Sonic means or should we start guessing." Knuckles asked with a grin knowing that Shadow wouldn't like that idea.

Shadow sighed then took in a deep breath.

"First of all you all have to swear what ever I say stays in this apartment." Shadow started to say, the friends agreed so Shadow carried on.

"Ok back in the underworld I live in a palace with my mother, father, older sister and nephew. My father is the overlord and rules over the underworld. So when Sonic said I'm my father's heir he means I'm next in line to be overlord but that won't be for a very long time, which I will make sure of." Shadow explained then leans back into the chair feeling a little light headed and achy.

The friends were not expecting that at all, they couldn't believe that Shadow was next in line to become overlord and rule the underworld.

"Wow so your pretty important then." Knuckles said in a shock kind of way, then he noticed Shadow's chest was bleeding.

"Shadow your chest is bleeding." Knuckles pointed out.

Shadow slowly looked down at his chest.

"Damn it." Shadow said in a half shocked half annoyed sort of way then sighed in frustration.

Shadow stood up from his seat with a wobble. Sonic sat Shadow back onto his seat and gave him a damp cloth then searched the medicine draw for another bandage.

"What's this for?" Shadow asked then got the answer when Cream put Shadow's hand with the damp cloth onto his chest and kept it there.

"O right…thank you Cream" Shadow said with a small smile.

"How did this happen?" Cream asked with concern in her sweet voice.

Shadow was feeling dizzy and disorientated and wasn't sure what Cream was on about.

"Erm how did what happen?" Shadow replied with a dazed look and half lidded eyes.

Sonic returned with a bandage, he took away the damp cloth and moved his boyfriends head gently down so Shadow could see the wound.

"O how that happened. I was stabbed last night in the park with a rusty old knife by some mugger…I'm not going into details but I came out of it in better shape then him." Shadow smirked and unintentionally showing off his fangs.

Everyone except Cream understood what Shadow meant. Sonic patched Shadow up with another square bandage then sat next to him. Shadow lent his head on Sonics shoulder wishing the dizziness would go away.

"Is this normal Shadow?" Tails asked with great concern.

"Erm I rather not say, don't want to cause an unnecessary panic..." Shadow started to say then shot up from his seat.

"I-I think I'm going to do that vomiting thing you did Sonic..." Shadow said then covered his mouth and rushed to the toilet.

Sonic chased after him and beat Shadow to the toilet. Sonic quickly shut the blinds to block out the sun and lifted the toilet seat up ready.

Shadow reached the toilet and brought up every drop of blood he had inside of his stomach down the toilet. Sonic kneeled beside his mate and comforted him with soothing rubs.

"That was the most horrifying thing I have ever experienced in my whole life." Shadow whispered as he lifted his head out of the toilet and looked at his lover.

"I take it that you've never vomited before" Sonic replied in a worried and shook up tone.

"No I haven't and hope I never will again" Shadow answered with a grin then stood up from the bathroom floor.

Shadow flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out with water to get rid of the after taste of blood vomit.

The two left the bathroom with Sonic holding Shadow close to himself as they walked.

"Come on Shads you need to lay down and rest." Sonic said in a calm and soft tone.

Shadow smiled softly at his mortal lover.

"Sonic I feel fine now and presides I don't really feel sleepy." Shadow replied with a weak but loving smile.

Sonic wasn't sure whether or not Shadow should stay up but made a mental note to keep an extra eye on him.

"Ok Shadow if you are sure." Sonic replied in a bit of a defeated tone.

Sonic and Shadow made there way back into the kitchen.

When they arrived both hedgehogs sat next to one another.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Rouge asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah shouldn't you be resting" Tails asked.

"I'm alright, sorry about that" Shadow apologised in a shy like tone.

"Better out then in" Knuckles said causing Shadow to give a light smile.

"So what happens after breakfast is over?" Shadow asks in a curious tone as he played with his bandage.

Sonic notices that Shadow was pealing off the bandage and stops him from taking it off completely.

"Shadow don't do that, leave the bandage alone please." Sonic softly says to his boyfriend, then answers "Well usually we would go out somewhere and chill at the park or arcade."

Shadow smiled at this and wondered what it was like to actually go to an arcade. He has been to parks many times but never an arcade before.

"Us girls like to also go shopping at the mall you would love it Shadow so many shops selling all kinds of things…a shame it's closed at night really." Amy added.

"That dose sound interesting. I would like to experience a so called shopping trip but it's not worth risking my life for." Shadow replied feeling a little upset that he can't go out and have all these experiences he wishes he could.

"Stupid sunlight" Shadow thought as he lightly sighs.

Sonic felt a little sad for his mate, knowing about all the things Shadow would love to do but cannot because of the sunlight.

"Don't worry Shads one of these days they will keep the mall n other stuff open at night" Sonic tried to reassure his mate as he stroked Shadow's cheek a little.

Shadow gave off a devilish grin then replied in a slight evil tone.

"Maybe they need a little persuasion."

Amy didn't like the way Shadow looked, to her he looked evil and she could no longer look at him so she diverted her eye's else where.

"What's up with you Shadow you're acting really dark this morning, you sure your fine?" Rouge asked her best friend.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders giving up on the whole I'm fine act.

"To tell you the truth no I'm not fine, I haven't been fine since I threw up my breakfast. I just feel a little ratty and maybe I should try to get some sleep. It's not exactly fair on you guys if I'm throwing sly remarks and making you all uncomfortable." Shadow replied with a hint of anger and a sigh at the end of his sentence.

Shadow was about to get off his seat when Sonic stopped him.

"Shadow you said you were fine why did you lie to me?" Sonic asked in a sad tone.

Shadow couldn't look at Sonic, he knew he shouldn't lie especially to his mate.

"I'm sorry, I really am Sonic I just didn't want you to be worried all day. And don't say you wouldn't because I know you would."

Sonic knew this was right, he would of worried all day but it was better to know then to be lied to.

"Ok Shadow the truth this time, what's the matter?" Sonic asked in a serious tone.

Shadow looked at Sonic with confusion and worry in his eyes. Sonic saw this and slightly panicked.

"I-I'm really not sure I think it might have something to do with the amount of blood I lost last night but I can't guarantee that that's the reason though." Shadow replied truthfully.

"Should we call a doctor Sonic?" Knuckles asked in a serious tone.

Sonic shot a look at knuckles that Said 'I cant believe you just suggested that'. Knuckles picked up on this.

"What's with the look, he's ill so a doctor needs to be called." Knuckles questioned then put his point across.

"Knuckles we can't call a doctor you idiot Shadow's a vampire and as soon as they find that out its good bye Shadow don't forget to send a postcard from the research lab they've taken you to, to experiment on." Rouge said understanding exactly where Sonic is coming from.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders at this.

"Sorry I said anything I was only trying to help…is that the time I better be going. Hope you get well soon Shadow. Bye guys…and Sonic if you need anything I'll be at my post on Angel Island ok." Knuckles said after he looked at the clock that read 11:10 and then left.

Shadow decided he would stay up until his and Sonic's friends were gone. Amy and cream were next to leave as they had a shopping trip planned. Tails and Rouge left not long after at 11:50, Tails went to start on his workshop and Rouge went to bug Knuckles on Angel Island.

Before Rouge left she asked Shadow if he was up to it, if he wanted to go on a night flight with her at midnight which he said he would love too if he felt better that is. They both agreed that Rouge would come over at a few hours before midnight to see if Shadow was alright enough to fly with her.

Shadow was wondering about the apartment unsure what to do with himself he felt too restless to lay down and sleep yet he was tired at the same time.

"Shadow if you'd like you can join me on the sofa, I was thinking about watching a movie. What do you say, want to cuddle up with me?" Sonic asked his vampire mate with a soft smile noticing the tiredness in his eyes.

Shadow lightly smiled at this.

"I would love to my love. Shall I get some blankets for us?" Shadow agreed then asked.

"I'll get them why don't you pick the movie." Sonic replied before rushing to bring back out the blankets he put away earlier.

When Sonic returned Shadow was sitting on his rocking chair waiting for Sonic to return.

"Here we are come on Shadow I don't bit, well not as hard as you do." Sonic said as he tapped the empty seat next to himself.

Shadow smirked at the little joke and moved next to Sonic. They both got comfortable, Sonic was at the arm side of the sofa and Shadow slightly laid across Sonic. Shadow snuggled into Sonic which received an arm around him, holding him closely.

Sonic pressed play with the remote and the movie began. (N/A…They are watching what ever movie you want them to watch k I couldn't decide on what film so yeah.)

"We haven't done this in ages a Shads." Sonic whispered into his boyfriends ear.

"Humm no we haven't…we should do this more often." Shadow lazily replied as he could feel himself finally relax.

It wasn't long into the movie that Sonic could hear light snores coming from Shadow, he looked down only to see his mate sleeping peacefully.

"That's right Shads you rest…good night." Sonic whispers then places a kiss on Shadow's forehead.

Sonic soon found he too was drifting off so he figured he would join his mate in slumber land. The two lovers were on the sofa fast asleep with the movie still playing at 1o'clock in the afternoon


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Hours passed and Sonic awoke only to stare at the menu screen on the telly. He slowly rubbed his emerald green eyes and then sat up on the sofa. He stretched his muscles and gave a big yarn then looked over at Shadow whom was still fast asleep with his wings almost covering his whole body.

Sonic gave a light smile at this but couldn't help thinking how much Shadow looked a little defensive whilst he was curled within himself. Sonic carefully got up off the sofa and picked up the blanket off the floor then covered Shadow's body with it. Sonic stepped back and looked at his boyfriend and wondered how Shadow ended up on the other side of the sofa in the first place. He shook away the thought and left Shadow to rest.

Sonic lazily wondered into the kitchen then stopped by the fridge. He stayed staring at the fridge for a few second before opening it and collecting a can of coke. Sonic creaked the can open, took a long slurp and stared at the clock on the wall.

"O my god is that the time Tails will be back soon and I haven't even started on supper yet." Sonic thought as he drank from his can and reading the clock that told him it was 6pm.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and returned into the living room where Shadow was still resting.

As Sonic entered and saw his lover, he couldn't help but to feel something wasn't right. He put it down to the fact that Shadow didn't fall asleep until about 1pm'ish and turned the DVD off. Sonic sat on the other end of the sofa so he was next to Shadow and did a bit of channel hoping. Just as he was turning the telly off the door was knocked on.

Sonic switched the TV off first before going to the door knowing who it was anyway. He quietly opened the front door and let Tails in.

"Hi Tails, you don't mind keeping the noise down to a minimum. Its just Shadow is resting on the sofa and didn't fall asleep until roughly 1pm" Sonic asked his little brother in a whisper as he closed the door.

"Not at all. You sure Shadow's alright he doesn't seem himself. I mean he's never stayed awake until 1 before and we've known him for a while now." Tails replied as the two walked soundlessly into the living room and sat on the unoccupied sofa.

They both looked over at Shadow who hasn't moved a muscle.

"I'm really not sure Tails he's been acting wearied ever since he came home last night." Sonic said in a concerned whisper.

"Maybe I should wake him up." Sonic then added in a more of a worried tone for his boyfriend and himself for going to wake a vampire up.

Tails nodded then Sonic got up and approached Shadow, removed the blanket and touched him gently.

"Erm Tails something is wrong, Shadow feels really warm and when I say warm I mean he's hot with a fever or something." Sonic announced then lightly shaking his boyfriend.

Shadow didn't respond and Tails walked over to him.

"Your right he's burning up." Tails replied as he felt Shadow's forehead.

"Come on Shadow time to wake up." Sonic slightly shouted and shaking him a little harder. Shadow still didn't respond and just stayed there on the sofa wrapped up within himself.

Now Sonic was starting to panic and unable to think of any sort of way to wake his lover. Tails saw how worried Sonic started to become and he too felt concern for Shadow.

"Sonic I don't suppose you have his father's number by any chance, maybe he would know what to do to wake his son up." Tails asked and then seeing Sonic's face light up.

"Tails you're a genius I can go through Shadow's mobile and see." Sonic announced to his two tailed friend.

Tails smiled and watched Sonic disappear into his and Shadow's room.

Sonic entered his room in a flash and started to search through his boyfriends belongings but couldn't find Shadow's mobile.

"Where is that damn phone? It has to be here somewhere." Sonic said to himself in a frustrated tone as he rummaged through every draw that had Shadow's things in.

Sonic stopped searching and slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Tails looked at Sonic's sad expression and put two and two together.

"No luck finding it then…maybe you should check his cloak and I'll look in the kitchen draws and cupboards. One of us is bound to come across it sooner or later." Tails said then smiled reassuringly.

"Good idea little bro" Sonic replied then rushing by the front door where the coats were hung. Tails also rushed off but headed for the kitchen.

The two searched for a few hours. After realising Shadow's mobile wasn't it his cloak Sonic decided to help Tails out in the kitchen. It was almost 9pm when they finished searching in the kitchen.

"Tails I'm going to try to wake Shadow up again." Sonic said in a sad tone of voice.

"Ok Sonic I'll carry on looking around the apartment." Tails replied closing a draw.

Sonic slowly walked up to Shadow whom was in the exact same position. He started of gently shaking him and calling his name out in a soft tone, when Sonic didn't get the response he was after, he shook a little rougher and called his name a little louder. Doing this for a few minutes he still didn't get a response.

The door was knocked on in a loudish way, Sonic was about to get up and answer it but Tails shouted out as he rushed to answer the door.

"Don't worry Sonic I've got it."

Sonic sighed and silently prayed that his boyfriend would wake up and be ok. Tails walked into the living room with Rouge the bat. Rouge straightaway noticed that Sonic looked sad and she saw worry in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Hun what's the matter?" Rouge asked then looked at Shadow's sleeping form.

"He wont respond to anything no matter how roughly you shake him or how loudly you shout his name. H-he wont wake up." Sonic whispered in a sad tone and on the verge of tears.

Rouge thought for a moment and suddenly had a idea.

"Ok I have a plan but I don't know if it will work but its worth a try right." Rouge started to say in a calm voice and gaining both the fox and hedgehogs attention.

"Right here it is…Shadow's a vampire right and what do vampires crave for the most?" Rouge asked with a grin.

Both Sonic and Tails shouted out "blood" at the same time.

"Exactly so all we have to do is get some blood and put it under his nose and see if the smell of blood will wake him up." Rouge finished feeling a little proud of herself for coming up with this plan.

Sonic grinned at Rouge and thinking that might just work but then Sonic noticed something important.

"Err there might be a little problem I gave Shadow the last blood pack this morning for breakfast I don't have any more and the butchers closed 3 hours ago." Sonic announced then added, "but I know where I could retrieve some blood." Sonic said in a serious tone.

"Ok where Sonic?" Tails questioned then realising what Sonic was thinking.

"Sonic you can't do that" Tails added when he figured it out.

"What, what his he going to do to…O Sonic are you sure you want to do that. We can find another way to wake him up." Rouge said then also realising what the blue hedgehog was getting at.

Sonic gave off a light smile. "If there is a chance it could wake him up I'm doing it and presides cutting yourself couldn't hurt that much, I mean I've been through worse right." Sonic announced to his and Shadow's best friend.

"Alright if your sure you want to, Tails be a dear and go get a small knife will you then give it to Sonic please." Rouge said and was really hoping this will work, she didn't want to loose her closest friend or didn't want Sonic to loose his boyfriend.

Tails returned with a small clean knife and cautiously handed it to his big bro. Sonic took the knife and positioned the blade on his finger, he was just about to put enough pressure on the blade to purposely cut himself when the door went off.

Sonic stopped all movement and froze looking in the direction of the door.

"I'll get the door" Tails rushed off to answer the door.

Sonic took in a deep breath and whispered under his breath "This is for you my love."

Sonic was stopped for the second time and he got a little annoyed at this.

"O what is it now can't you see that with every minute that passes Shadow could be getting worse." Sonic said as he looked at the one who shouted stop.

Sonic's annoyed expression faded and was hit by a wave of confusion on the fact that Tails had just invited a total stranger into his home.

The stranger was a jet black hedgehog with deep purple eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a long black cloak like Shadows with no shirt on. He had black boots over his jeans and they had a studded buckle going all the way around the rim of the boots. If he had red strips and eyes you would think it was Shadow himself…

"Excuse me I do apologise on interrupting on what ever it is you were doing but…What exactly are you doing.?" The stranger said in a deep and dominant tone of voice.

Sonic pulled the knife away from his exposed finger and lowered it down onto the coffee table.

"Well I was erm about to cut myself to…wait a minute who are you?" Sonic started to explain but decided to question this stranger in his and Shadow's home.

The stranger rolled his eye's and muttered "mortals" under his breath.

"Yes how rude of me, let me introduce myself. I am Collin overlord of the underworld I have come to your realm to speak to my son Shadow…who seems to still be resting." Collin said then looked at his son and a huge wave of concern hit him at full force.

"What happened to him, Sonic?" Collin asked sounding really worried.

"I-I don't know he just wouldn't wake up…that's why I was going to cut my finger to see if the smell of blood could wake him." Sonic explained in a saddened tone.

Collin picked up on his tone and symphonised a little with him.

"Well It seems I came at the right time other wise you would probably be dead." Collin said and earning confused looks his way.

Collin saw the looks he was given and decided to explain what he meant.

"Erm how can I put this in a way you three could understand humm…ok when a vampire is in an unconscious state, like my son here they are no longer in control of there cravings for blood. So if you would of cut your finger Sonic and put it near my son's nose then his instincts would completely take over his body. He then would grab you in a tight hold and wouldn't let you go until his thirst was satisfied." Collin calmly explained then thought "Wow my son must mean a hell of a lot to him. They must be really close or something."

The three friends were slightly shocked at the new bit of information and all were very thankful that Collin came when he did.

"So since we can't wake him up maybe you could give it a try, please" Sonic asked in a pleading tone.

Collin nodded and approached his only son, kneeled down and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. Collin then froze unable to find the will to move.

"H-he's burning up." Collin whispered and the three friends could see tears about to form in his eye's.

"How bad is he?" Rouge asked as Collin stood up then picking Shadow up off the sofa and holding him close in his arms.

"H-he's dieing…we need to get him to a doctor and quickly." Collin chocked out and a single tear fell from his eyes.

Sonic couldn't understand why or how.

"I-I don't understand he was fine up until last night after coming back home with a stab wound." Sonic whispered out with tears threatening to escape and run free.

"He can't die, he can't do this to me. I need him." Sonic then said tears now falling down his cheeks and showing no signs of stopping.

"I love him too much to live without him." Sonic added in a slight whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You love my son…then you must be his mate Tanya mentioned." Collin asked in a slight shocked tone which everyone picked up on.

Sonic was now thinking the worst "He's going to stop Shads from seeing me I know it."

"I take it you don't approve." Tails asked the vampire overlord.

On hearing this Collin came out of shock and cleared his throat.

"Well I have to admit I never saw this coming considering how Shadow's behaviour was before he came to this realm. I guess you really can't help who you fall in love with. You both have my approval." This caused Sonic to smile lightly and he felt slight relief wash over him.

Collin looked down at his son for a few seconds then thought.

"I never knew my son would have this much effect on a few mortals. He must really care about them. I guess he truly is growing up."

Collin then looked at his son's friends and lover.

"Come with me, we are going on a little trip to the underworld and I'm sure Shadow would want you all to see where he lives. I am assuming he has told you about his previous accommodations before he came here." Collin said as he made a portal.

"Erm if I say yes Shadow wont get into trouble will he?" Sonic asked shyly not wanting his boyfriend in trouble.

Collin softly smiled at that question.

"Of course not he trusts you all not to say anything so I trust you all as well. Lets go before he gets any worse." Collin answered then walked through the portal followed closely by Tails, Rouge and Sonic.

As soon as they all entered, the portal closed up behind them.

Deep in the middle of the underworld a portal formed and grew bigger until it was the right size for the group to walk through. Collin walked through first with his son in arms then the three friends followed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

The underworld was unbelievably wondrous. The skies was a mixture of reds and dark pinks with patches of black clouds. The air was warm and a bit but not much of a cool breeze. There were trees with dark purple leaves and rusty coloured bushes and shrubs. The one thing that stood out from the plant life where they all entered was the single rose bush that had huge black roses on. The rose bush was in the centre of the garden and it was 5 times as big as the ones you would get in the mortal realm with roses as big as someone's head.

"Wow I can't believe we're actually in the underworld…where not too far away from medical help I hope." Rouge said as she took in her surroundings.

"Of course not we are on the palace grounds. Believe it or not but this is our garden area." Collin replied then started to walk in the direction of the palace.

The friends walked also and soon they reached the palace. Collin walked up the many steps that lead inside the palace but the friends froze at the sight of the building they were about to enter.

The palace was huge in height with many tall windows and pillars. The bricks were tanned in colour. Lighter in some places and darker in others. There were at least 30 steps to climb up to reach inside but luckily they were only small in height.

"This place is beautiful why would Shadow want to leave this all for a simple apartment in a city?" Tails asked to no one in general.

Collin noticed the three weren't following him inside and he turned around to face them. He couldn't help but give off a small grin at there facial expressions.

"Come on you can have a proper look around later I'm sure my son would give you all a VIP tour of the palace when he's better." Collin announced and the friends carried on up the steps.

They stopped in the middle of the main entrance and looked around.

The room they were in was decorated with pictures of all sorts from a beautiful lake with trees and flowers around it to a picture of the palace from a far distance. The walls were a pale cream colour, the floor had a beautiful mosaic picture of the palace gardens . As for the ceiling there was a wonderfully detailed pattern made from glass with strong bold colours that filled the whole length of the ceiling. In the middle hung a huge crystal chandler that looked to be the size of a small van.

"This place is huge." Sonic half shouted out in shock on how big the palace was compared to his and Shadow's small apartment.

"Yes it is, it takes 6 maids to clean each room from top to bottom." Collin replied then signalling one of his maids over.

The maid, who happened to be a light brown cat with a long white tail rushed over with a smile but when she saw Shadow the smile soon disappeared.

"My lord what's wrong with Master Shadow?" She asked in a worried tone as she bowled in respect.

"Well he is a little run down and he will be fine, could you tell my wife I'm back and to come to Shadow's room. I'm sure she is dying to see her son." Collin ordered in a calm and respectful manner.

"Yes my lord right away…should I ring the doctor to check him over?" the maid asked in a concerned tone.

"Why what a good idea please do that better to be safe then sorry." Collin replied with a smile and watched his young maid rush off.

The three friends became a little confused. They swore Collin said Shadow was dieing.

"Err I'm sorry but why did you say to your maid that Shadow's condition wasn't serious?" Sonic asked in a confused tone.

"Well I cannot have the whole underworld knowing my only son and hire is dieing. That would cause a huge panic and upset." Collin replied as they all made there way to Shadow's room.

"Why would they panic…O I see they would worry about who would take over the responsibility of running the underworld." Tails asked then answered his own question as they approached Shadow's bedroom door.

"You are quite a bright little fox Tails that is exactly what would happen." Collin said stopping in front of Shadow's door, opening it then walked through with Sonic, Rouge and Tails closely behind.

Collin laid his son onto the double bed and sat next to him. He then looked over at Sonic.

"Sonic you said my son was stabbed last night, do you know what happened that night?" Collin asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know the ins and outs of it but Shadow said this morning that he was stabbed with a rusty old looking knife…you don't suppose he could of caught an infection because his wound kept bleeding then stopping." Sonic explained in a panicky tone as he thought of what was wrong with his mate.

Collin looked back at Shadow and stroked his cheek softly.

"I don't think it's an infection Sonic but I do think he might be suffering from blood poisoning, which I'm afraid to say is extremely fatal for vampires. The out come is almost always death." Collin said in a chocked up whisper.

Nothing was said after that and the room stayed silent until Collin's wife came rushing into the room. Collin's wife was a deep blood red hedgehog with long wild hair. She was dressed in a long down to the floor lilac silk dress that sparkled in the light. She had on 2inch heeled ankle high boots that were an off white colour and around her neck was a white gold locket, that if you opened it up it would show you a family portrait.

"Shadow my sweet little baby…what's wrong with him Collin?" Collin's wife asked as she rushed to her son's side and caressed his face with her hand.

"And why are there mortals in the palace?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Emily these our Shadow's friends Tails and Rouge. Get ready for this one this is Sonic our son's mate." Collin said with a smile.

Emily looked at the blue hedgehog and gave off a huge smile.

"Really are you saying Shadow has finally settled down…and he's a hansom one too." Emily replied feeling a little happier that was until she looked at Shadow again.

"The doctor should be here soon then we can all find out for sure what Shadow's condition is." Collin reassured everyone.

The maid that rang for the doctor came rushing in with the doctor closely behind.

"My Lord and Lady this is Dr Lynx." The made announced then walked off leaving the Dr in the room.

Dr Lynx was an old yet well respected golden coloured meerkat. He had his stethoscope around his neck and a medical bag in his right hand. He was wearing a white lab coat that had his name attached in bold black letters.

"My Lord and Lady how may I be of assistance?" Dr Lynx asked as he bowled.

"It's my son he's burning up and in an unconscious slumber. I think he could be suffering from blood poisoning." Collin explained in a serious tone.

The doctor nodded in response and walked over to Shadow. He put his hand onto Shadow's forehead and gave a 'humm'.

Doctor Lynx went into his bag and retrieved a few medical instruments out and set it up on the desk by the bed.

"With you permission my Lord I would like to take a sample of your son's blood please." Dr Lynx asked calmly in a soft tone.

Collin nodded a yes and Dr Lynx drew some of Shadow's blood out using a needle. He then emptied it into a tube and added some clear substance with it. They all waited silently for the results.

"Humm interesting…my Lord your suspicions are correct your son does in face have blood poisoning." Dr Lynx said as he packed his equipment up and put it back into his bag, then grabbed a needle and two different substances out.

"Again with your permission could I inject these liquids into your son…but please bare in mind this hasn't been tested on anyone before. These substances were discovered by our scientists only a month ago. It's a huge break through in researching about blood poisoning and how to cure it." Dr Lynx explained in a serious tone.

Collin looked at his wife then nodded at her with a smile in which she nodded back.

"Ok put that the fact it hasn't been tested aside, could it cause more harm to my son." Collin asked looking directly at Dr Lynx.

"I assure you my Lord without this injection your Son will have no hope of surviving this serious yet deadly condition." Dr Lynx announced.

"O-k…do it." Collin agreed in a serious tone.

With that said Dr Lynx prepared the two substances into the one needle, sterilised Shadow's wrist then slowly injected the serum into Shadow.

"There all done. Just keep a close eye on him and if there is no improvement then please call me immediately." Dr Lynx said as he packed everything up and picked his bag up.

"We will and thank you so much…O and please don't mention this to anyone just encase." Collin thanked then asked.

"Don't you worry the injection will work I'm sure of it. Good bye my Lord and Lady. Good bye." Dr Lynx said his good byes and left the palace.

"Right we should leave Shadow to rest we can all check on him a little later." Collin suggested then signalled everyone to leave the room.

Silence was between all those walking down the hallway away from where Shadow was resting, it was so quirt you could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

They reach a largish room with a long dark violet sofa that could fit 6 people on it and a few cosy red chairs to sit on and a long but curved black coffee table that was shaped like an arch.

The room was similar to the main entrance they saw earlier but without the mosaic picture just dark blue tiling on the floor and the walls were a mocha colour instead of cream.

They all sat down on the long sofa, all feeling anxious. Tanya rushed into the lounge area with her son not far behind her.

"I just saw the doctor leave is everything ok…Hi guys what are you all doing here?" Tanya asked as she and her son approached all those sitting on the large deep purple sofa.

"Sweetie your brother isn't very well but he is on the mend. He just needs time to rest." Emily answered to her daughter with a not so convincing smile.

Collin felt his wife's sadness and pulled her in for a cuddle.

"Shadow will be fine my love. He his stronger then we all give him credit for." Collin announced reassuringly in which earned him a small kiss on the cheek by his wife.

"I know he is." Emily whispered into her husband's chest.

On hearing that her brother was ill Tanya's eyes started to water and held her son close.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Tanya chocked out as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"He has blood poisoning but the Dr gave him something to cure him of it. He will be ok." Collin answered his daughters question with confidence within his words.

"Yeah this is Shadow after all…Well I better be getting this little one off to bed." Tanya said noticing her son yarning and rubbing his eyes.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning. Could I say goodnight to uncle Shadow please mummy?" Nicholas asked as they walked out of the room.

"Of course sweetie but we have to be quirt because he needs to rest." Tanya answered her son both making there way to Shadows room.

Tanya and Nicholas silently entered Shadow's room and walked up to where he was resting.

"Uncle Shadow…goodnight, see you in the morning." Nicholas whispered into Shadow's ear and then giving a light kiss on the forehead.

Tanya couldn't help but think that was the sweetest thing to date she has witnessed.

"Come on Nicholas let's leave him to rest." Tanya whispered also taking a hold of the young vampire's small hand and leading him out of the room.

Tanya silently closed the door up and went to hers and Nicholas' bedroom.

Back in the living room everybody was starting to feel the tiredness creep up on them. Emily and Collin stood up off the sofa and so did the friends.

"Ok everyone if you could follow us we will show you all to your rooms." Collin announced in a tried voice.

The three followed Emily and Collin out and towards their temp rooms. They walked back down the hallway and stopped at a door to their left. They walked in after Collin and Emily.

The room wasn't anything special the walls were a plain white with the one picture of a bunch of red and purple flowers in a vase sitting on a small brown table. The floor had dark grey tiles with a circular peach coloured rug that was placed in the centre of the room. There was a double bed against one of the walls and a door beside it that led to the inbuilt bathroom. There were two long windows that were on the same side of the large room but were separated by a length of wall where the picture hung. The windows were covered by velvet curtains that were blackish grey. There was a bedside table between the bed and window with a small lamp with a glass like shade over the bulb. The main light in the room was like every ceiling light, a huge chandelier with glass crystals dangling from it.

"This room is for you to stay in Rouge. I hope you have a satisfying rest and we will see you in the morning." Emily announced to Rouge with a smile.

"Thank you it's a lovely room…good night everyone and see you tomorrow." Rouge replied with a small yarn.

"Good night Rouge." Both Sonic and Tails said in a tried tone.

Everyone left Rouge in her temp room then carried on walking a little further down the hallway until they reached another room but on the right.

They all entered the largish room and the two brothers looked around. This room was similar to the room Rouge was given to sleep in but this one had mint green walls instead of white and light brown floor tiles with a smallish dark green circular rug. The ceiling was the same and the curtains were a darker shade of green. The layout of the room was the same and so was the bed and furniture.

"Tails this will be your room. Again I hope you sleep well and we will see you in the morning." Emily announced to Tails with a smile.

"Thank you very much and I don't doubt I will…Good night." Tails replied with a warm smile.

"Good night little bro see you in the morning." Sonic said to his little brother before leaving the room with Collin and Emily.

The three left the room and carried on down the hallway. They went passed Shadow's room and all three glanced at the door as they walked passed quietly. They all stopped at the last door on the right next to Shadow's room and opposite Collin and Emily's room.

They entered the room and Sonic looked around then smiled. The walls were a baby blue with black floor tiles and a huge cream square rug in the middle of the room. The ceiling was a cream colour with glow in the dark stars dotted all over the room. The curtains were a deep blue with black tassels at the ends. The bed was a small single bed with silver bars going all the was around as if to prevent someone falling out of bed. The furniture was the same but painted in different shades of blue. The layout of the room and furniture was very similar to the other rooms only exception was the long rectangle chest that sat at the end of the bed.

This room was special in one way and one way only.

"This room was Shadow's baby room before he was old enough to go into the room he is in now. We wanted him close to our room as possible." Emily said with a soft smile.

"We figured that as soon as Shadow's better you would just share his room with him so I hope you don't mind sleeping in here tonight." Collin added with a warm smile.

"No this is perfect thank you…so did Shadow fall out of bed often?" Sonic replied then asked as he pointed at the safety bars around the bed.

"Every once in a while, he was such a mover in his sleep. There were a couple of time when he walked while sleeping. The first time he did that scared me half to death." Emily answered in a loving tone.

"I'd say, he caused a huge panic that night. Everyone searched for him for at least an hour until I found him curled up with his stuffed bunny in the laundry room underneath his blanket. Mind you he was only two at the time." Collin added with a smile as the memory played in his mind.

Sonic smiled and thought how cute Shadow would of looked like curled up within a blanket cuddling a stuffed bunny.

"Well its getting very late so we bid you a good night." Collin said with a small yarn.

"O and if you need us we are just opposite form you" Emily added with half lidded eyes from tiredness

"Thank you and good night." Sonic replied before Collin and Emily walked out of the room.

Sonic glanced one more time around the room Shadow used to sleep in when he was an infant. He walked towards the bed and climbed in. He removed his shoes and socks then placing them on the floor. His gloves were next to be removed and places on top of the bed side table. Sonic took his t-shirt off but left his trousers on, he didn't feel 100% comfortable stripping off to his boxers in someone else's home.

Sonic got under the covers and laid down. He shifted from side to side trying to get comfortable. After a minute he found the perfect position and slowly closed his eyes to sleep but not before wishing his mate a good night in his mind.

Everyone was now in their beds fast asleep awaiting for the morning to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Morning soon came in the underworld with a dull light seeping through the windows of the palace. Unlike the mortal realm there were no sounds of birds singing their morning song or cars zooming passed with the person in a rush to get somewhere.

Yes it was indeed quirt of them noises but there were other noises to be heard. The maids were busy cleaning and setting the dining table, the kitchen was buzzing with workers getting ready for breakfast and a familiar sound of water running in the shower room in Collin and Emily's bedroom.

Rouge awoke with a yarn. She sat up and stretched her arms up high. She relaxed herself then looked around the room and slowly remembered where she was. She smiled at the fact that she was actually in the underworld, a place she has always wanted to visit since she found out where Shadow was from. The smile soon faded away when her best friend was thought of.

"I wonder how he is doing? I hope he is ok now." Rouge whispered to herself as she got out of bed and headed to the built in bathroom to freshen up.

Tails was wide awake and in the bathroom. Early mornings was nothing new to him infact he was surprised that he didn't wake up and hour ago.

"Guess travelling to a different realm really makes you tried." Tails thought as he freshened up a little.

Sonic was only just opening his eyes. He didn't sleep that well infact he woke up during the night expecting Shadow to join him but then he remembered his mate's condition and sadly closed his eyes again. He didn't fall back to sleep until a few hours ago only to wake up to the dim light shining through the curtains. So you can safely say he didn't sleep peacefully.

Sonic stayed laying in bed for a few extra minutes before too freshening up in the bathroom.

Collin and Emily were the first to exit their bedroom fresh and ready for another busy day ruling the underworld. They both walked hand in hand towards their only son's room. They froze when they reached his room and Collin slowly opened the door. They stepped through and walked towards Shadow whom had moved position in his sleep.

"He's moved in his sleep Collin. He's on the mend thank goodness." Emily whispered then sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness indeed my love." Collin also whispered then pulled his wife into a little hug.

Emily moved closer to her son and stroked his cheek softly in which caused Shadow to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the one who disturbed him.

"M-mother, father…w-what are you doing here?" Shadow whispered in a croaky voice and feeling slightly confused.

To Shadow he was still in the mortal realm sleeping in his and Sonic's apartment and was confused on why his mother and father was in the apartment with him.

Shadow then looked around and noticed he wasn't where he thought he was. He was in his room in the underworld with everything exactly the way he left it. His room was very similar to every other room in the palace except it was on a bigger scale and the walls were a deep purple making the room dark during the night and day. The curtains were black with a silver strip at the bottom.

There was a wooden wardrobe, a dressing table with a mirror attached, a desk with a black spinney chair and a laptop, a double bed with black silk covers and a bedside table with a lamp on top. the ceiling was the same as every where else with a huge crystal chandelier in the centre.

Shadow looked back to his mother and father with a very confused look in his eyes.

"How did I get here? I don't remember coming back home." Shadow asked trying to sit up in his bed.

Collin moved instinctively to helped his son sit up seeing that he was a little weak to do it all himself.

When Collin helped his son to get into a comfortable position, he then sat on the bed next to him with Emily sitting next to Collin.

"You see my son you were unconscious when I arrived to see you in your apartment and I brought you back home to see a doctor. The doctor did some tests on you and we all found out you were suffering from blood poisoning." Collin explained in a quirt and calm tone.

"But on a high note the doctor administered an injection to rid of the blood poisoning and now you are on the mend." Emily added with a soft smile.

Shadow listened to what he was told by his parents very carefully and nodded every so often to show that he understood.

"So that's why I feel a little weak." Shadow asked then said "I should contact Sonic to tell…" Shadow was cut off by his father.

"Shadow my son Sonic is here along with your friends Rouge and Tails. They came with me last night." Collin said with a smile which caused his son to lightly smile as well.

"So…Sonic's a cutie isn't he" Emily said making Shadow a little nervous.

Shadow didn't mention to his parents about Sonic because he was scared that they would forbid him from having a romantic relationship with another male and a mortal of that.

He knew his sister would keep the sex of his mate a secret from his mother and father so he wasn't worried of her telling.

Shadow had a nervous look on his face, he knew he had to tell them but that doesn't mean if his fears were correct he would stop seeing Sonic. Shadow gave a weak smile and looked at his parents. Nervousness could be clearly seen in his eyes with a small hint of fear.

"T-there's something I need to tell you both and I should of told you a long time ago…the thing is I-I've kind of been seeing someone for a while now and…" Shadow started to say in a nervous tone but was cut off by Collin.

Collin noticed his son was highly anxious about what he was saying and he softly put his finger on Shadow's lips to silence him.

"Shadow…me and your mother already know you are in a romantic relationship with Sonic and we are both fine with that. You have our approval." Collin said in a caring tone as he lowered his finger away from Shadow's lips.

"Sweetheart don't look so nervous…did you think we wouldn't approve?" Emily asked in a soft voice.

Shadow nodded to his mothers question looking down at his lab. Shadow couldn't help but to feel a little shocked but also relieved as well as he processed what his father had said to him.

Collin gently lifted his son's head up so eye contact could be made and softly smiled.

"O Shadow your happiness is what matters to us" Collin whispered into Shadow's ear while embracing his son in a fatherly hug.

Shadow returned the hug then smiled as he heard his fathers words. The hug ended after a minute but Shadow's smile remained upon his muzzle.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much Sonic means to me…then again maybe you do" Shadow softly says with half lidded eyes.

Collin and Emily stood up from the bed and Shadow removed the bed covers off of himself then swerved around so he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it sweetie you can stay in bed a little longer" Emily asked watching Shadow trying to get out of bed.

Shadow stood up with a wobble but soon found his balance then looked over at his mother with a soft look.

"I-I will be fine mother I feel much better." Shadow assured his mother with a smile.

"If you are sure Shadow. We'll see you in the dining area when you're ready." Collin said as he and Emily walked towards the door.

Shadow just smiled softly as he watched them leave. They closed the door and Shadow sighed sitting back onto his bed feeling a little dizzy.

"Maybe I shouldn't of got up so quickly." Shadow whispered to himself trying not to pay attention to the spinning room.

When Collin an Emily exited Shadow's room Sonic was just coming out of the his room. Sonic turned to face them and started to walk towards Emily and Collin. They all met up a little away form Shadow's room.

"Is he ok? Can I see him?" Sonic asked in concern and looked up at them anxiously.

"Yes he's ok and of course you can sweetie." Emily replied lovingly before leaving with her husband.

"Thank you." Sonic said then watched them leave.

Sonic approached his mates room and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Shadow…How are you feeling?" Sonic called to his mate then asked as he entered the room.

He closed the door and walked up to his lover who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Shadow smiled at sonic, watching him approach the bed then sitting next to himself.

"Morning my love and I'm feeling fine, a little light headed but fine. Did you sleep ok?" Shadow answered then asked in a weak but loving tone.

Sonic picked up on his tone and looked a little concerned at first but knew Shadow was getting better.

"Actually I had a bit of a rough night but I'm sure tonight will be much better since I get to sleep with you." Sonic replied truthfully.

Shadow frond a little at this knowing to well that Sonic slept roughly because of him. Shadow looked down to the floor feeling a little guilty for making his mate so worried.

"I'm sorry I worried you Sonic my love, I…" Shadow was cut short but his mate.

"You don't have to apologise its not your fault. You didn't know you were going to get blood poisoning…come here." Sonic said in a gentle tone then lightly pulled Shadow into an embrace which Shadow excepted.

The hug was broken and a kiss was shared only lasting a few seconds before Shadow jerked away causing Sonic to become a little confused.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked feeling a little hurt at how Shadow pulled away. To Sonic it felt like he was just rejected.

Shadow remained silent trying to make sense on how he just felt when kissing Sonic. He felt strange, a feeling he has near experienced around Sonic before. It was almost like Shadow wanted to bite him. Shaking the feeling away Shadow just gave Sonic a warm smile.

"Its nothing Sonic. I just need to use the bathroom. You wouldn't mind helping me up a little I still feel somewhat dizzy." Shadow asked in a whisper and a light smile.

Sonic shrugged off the feeling he just felt and returned the warm smile. He got up and helped his lover by gently pulling Shadow off the bed. Shadow got his balance like before but it took less time with Sonics help. Sonic let go and stayed alert just encase Shadow swayed too much and looses his balance.

Shadow's dizzy feeling soon went as he slowly walked towards the built in bathroom and closed the door up behind himself. Sonic could hear the water in the shower running then the toilet flushing as he laid down on the bed with closed eyes.

After 20 minutes Shadow exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and small droplets of water falling off his wings and head quills. He looked over at Sonic who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed and softly smiled at him.

Shadow walked slowly towards his wardrobe and opened it up just looking at his clothes he hasn't warn since he left for the mortal realm, wondering to himself what he should wear.

After a few minutes Shadow pulled out a pair of black skin tight jeans, a studded belt and his deep red rob with golden lining. He then selected a pair of plain black leather boots, closed the wardrobe and walked towards the bed. He laid his clothes out then sat down on the end of the bed on the same side Sonic was laying on.

Shadow dried himself and started to get dressed into his chosen clothes. The bottom half of him was dry and bared clothing. His boots were on his feet and jeans tucked inside making his boots show up to his shins. He was in the middle of drying his left wing when Sonic woke and sat up looking over towards Shadow.

"Hay Shads need a hand?" Sonic offered his vampire mate who nodded with a smile.

Sonic got to work gently drying Shadow's right wing while Shadow carried on with his left. Normally Shadow wouldn't need help drying himself but he wasn't going to refuse if Sonic offered to help him. It went the same way with Sonic too, maybe not the hole wing thing but with his quills yeah.

"There we are all done" Sonic whispered in Shadow's ear before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for your help my love. It is much appreciated." Shadow said getting up and walking over to the dresser and picking up a comb so he could brush his white patch of chest fur.

Shadow used the mirror that was connected to the dresser for guidance while also glancing over at Sonic a couple of times through the mirror.

When he was satisfied with his look he placed the comb back where it belonged and slowly wondered to the end of the bed to put his robe on.

Sonic got up and gave Shadow a little assistance with the robe, holding it out so Shadow could put his arms through the sleeves. Sonic stood back a little and examined Shadow's look.

"Wow who could of known you would look even more sexier in a robe. You look more like a royal with that on you." Sonic said looking up and down his lover while grinning.

"So you think I'm sexy do you?" Shadow asked in a seductive tone and with a look to match as he walked up to his lover slowly.

Sonic's grin grew wider at Shadow as he got closer. Shadow stopped in front of Sonic and lent his forehead on Sonic's. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and placed his lips on Shadow's.

The kiss which started as a small peck turned into a deep yet passionate bondage between the two lovers. Sonic moved himself and Shadow closer to the bed until they both fell upon it still with lips together. Sonic knew he couldn't be too rough with Shadow since he was still recovering from his illness but Shadow was making it hard for him to be gentle.

Shadow swiftly yet a little roughly switched places with Sonic causing them to move further on the bed away from the edge where they fell. Shadow had Sonic pinned down on the bed while kissing him more ruthlessly. Shadow broke the kiss and moved to Sonic's jaw line then his neck, sucking, licking and kissing all over. Sonic let out a few loud moans encouraging Shadow to dish out more on him.

As Shadow heard the moans he started to feel that funny feeling again and without realising it his fangs started to grow longer, his pupils dilated and his grip on Sonic tightened a little. Shadow's mind started to cloud over unable to keep in control of his lust for blood, which for him is a first.

Sonic felt his lover grip him tighter then noticed Shadow's fangs had grown feeling them on his neck as Shadow sucked and kissed him. Alarm bell went off in Sonic's head as he realised this. He pushed Shadow off himself with such a force Shadow ended up on the bedroom floor.

Sonic moved to the edge of the bed, looked down at his lover and saw his fangs pocking out of his muzzle. Shadow looked up at his mate, eyes back to normal looking shocked and scared as he realised his fangs grew longer while making out with Sonic.

The two stayed like that for what it seemed like hours, both in shock and both a little scared of what might of happened if Sonic didn't push Shadow away. Shadow was the first to break eye contact now feeling very confused and guilty for what just happened.

"S-Sonic I-I'm so sorry. I-I have no idea what j-just happened. I'm so very sorry." Shadow whispered stuttering on his words and looking down in shame.

Sonic got off the bed and kneeled down to Shadow, he cupped Shadow's cheeks with his hands and gently pulling his head up so eye contact could be made.

"Shadow its alright no harm was done…Its ok Shads really." Sonic reassured his mate while stroking his cheeks seeing tears in the others eyes.

Sonic got up after receiving a warm smile from Shadow then helped Shadow up. Both hedgehogs straightened themselves out and they walked to the door to leave for the dinning area to get some breakfast.

They left the room and walked in silence. As they walked Shadow's fangs went back to their original size hiding any and all evidence of the almost fatal moment in the bedroom.

"Maybe I should speak with my father about what just happened. He might know why it happened and how to avoid it happening again." Shadow whispered in a low tone still feeling guilty.

"Yeah because that has never happened before. Maybe it has something to do with being in the underworld Shads. Think about it I'm the first mortal you have ever been close with while being here." Sonic said putting an arm around Shadow's shoulders and moving Shadow close to himself as they walked down the hall way.

"Maybe but I don't understand how though, I've always had excellent control over my blood lust…I'm sure father could explain in greater detail." Shadow replied leaning his head on Sonic's shoulder as they walked down the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen **

The dining room was huge at least the size of two football pitches. The walls were a rich chocolate colour with a shiny look to them. There was a giant dark brown table in the centre of the room, big enough to fit 20 people around it. The chairs around the table were a tall dark brown with arm and back rest's and had soft deep red cushiony seats.

The table was decorated with candle holders that had cherry red candle sticks on both ends and in the middle of the table. Placemats that were a plain black with gold going all around the edges were in front of every seating place with silver cutlery, cream coloured napkins and empty glasses.

There were two huge crystal chandlers to light up the whole room dangling from a cream coloured ceiling that held a peaceful looking, hand painted picture of an underworld sunset that had different shades of red and faded black whispery clouds.

There was a long stretch of windows on one wall opposite to the entrance door and a glass door in the centre that led to a balcony with tables and deck chairs, that had a beautiful view of the palace garden area. The other walls had tall pictures going all around of different landmarks of the underworld and statues of histories heroic civilians of the underworld, such as the very first doctor and of course the founder of the underworld, the first ever overlord.

Collin was sat in his seat at one end of the table with his wife next to him. Tanya was sat opposite her mother and on the other side of her father with her son Nicholas seated next to herself. Rouge and Tails were also in the dining area and only managed to find it by bumping into Tanya and Nicholas then followed them both. Rouge and Tails sat next to each other with Rouge next to Nicholas.

Breakfast was running slightly late due to the kitchen staff creating dishes non-vampires can eat without becoming ill and to pass the time conversations were made as a way to get to know each other better.

"So Rouge, Tails tell us what it is that you do in the mortal realm?" Colin asked the two friends with a warm smile

"Well I'm kind of an inventor slash mechanic, creating and fixing all kinds of devices and gismos. I also have a high IQ for someone my age and a great knowledge of computers and other techno devices." Tails answered with Collin nodding in understanding.

"I might not be a brain box like Tails over here but when it comes to hunting for rare and exotic gems I'm top of the class. Being a treasure hunter has its perks but sometimes it doesn't pay the bills so I'm also a part time government spy, helping to bust criminals and solving crimes." Rouge replied with a smirk also receiving a nod from Collin.

"I assume you both met my brother through Sonic then and I bet you were shocked to find out he was a blood sucker." Tanya said in slight amusement.

"It was a mind blowing shocker to be honest. Vampires aren't common in the mortal realm and no one really knows much about them infact we didn't know vampires existed until we found out that Shadow was one." Tails replied truthfully.

"I have to say he kept his identity very well hidden even for me not to suspect anything out of the ordinary and I'm an expert of sussing people out and finding out what their hiding. He and Sonic eventually told us when they were in their 10th month of seeing each other and it was after a Halloween party to top it off." Rouge added with that smirk still plastered on her face.

"Yeah we thought it was a Halloween prank until one of our friends tried to pull out Shadow's fangs, only to realise they were real and not plastic." Tails said with a nervous laugh at the end of his sentence as the events of what happened that night played in his mind.

Let's just say after Knuckles got cut when trying to pull Shadow's so called fake fangs out it took a hell of a lot of convincing that he wasn't going to turn into a vampire. It took Shadow a couple of hours to do so and Knuckles did eventually calm down afterwards.

"Shadow just allowed someone to just pull at his fangs without getting angry or upset. I must say you all must mean a hell of a lot to him." Collin said causing his wife to smile.

"He is finally learning to control his gift of darkness." Emily whispered in her husband's ear which earned her a nod as his reply.

"You know it's rude to talk about someone behind their back." Shadow jokingly said as he and Sonic entered the dining room and sat down.

Shadow sat next to his mother and Sonic of course sat next to his vampire lover.

"Shadow its good to see you conscious and well." Tails said with a smile

"Yeah you scared the hell out of all of you." Rouge added with a soft smile.

"Thank you for your concern and I'm sorry if I had caused you both to worry." Shadow sincerely said looking in Rouge's and Tails' direction.

"Father at some point today would there be any chance I could talk to you please?" Shadow asked in a concerning tone and looking into his fathers eye's.

Collin looked back at his only son and frowned a little thinking Shadow has done something extremely wrong but then he saw a glimpse of fear in those ruby red eyes and softened his look.

"Of course my son, after breakfast we'll go in the study and have a nice long chat." Collin replied with a warm smile.

Just as that was said four maids came in with breakfast, bowels of warm blood for the vampire's and waffles with different kinds of berries on along with fresh orange juice for the three mortals. The maids were thanked and they rushed off to do their other duties for the day leaving everyone to enjoy their meal.

Everyone tucked into their breakfast and the non-vampires were slightly shocked at the divine taste of their food.

"And I thought your cooking was good but I'm sorry to say, this tops it off. Guess you will have to cook more often a shads." Sonic said in a teasing tone and a small grin was plastered on his muzzle.

Shadow just rolled his eyes and continued with his breakfast, trying to get used feeding from a bowel and spoon and also trying to control his blood lust. It has been too long since Shadow had had his meals like this and he was starting to lose that ounce of control he had left.

His fangs grew longer and penetrated the spoon as he put it near his mouth creating a hole going all the way through. This caused everyone to stop eating and look at him in surprise. The dining room fell silent as Shadow removed the spoon from his fang and placed it in his half empty bowel.

"Shadow, are you ok?" Sonic whispered to his mate but didn't get ant sort of reply.

Shadow just stared into his bowel of half consumed blood and sighed lightly. He was mentally kicking himself for losing control. Drinking blood from a pint glass was easier then with a spoon, at least he could drink in a fast manner, especially if a straw was added to the equation.

"You haven't done that since you were a baby and back then you were teething." Emily announced then receiving a curious look from almost everyone in the room including Shadow.

"Your not teething again are you Shadow?" Collin asked in a joking manner trying to cheer up his son, which it did.

"Very funny father." Shadow replied with a huge smile looking at his father with slight amusement detected in his eyes.

"I knew your fangs were sharp but not that sharp. That has to be the coolest thing you have ever done." Sonic said then added "now I don't have to struggle when it comes to dodgy tins, you could hole punch it all the way around."

Shadow gave his mate a warm smile, trust Sonic and his father for that matter to cheer him up by creating a light joke at the matter.

"So Emily what else has Shadow bitten when he was a baby?" Rouge asked with a grin in Shadow's direction.

Shadow looked at Rouge with a look that said 'I can't believe you just asked that' then darted his eyes in his mother's direction with a pleading look that said 'please don't.' Shadow's look was ignored.

"Well after the whole biting through his fathers metal spoon stunt I took him for his morning bath, placing him in his cot so I could run his bath without worrying about him crawling off somewhere. When I returned Shadow over here decided to bite all the bars on one side of his cot to the point where it couldn't be fixed. Then there was the time when…" Emily said then was cut short by her son.

"I don't think they want to here any more, lets just leave it at that…please." Shadow interrupted then sighed when his mother smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Your mother may have agreed not to continue the story but I didn't." Collin smirked playfully towards his son.

"What is this embarrass Shadow day or some think." Shadow slightly whispered with closed eyes and sighed in defeat.

"If you like you could see his baby photos, we have 100s of him from when he was a couple of hours old up until when he left the underworld." Emily said with a warm smile

"Yep this is defiantly embarrass Shadow day." Shadow concluded with a sigh.

"We would love to see them, right guys." Rouge answered then lightly kicked Tails in the leg so he would agree.

"Y-yeah sure we would" Tails said jumping up a little at the surprise kick.

"Hell yeah I would love to see how cute my Shad's was." Sonic said without the need any form of encouragement like Tails did.

Shadow sank into his seat a little thinking "this is going to be a long day." Sonic put his hand on Shadow's knee causing Shadow to look at Sonic. Sonic smiled lovingly.

"Don't worry Shadow its just a few photo's how bad can they be." Sonic reassured his mate and gently stroking the upper half of Shadow's leg under the table.

"It's not just photo's mother will show you, I just know it. She has home movies of me its embarrassing to say the least. Just do me a favour and don't think of me any differently ok." Shadow whispered in a tone that only Sonic could hear.

"It wouldn't matter what's on those movies or photographs I could never see you any differently then the way I'll always see you, a loving and caring boyfriend who would do anything and everything to make me happy and safe." Sonic announced in the same whispered tone and with a gentle loving smile.

What Sonic had said to Shadow hit him like nothing that had ever hit him before. Shadow's eye's watered a little at the touching words he heard and gave Sonic a soft warm smile. The moment was interrupted and both Sonic and Shadow looked towards the one who spoke.

"I have the perfect idea while me and Shadow have our little talk you all can go with Emily and spend time with her. I'm sure Shadow doesn't want to be around when the photo's are out in view." Collin suggested with a grin

"There are home movies too. We could watch them together. I'm sure everyone would love to see them." Tanya added with a smirk.

Tanya has been waiting a long time to get back at her little brother and why not do so by encouraging her mother to get the movies out that they took of Shadow as a baby and growing up.

"O yes I almost forgot about them. You should see how adorable Shadow was and the things I managed to capture on tape is so cute." Emily stated getting up from her seat.

Everybody followed her move and got up also. Shadow gave his sister an evil glare with a look that said 'I'll get you back for this.' Tanya just matched the look smirking in triumph finally getting her own back.

They all left the dining area but going down opposite directions. Shadow and Collin headed for the study while the others left for the lounge area.

"If there is a god out there anywhere then please, please don't let my mother show them anything too embarrassing." Shadow preyed silently in his head as he slowly walked beside his father towards the study.

Within minutes they both reached the study, walking in last Shadow closed the door behind him then walked over to the desk where his father has taken a seat behind it. Shadow took a seat on the wooden chair now facing his father.

The study was just like you basic office, there was a dark brown desk with a silver laptop sitting on it in a closed position and an in tray that was filled with endless amounts of paperwork in all 3 slots placed on the right side of the desk. A printer/scanner was positioned next to the laptop on the left side, filled with blank paper ready for a print job. There was a wooden chair on one side and a black swirly chair on the other side.

The desk that was placed in front of the wide stretched window that had a view of the main entrance gates to the palace. The study itself wasn't on a huge scale just enough room to fit the essential items in. There were dark grey filing cabinets going along one side of the wall making it 6 in total with 5 draws to each cabinet, all under lock and key of course.

On the other side of the room was a bookshelf filled with folders filling up 1 shelf and all different kinds of books on the other 4 shelves. The walls were a navy blue with matching curtains and a crystal chandelier hung in the middle of an ivory white ceiling.

Just above the door to the study hung a old looking picture of a jet black male hedgehog with a dark red robe on. He had red tips at the end of his quills almost looking like red flames. His eyes were a blazing red but had a calm look about them and he had a warm smile on his muzzle as if smiling at someone he loved dearly. He had on black fitted trousers and sensible flat shoes. This hedgehog was the founder of the underworld and the very first ever overlord to bring order and peace to the vampire race.

With the robe on you couldn't quite see his huge bat like wings that every male family member that were in line to rule the underworld had. It was a sign of power and leadership but it is only passed from father to son so any other male family member like Nicholas wouldn't have wings. Now if Shadow had a son then his son will have the pleasure of having wings come maturity.

"So my son what is it that you would like to discuss with me?" Collin asked as he sat back in a lazy looking way and lightly swirled around from side to side in his black revolving chair.

"Well it's more of a question then a discussion really but I suppose it would end up as a discussion so what I'm saying is or what I want to ask is..." Shadow babbled on feeling highly nervous about talking to his father on this sort of topic.

"Let me stop you there Shadow, you seem anxious about this. By any chance does this involve a certain blue hedgehog and yourself."Collin asked as he sat up and looked at his son in a serious manner.

Shadow diverted his eyes not wanting to make any sort of eye contact with his father and started to nervously twiddled his fingers. Collin picked up on all these signs of nervousness in Shadow and hoped his darkness wouldn't show itself.

"Y-yes it has actually" Shadow answered in a shaky tone and trying to calm himself down a little so he could explain.

After a minute Shadow calmed down enough to liberate what happened.

"This morning when getting a little too intermit with each other something strange happened that has never happened before when being that close with him. I don't know why but for some reason I wanted his blood to the point where if Sonic hadn't pushed me away I would of..." Shadow said but unable to finish his sentence as the words refused to come out.

"I see and this hasn't happened before, interesting, humm...It could be because you're up close and personal with mortals here in the underworld and your gift of darkness does seem to be stronger when you're here. I take it it's easier to control in the mortal realm then it is in the underworld and in assuming this I'll suggest if you ever fill like that again then remove yourself from the situation and cool off for an hour. Although I have to say you have come a hell of a long way with controlling your gift, whereas before your nerves would have triggered it off by now." Collin suggested to his son then complemented his son's ability.

Shadow nodded in agreement with his fathers suggestion and smiled a little at the complement given to him.

"You really think that even though I have slipped up on two occasion while in the mortal realm but then again I have to admit it was easier to calm myself down afterwards…and no it was never aimed at Sonic or our friends so you can stop looking at me like that. There were reasons behind those times I lost control and yes I have paid the price for them." Shadow replied then admitted now feeling a little uncomfortable.

Collin had a slight disappointed look in his eyes and facial features. He really thought his son had finally gained total control over his darkness and on hearing that Shadow had slipped up a few times had really hit him.

"Just one question on this topic. How long ago where they?" Collin asked in a firm tone of voice.

"The first time it happened was within the first few months of being in the mortal realm, I could feel it building up inside of me and it was triggered by me witnessing someone being mugged so I took my anger out at the mugger." Shadow said in a calm tone.

"Ok that's understandable you were still trying to gain control but on a high note you fort it for along time and I'm glad you used it to help a person in need. What about the second time?" Collin asked now feeling a little better that Shadow isn't going around hurting innocent people.

"The second time it happened was sudden, I didn't feel the usual build up. It was when I was with Sonic actually...don't jump to conclusions just hear me out. We had been dating for 12 months and decided to celebrate so we went out to a club. We left about 3am and walked home slowly since Sonic was drinking this stuff called alcohol. We were almost to our apartment when this group of lads came out of nowhere. We just ignored them and carried on walking but they followed us and grabbed Sonic from behind and pinned him to a wall by his neck. I was pushed down into a puddle and pinned there. I remember them saying that we were dirty fags and as soon as I heard Sonic cry out in pain I switched. One minute I was on the floor the next I was strangling this guy using my darkness. I think the others ran away. I let him go and he got up and ran. I went over to Sonic who looked at me in shock and I could see fear in his eye's. I knew I scared him and I felt so shamed for doing do and still do. We didn't talk to each other until the following night and that's when I told Sonic about my so called gift of darkness. In a way I'm glad I did because if Sonic there to support me then there would have been more occasions of me loosing it." Shadow explained in a serious tone.

Collin nodded to his son to show that he understood what was being said and even though he wouldn't ask many questions on this topic, there was something he really wanted to know.

"Again that moment was understandable you were only protecting you and your mate but Just one last question. What is a fag exactly? I've never heard that expression before." Collin asked in a curious tone.

"Well I asked Sonic that question and he said it's some sort of insult people say to other people who are with someone of the same sex. He said they say it because their homophobic which means an extreme dislike of same sex couples." Shadow explained to his father in a thoughtful tone trying to put the words right.

Collin gave his son an 'o I see' look then a small smirked formed upon his muzzle which didn't go unnoticed.

"So you and Sonic are dirty fags now…I must say not very inventive on name calling but what do you expect, most mortals aren't that bright." Collin announced with that smirk growing ever so slightly.

"True, I have witnessed that first hand." Shadow agreed also with a smirk but it vanished as he remembered something.

"Since we are on a talkative moment here, What was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Shadow asked in a semi serious tone.

Collin's smirk changed into a light smile.

"I'm glad you reminded me my son, although it's not important anymore I was just going to discuss whether or not you were willing to come back home permanently but I see you have made a fitting life there. I would like you to come back to start you training but only when you are ready to return." Collin answered with a smile which earned him one from Shadow.

"I believe we've given your mother enough time to embarrass you with those photo's. lets interrupt before she gets the tapes out and plays them to our guests shall we." Collin said, getting up from his seat.

Shadow nodded getting up also and walking out of the study with his father, also hoping the home movies of him wasn't being played at this very moment. The photos he could just about tolerate but the tapes of him, he knew he would never here the end of them from his best friend.

Shadow figured Rouge would somehow blackmail him into doing something that will more likely involve a jewel hunt in order to keep what was on those tapes a secret from their other friends. Sonic he could trust not to mention anything to them and Tails well a little light threat would do the trick, that or get Sonic to have a few words with him.

So now both Collin and Shadow left the study and made their way to the lounge in a comfortable silence where everyone was located.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

"And here is Shadow when he was six cuddling up with his stuffed bunny, thumb in mouth and fast asleep on the sofa after a busy morning spending time with his daddy." Emily announced showing the friends the photo.

Emily picked up another photo of her only son as a child.

"This one was when Shadow was doing his sums his tutor set for him." Emily said showing a photo of Shadow laying on the floor belly down, pen in mouth, in deep concentration working out difficult sums.

"How old was he in this photo?" Tails asked looking at the maths problems on the piece of paper Shadow was working on in the photo.

"Shadow was about 7 maybe 8 years…you noticed the how hard the maths sums were didn't you." Emily asked receiving a nod and a shy smile from Tails.

"Yeah Shadow used to complain that he didn't feel challenged enough in his lessons so me and Collin had a word with his tutor and after a few diagnostic tests to find out what level he was on, Shadow was then given work on a much higher level." Emily then explained with a proud looking smile.

"Look at this one?" Rouge said picking up a photo, showing everyone then looked over at the lounge entrance.

Shadow and Collin had just walked through at Rouge's announcement.

Shadow stopped walking and stood in shock at the photo Rouge held up in the air for everyone to see. His eyes grew wide and mouth opened slightly as total embarrassment flooded through his whole body.

The photo was of Shadow at the age of three, in the bath with bubbles, playing with a light blue rubber duck while splashing happily with said duck.

"Why hello Shadow…I must say you really was a cutie wasn't you." Rouge announced to a still frozen Shadow with a grin.

Shadow, after a few seconds of Rouge saying her sentence snapped out of his shock moment and slowly walked up to the group clearly not amused. He stopped next to Rouge and snatched the photo out of her hand, examined it then smirked.

The atmosphere became tense as Shadow's smirk grew sinister. Yet no one noticed the playful glint in his eyes.

"I do look cute don't I?" Shadow announced with that smirk still plastered upon his muzzle then added in a playful tone "it's no wonder why I'm so irritable."

Everyone eased up after that was said and the photos were put away all except one that Sonic was looking at.

It was of Shadow at the age of 14 when he just recently got his wings through maturity. In the photo Shadow was in the garden with his father both had their wings stretched out as if they were about to take flight. The photo showed Shadow looking highly excited while Collin looked serious and proud at the same time.

Shadow sat next to his mate on the sofa and looked down at the photo Sonic held.

"Hay Shads I have a question for you, How come none of your baby pictures and other pictures of you as a child, doesn't show your wings?" Sonic asked in a confused tone as he tried to figure it out.

"You see I wasn't born with wings so you wouldn't see them. I got them during maturity. That I have to say was a painful time for me. I had constant backache for a week and then I had to go through even more agony when they shot out of my back very slowly. Well it seemed slowly to me, it could have been no more then 5 minutes. I remember hearing my father whisper to himself something about I should have fallen unconscious but I didn't." Shadow explained in a soft voice as he lent his head on Sonic's shoulder.

"Trust you to defy all vampire logic." Sonic replied in an equally soft voice.

Collin and Emily glanced over to their son and his mate. They then looked at each other with a smile at Shadow's happiness before heading out of the room.

"We're off to attend a meeting with the council in the throne room so me and Emily will see you all at dinner." Collin announced to the group then left with his wife.

Tanya got up not long after and wondered over to her brother then stopped in front of him.

"Shadow could you do me a huge favour please, could you look after Nicholas for a few hours?" Tanya asked with pleading eyes.

"And why should I do that, you practically encouraged mother with the whole 'lets embarrass Shadow with photos of him' thing." Shadow reminded his older sister then added with a playful smirk, "but since I'm nice, sure I'll look after Nicholas. He can help me with showing everyone around the palace."

Tanya smiled a thanks, said good bye to her son then rushed off somewhere. Shadow and Sonic stood up from the sofa and Rouge, Tails and Nicholas followed their movement, getting up also.

"Where is she going in such a rush?" Rouge asked looking in the direction Tanya left in.

"Probably to meet up with her fiancé…yes Nicholas' dad. Right how about I give you three a tour of the palace and Nicholas you can help me." Shadow announced in a cheerful tone leading the way out of the lounge taking a hold of his nephews hand.

Shadow led everyone to the main entrance to the palace. He paused his walking and turned to the three mortals.

"We'll start here and make our way round ending the tour in the library." Shadow stated waving a hand slowly around the room as he said his sentence.

With that agreed Shadow started the tour by the main entrance doors to the palace.

"I'm sure you all have guessed that this is the front entrance to the palace and if you look out of the doors you will see the outside gates that are guarded by some of my father's best security guards. They won't let anyone without an invitation inside the palace and if someone ever decided to sneak in then they will not show any mercy." Shadow announced as the friends had a look.

The front of the palace looking out from the inside was nothing special to Shadow but to the friends it was stunning to see. There were steps from the entrance going down ending at a long stone path that stretched all the way to the gates. The gates themselves were tall with spikes going along the top and they joined onto high concrete walls. They were a shiny silver in colour and they were also arched shaped with thick bars going down from top to bottom.

On both sides of the stone path was exotic looking plants and flowers all of which had different colour petals and the leaves were in different shades of reds, purples and blues. The skies were cloudier then they were yesterday when they arrived and revealing little of the blood red sky. The air was still but slightly damp with a cold feeling as if it was going to rain at some point during the day.

Shadow cleared his throat to get everyone's attention which did the trick.

"Shall we press on there is still plenty to see that you haven't already seen yet." Shadow stated in a slightly amused tone at the way the three mortals looked breathless

"That was only the main entrance, what are they going to be like when they see the rest of this place." Shadow thought as they all exited the main entrance and headed toward their next destination.

As they walked down a hall way they bumped into Tanya and her fiancé who were walking hand in hand.

Tanta's fiancé was a dark forest green hedgehog with light blue eyes. He was dressed in light grey trousers with black and dark blue trainers. He was in an aqua blue short sleeved shirt with the top three buttons undone causing his chest to be seen a little. His quills were laying flat with a small flick at the ends.

"Well if it isn't my soon to be brother in-law. Long time no see Max how have you been? I hope you haven't been treating my sister roughly." Shadow said in a slightly darkened tone and with a smirk plastered upon his muzzle.

At this Tanya shot her brother an evil look which caused Shadow's smirk to widen making his sharp fangs show. During this little staring between Shadow and Tanya, Nicholas ran to his father and was picked up for a cuddle which eventually caused the two siblings to break eye contact.

"Hello Shadow it has been a while hasn't it. The last time I saw you was about 4 maybe 5 years ago just before you left for the mortal realm. I still remember the conversation we had or should I say the threat you gave me." Max said in a calm tone then added "so who are your friends?"

Before Shadow could reply Tanya moved in front of her brother and she was clearly angry with him.

"You threatened him! What the hell Shadow, what did you say?" Tanya shouted in Shadow's face in an anger voice.

This made the atmosphere very uncomfortable and awkward for everyone within the hallway.

"What I said is between me and Max Tan. Besides it's my job as your brother to make sure you don't end up with someone who will treat you like scum. Anyway its not like I was actually going to go through with the threat, it was just my way of giving out a warning…and Max this is Tails, Rouge and Sonic…guys this is Max." Shadow defended himself in an annoyed tone at his sister then did the introducing in a calmer tone.

"I don't care if it was just a warning you have no right regardless if you are my brother or not. My business is my business Shadow and don't you forget it, besides I'm older then you so technically shouldn't I be the one dishing out the warnings…so why don't I start…Sonic if you ever lay a hand or hurt my little brother…that's right Shadow little brother…I swear, you will feel pain like nothing you have ever felt before…" Tanya stated in an annoyed tone then threatened Sonic getting right up to his face, who became shocked at the sudden threat and the up close appearance of Shadow's older sister.

The atmosphere became even more tense after that and shock was effecting everyone at Tanya's little outburst. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and was slowly becoming angry at his sister but then calmed down after having the sudden realisation that maybe this was how his sister felt. Shadow uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"Alright I'm sorry for the whole threatening you Max but can you really blame me for being a little protective over my only sister. I just don't want to see her get hurt." Shadow calmly said.

"Its alright Shadow, I would have done the same hence why I never took your threat too seriously." Max replied with a smile. Then added "so you and Sonic then. How long you guys been seeing each other?"

The question through Shadow off slightly but at least the atmosphere was more relaxed now the conversation was moved onwards.

"I-its been how long now…yes that's it, 3 years, 6 months, 2 weeks and 5 days now and still counting…I would go into hours, minutes and seconds but I think it would sound a little too disturbing, that and it would make me sound like an obsessive mate." Shadow nervously said while fidgeting with his hands.

"At the fact that you're counting months, weeks and days, makes you an obsessive mate! Baby brother...and I bet you don't even know how many seconds, minutes and hours you've..." Tanya was cut short by her brother.

"15 hours, 37 minutes and 11 seconds...there does that answer your question?" Shadow stated with a frustrated look in his eyes proving his sister wrong.

"I stand corrected..." Tanya said in a much warmer tone and smile towards her brother then added "we have to go and do some things I'll be back to take Nicholas off your hands later."

"Sure it's not a problem I enjoy spending time with my nephew. We will be in the library in a hour or two, so we'll wait for you there." Shadow replied in an equally warm tone to his sister.

They all said their good byes and see you later then parted in different directions.

"You've been counting exactly how long we've been together?" Sonic asked his lover with a questionable look.

"Erm well yeah I have…I feel every moment I spend with you is highly worth counting for, have it years or seconds, I want to remember everything with the time we have together." Shadow replied with a sincere look.

"So do I Shads...what else is there to see?" Sonic said lovingly.

"Right on with the tour." Shadow announced after clearing his throat then added as they started to walk " forgot to mention, the portraits on the walls are of all the passed rulers of the underworld and their family."

They all followed Shadow down the corridor looking left and right at the portraits of passed overlords and their family. All of a sudden Shadow stopped which caused everyone to bump into one another.

"Careful I wish to have no casualties on this tour…Ok this room to our right is…" Shadow started to say but was distracted by his nephew as he jumped up and down holding his hand up.

"Yes dearest nephew what is it?" Shadow asked with concern written all over his face.

"C-can I say what this room is uncle Shadow?" Nicholas asked in the most sweetest tone ever causing everyone to smile.

"Of course you can Nicholas go right a head." Shadow softly replied.

"This is the classroom where I go to be taught things like our family history." Nicholas announced as they all entered the room.

The room was similar to your everyday classroom. It had a table in the middle that could fit up to 4 students going along. The table faced a white board with a pull down blind above it and a small desk in front of the board. The desk belonged to the tutor and it had a closed laptop sitting in the middle connected to a printer on the left side. Two large draws were on either side of the desk locked and a spinney chair neatly tucked behind the desk.

Along where the 2 separate windows were was a long work bench with all different plants and empty tubes on the surface and cupboards going all along the front side. To the back of the classroom on the opposite side to the board was a book shelf holding all kinds of History, Maths, English & vampire Literature, science, Geographer and many more educational books.

There was a huge map of the underworld on the wall beside the entrance door and on the other side of the door on the wall held a giant artistic painting of different worlds suspended in space, each planet labelled in bold black letters in some kind of vampire language.

The walls in the classroom were an electric purple colour with matching blinds for the window's. The floor was tiled and of a silver like colour. The ceiling had strips bulbs, 4 in total, going along stretching from one side to another in a row with gaps between them all.

"This is the classroom…Its amazing Shadow." Tails said having a good look around.

Tails approached the book shelf and picked out a history book. He opened it half way into the book then frowned.

"Shadow are all the books here in your language or do you have some in English?" Tails asked looking up at Shadow who stood near Tails.

"I'm sorry but the only books we have that have English context are the English literature books and the translation books." Shadow answered to his fox friend then added "If you want I could teach you to speak, read and write our language."

On hearing this Tails went from sad to happy within seconds.

"Really…thanks Shadow that would be great." Tails happily said with a smile.

"Hay Shad's what's this planet called?" Sonic shouted to his mate from the other side of the classroom.

Shadow slowly walked over to Sonic who was studding the painting of the different planets. Shadow stopped beside his lover and looked at the picture with him.

"Which one are you referring to my love?" Shadow asked softly to his mortal lover.

"This one Shadow…I would try to pounce it but I don't want to accidentally offend you." Sonic said as he pointed to small pinkish planet at the bottom of the picture.

"My love you could never offend me even if it were on purpose." Shadow said in a challenging way then added "that's the planet Zinpa. The population are these fuzzy little creatures called Zin's, no bigger than say a pet cat from your world. They come in all different colours. I've never been there but I hope when I'm a little better with portals I could visit it one day as for the other worlds in this picture too."

By this time every one was huddled around the painting, having a good look at it.

"There's our planet." Tails called out pointing up to the top of the painting.

"So it is and according to your language Shadow our planet starts with a funny symbol." Rouge said grinning in her best friends direction.

Shadow rolled his eyes at that thinking "I will defiantly have to teach them my native language…that would be amusing." Shadow then started smirking at what he thought.

"Shall we proceed, I have a busy tour schedule and I want you all to see as much as possible before we have to meet my sister in the library." Shadow announced as he started to walk out of the room.

The others followed him out and down the corridor. They were approaching the throne room so Shadow stopped then turned around causing everyone on the tour to stop also.

"Just through that door over there is the thrown room where my parents are having their meeting with the council so I can't show you inside, well not yet anyway." Shadow whispered not wanting to make any loud noises then added "try not to make any noise as we walk passed I don't want the council knowing I'm back just yet."

"Why's that Shadow?" Rouge asked in a whispered as they crept passed and were further away from the room.

"Simply because they would no doubt make me sit in the meeting also…The last time they insisted on my presence there, I almost fell asleep from boredom and that wasn't long after I left for your world." Shadow explained as he carried on walking towards his next destination.

The subject was not pressed any further as the mortal's and vampire's turned the corner and down another hallway. The hallway broke out into an open corridor having the left side open allowing a breathtaking view of the palace gardens. The huge open frames were arched and separated by long thick pillars that supported the top of the left ceiling & the walls.

The group stopped at an opening in the middle of the corridor that led out into the gardens where they all entered the palace yesterday night.

"This is the entrance to the garden area…I would show you all around but we're pressed for time and there is still a fair bit to see. If you all want, after dinner you can take a wonder around, just don't leave the palace grounds ok, that's if it doesn't rain." Shadow announced and waved an arm slowly towards the garden.

The skies became darker and the air was more dense within those short 60 minutes of seeing it last. Rain was defiantly coming and maybe a possible storm too.

"What's it like when it rains here Shadow? Is it the same as our world." Tails asked looking up at the blackish skies above.

"Well in a way it is, its just a little more harsh and can be a quite dangerous if your out in it especially if it turns into a thunder storm. Dangerous but beautiful, the flashes of lighting are a glorious sight. With every flask and streak of lighting causes the sky to turn a sparkling purple." Shadow explained also looking up at the sky with a smile, remembering all the times he used to stay up passed his bedtime watching the stormy sky.

"That would be great Shads we can have a relaxing stroll, just you and me. That is like you said doesn't rain." Sonic agreed in a slightly seductive tone and half lidded eyes towards his vampire lover hoping it doesn't rain otherwise his plans will have to take place in the bedroom.

Shadow playfully smirked at Sonic when out of nowhere he started concocting a little plan with his mortal lover. Lets just say it involves a lot of kissing and sucking. "Whether it be out side or not it will happen." Shadow thought widening his smirk a little.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Shadow led the tour once again before not long bumping into someone else along the way.

"Master Shadow I didn't know you we're visiting…who are your friends?" A dark orange cat with curly shoulder length copper coloured hair said as she bowed in respect.

"Hello Ruby it's good to see you again and this is Tails, Rouge and Sonic. There're here on a visit with me." Shadow replied to Ruby with a warm smile.

"Guys this is Ruby she used to be my nanny when I was younger." Shadow said introducing his mortal friends and lover to Ruby.

"Really I bet you have some juicy stories about Shadow to tell." Rouge said with a grin.

Shadow shot Rouge a warning look which made Rouge's grin turn into a playful smirk. Ruby nervously smiled, feeling the sudden tension between the two.

"M-maybe another time…how are you doing Nicholas? Spending some time with your uncle Shadow and his friends, that's nice." Ruby said nervously then started a pleasant conversation with Nicholas.

"Yes Miss Ruby and Sonic isn't just uncle Shadow's friend." Nicholas replied sweetly while rocking on the balls of his feet and hands clapped behind his back.

"Is that so Nicholas, so what else is he to your uncle?" Ruby asked looking a little confused.

As Nicholas and Ruby were talking, Shadow and Rouge were having a whispered argument that Sonic and Tails were trying to defuse before something unwanted happens.

"Rouge could you please stop trying to find things to blackmail me in doing for you, its getting highly annoying." Shadow asked through gritted teeth, trying to contain his anger.

"How could you say that, I would never do that to you. I just happen to want to know you better then I already do." Rouge defended herself in a whispered yet annoyed tone trying to hide the fact that Shadow was right.

"Guys please could you both calm down." Tails said feeling a little nervous at the tone of Shadow's voice.

"Shads please just take in deep breaths and count to five…we still have the tour to finish remember." Sonic said to his lover in a calm and loving tone as he put his hand on Shadow's cheek and moved Shadow's head so they were looking at one another.

Shadow closed his eye's and done as Sonic had asked. Letting out a sigh now feeling somewhat calm he reopened his eyes and softened his look.

"I-I'm sorry Rouge." Shadow apologised in a low tone and looking genuinely sorry.

"Its fine Shadow, I guess I'm sorry to, I'll stop trying to dig into your past. You can't really blame me for being curious after all you are a vamp that happens to be next in line to rule this place." Rouge said in a equally apologetic tone.

"So…when were you going to tell me about you and Sonic?" Ruby asked in a cherry tone causing the three mortals and Shadow to look her way.

Shadow looked at Ruby stunned then looked at a nervously smiling Nicholas then back at Ruby. Shadow couldn't help but to feel a little nervous as to whether or not Ruby agrees with vamps and mortals being in a romantic relationship. He cared about her opinion, after all he spent a hell of a lot of time with her, her being his nanny and all.

"You know there will be someone who would be against the two of you being together." Ruby then said causing Shadow to come back from being stunned.

"I-I have no doubt he will be against it but it has nothing to do with him so he can just…live with it." Shadow replied picking his words carefully, not wanting Nicholas learning bad words only to repeat them to his mother and getting Shadow into trouble.

"Who's that then?" Sonic asked feeling a little worried at this new piece of information.

"Edward…He's a member of the council and the oldest member at that. He's more for tradition and would kick up a fuss on about anything he doesn't agree with or like. Don't worry yourself my love he has absolutely no say in the matter. My mother and father approve so that should be enough to keep him from causing trouble, he wouldn't dare go against my parents." Shadow assured his mate in a loving tone and smile.

Sonic smiled back and eased up a little but couldn't shake off the sudden feeling that this Edward will cause trouble for them both in the future.

"I have to get going, busy afternoon a head of me, good bye." Ruby said then added "by the way congratulations it is nice to finally see you happy and smiling once again Shadow."

Ruby then left in the direction she was going in before she bumped into the group. Ruby's comment put a smile upon Shadow's muzzle, now feeling content that Ruby also approved and wouldn't in some ways disown him.

"Shadow what did she…" Sonic started to asked before being interrupted.

"Right on with the tour it has already taken us way over an hour to get this far and I still have to show you a couple of other places." Shadow announced before his boyfriend could finish his question then added in Sonic's ear in a whisper "I'll tell you later tonight ok."

The tour continued passing all the bedrooms and the dining room since they already knew where they were and what was contained inside. As they approached a busy area they all could hear clanging of pots and pans along with someone ordering others about. They got closer to the noises then stopped outside the entrance.

"This is the kitchen area, I figured we should stop here for a little break and maybe some refreshments before making our way towards the library. So who's thirsty?" Shadow announced then asked the group.

"I am uncle Shadow." Nicholas said putting his hand up and waving it in the air.

"Sure I could do with a drink." Rouge said with a smile.

"Me too." Tails said also with a smile.

"Guess I'm a little thirsty." Sonic said then added "you need any help?"

"Most appreciated thank you…while me and Sonic get refreshments feel free to have a wonder around this area. Any questions just ask my very helpful assistant." Shadow announced smiling at his nephew.

Nicholas excitedly smiled back at his uncle and watched both Sonic and Shadow wonder into the kitchen holding hand.

The kitchen was busy with the palace cooks rushing around preparing dinner for Sonic, Tails and Rouge to eat later as well as their usual daily orders for the royal vamps. The kitchen itself was massive considering the main dishes that came out of there was blood related and didn't need much preparation just storage hence the three double fridges going along one side of the kitchen.

From Shadows sudden appearance, the kitchen staff froze at their workstations and watched him walk with Sonic towards the fridges. After a few seconds they continued their duties but in a more nervous way.

"M-master Shadow what brings you to out busy kitchen…If you and your guests are thirsty, then alls you need to do is say and we'll prepare drinks for you all." The head chef said in a nervous tone upon having the future overlord in his kitchen.

The head chef was a light brown male deer dressed in his chef uniform of the colour white that had a few faded stains on it. His eyes were a caramel colour and held a nervous look at Shadows presences.

"I know but when have I ever actually asked for someone to get me a drink…apart from when I was unable to get it myself?" Shadow questioned the chef in a challenging way and with his arms crossed over his chest smirking playfully.

"N-never Master S-Shadow…please, h-help yourself…" The light brown deer answered nervously then rushed away to carry on with what he was doing.

"He almost seems afraid of you Shads." Sonic said as he was looking at the chef who they were just talking to.

Shadow struggled his shoulders then prepared the drinks, orange juice for the mortals and of course blood for the vamps.

"I guess they never got over what happened when I was younger…let's just say I managed to freak out everyone in the palace including myself." Shadow said passing three cups of orange juices to Sonic while he carried two cups of blood with straws.

"What did you do?" Sonic asked curiously as he followed Shadow towards the exit of the kitchen, being careful not to spill the drinks he was holding.

"Nothing much I just got a little upset and angry and couldn't control it and went on a bit of a rampage…you remember what happened on our 1 year anniversary with those guys…well imagine that but 5 times as bad. I ended up having to be sedated because I couldn't calm myself down and not even my parents could get me to relax." Shadow whispered to his mate as they exited the kitchen and met up with their friends and Shadow's nephew.

Sonic became silent at what his boyfriend admitted to him and decided not to press the conversation any further. The drinks were dished out and they all drank slowly as they rested.

Who would have thought having a tour of a palace could make you tired.

"Thanks for this Shadow, it really hit the spot." Rouge said finishing off the last bit of her orange juice and having everyone else agree with nods.

"Quite alright…I'll just take the empty cups back into the kitchen then we will continue the tour. I won't be long." Shadow announced taking the cups and entered the kitchen.

Shadow was true to his word and was back within seconds, ready to re-start the tour. They followed Shadow away from the kitchen area and back on course towards the library.

"There is only a couple of more rooms to show you until we reach the library and the good thing is that one of the rooms is practically next to the library and the other is just a little before." Shadow stated with a warm smile.

They walked until they approached an entrance door that was a little different from the rest. The door was more visually impressive and inviting, causing a great first impression for those about to enter the room. Shadow opened the door to reveal a huge ball room.

"This is the ballroom where my patents host a yearly ball, inviting many different citizens. It is also for special occasions like for instance, my sister's wedding reception will be held here but the actual wedding has been planned to be in the garden area." Shadow explained as they walked further into the room and down the four small steps that led them to the gathering/dancing area.

The ballroom was huge in both diameter and height. There was eight tall glass windows going along one side of the wall in a shield like shape and all had deep red velvet curtains that were tied on both sides of each window by gold tassels. The ceiling had a giant chandelier in the centre of the room that sparkled when light hit the crystals that hung down. The floors was tiled and were a light grey, almost a silvery colour but not quite. The floor was shiny, so much so you could see your reflection in them and were kelp exceptionally clean, you could probably eat off of it too.

Shadow took this moment to embrace his mate from behind as they all took a good look around. Sonic held onto his lovers hands, which were loosely hung in front of his chest where Shadow was hugging him from behind.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like it…I mean its amazing Shads…we should have our wedding here." Sonic said then joked at the end knowing Shadow wouldn't be able to marry him due to his status, as least that's what he figured anyway.

"Are wedding…you know I might be able to have a mortal wedding with you. If you want to marry me I could always talk to my father about it." Shadow replied with a happy look and smile, also embracing Sonic a little closer to himself.

"Really, you mean that there might be a possibility of us marring each other?" Sonic asked in a bit of a shocked yet hopeful tone as he turned to face his lover, still hugging.

"Like I said I'll talk to my father and see if it would be appropriate for me to marry you but due to my status of being the next ruler it might not be possible. Just don't get your hopes up too much because I'm not going to." Shadow replied in a warm tone knowing how much his boyfriend would love to get married.

At that moment Sonic was so happy that he could possibly marry the only guy he could ever love and connected his and Shadow lips. They kissed passionately but not too passionately since there was a young child with then.

"Gross uncle Shadow do you and Sonic have to kiss? It's bad enough I see mommy and daddy doing that." Nicholas asked as he made a gagging noise.

The kiss finished at that question and Shadow gave his nephew playful smirk while Sonic covered his red face on Shadow shoulder, feeling a little embarrassed. They continued to hug with Shadow slow and gently stroking Sonic's blue quills as the conversation moved from kissing back to weddings.

"What's the difference between a mortal wedding and a vampire wedding?" Tails asked with a small hint of confusion.

"Well not much is different about them just the vowels and the whole claming you mate as yours for eternity thing…The groom and bride bite each other on the side of the neck once, drinking a small portion of blood to claim them as their mate and no one else's as they say their vowels to each other. We bit instead of kissing to seal our vowels and to form an unbreakable bond." Shadow explained clearly so the mortals and his nephew understood him.

"That's gross and it sound painful." Nicholas whispered in an innocent voice.

Shadow heard his nephew, thanks to his sensitive hearing and smiled as Nicholas' comment on the whole wedding thing. He kissed Sonic on the cheek, ended the hug and took Sonic's hand into his. With the wedding and marriage talk over with, Shadow led every one out of the ballroom and to their next location that was very close to the library, infact it was right next door to it.

"Ok here is the second from last room to see that is of any interest, the last being the library, this room is in my opinion, a relaxation room only because I usually come here to relax and reflect on my thoughts and stuff. I'm sure to others though it is more of an entertainment area." Shadow announced to the group before they entered.

Shadow opened the door and motioned for the group to enter which they did. Shadow followed closely behind and stood beside his lover. The room was in a way, more of an entertainment room. It was big in size and height having a dimmer switch lighting to create a relaxing atmosphere. On the opposite side to the entrance door was a long window with glass double doors between two windows that lead out onto a balcony that in Shadow's opinion had a grand view of the underworld itself. You could see in the sort of distance the city where most citizens of the underworld live out their daily lives and work to provide for their families.

The room had a 60inch flat screen TV mounted onto the wall with cinema surround sound and an in build DVD player. There was a stack of all different kinds of films, sitting in a cabinet underneath the telly. Opposite the telly was a curved black leather sofa that could fit at least 7-8 people on it and a smallish glass coffee table in front of the sofa that was used to put the TV remote on and refreshments.

The walls were a dark electric blue with matching curtains and the floor was black tiles that had a navy blue rug underneath the coffee table. On the wall behind the sofa hung a painting of a beautiful underworld sunset that Shadow himself painted while being in the room they are in now.

Even though the underworld didn't actually host a sun like in most other worlds, the skies still held a sunset look but not as bright. The sky would contain mostly different shades of red and the black clouds would darken as night came, making some to look dark grey from the last rays of daylight. As for the night sky, it was a very dark red almost black but with a red tint to it and it was hard to tell whether it was cloudy or not due to the clouds being black 24/7.

In the far corner next to the telly was a cabinet that had all different kinds of artistic materials such as water based paints & acrylic paints, pencils & coloured pencils, different sized plain white paper, A3 &A4 canvases, brushes and many more things on those lines. Sitting on top of the cabinet was a stereo system with a small collection of relaxation CD's beside it.

"Entertainment room, relaxation room same thing right…" Rouge said to on one in particular, taking a seat on the black sofa to rest her feet from all the walking and standing.

"Nice painting…is that your signature in the corner Shadow?" Sonic asked while inspecting the A3 sized picture with Tails.

"That it is my love…I took up painting to try to help me to…relax, I still occasionally do some painting and drawing whenever I feel…anxious or unsettled. I have a small portfolio back at the apartment if you ever want to see it." Shadow announced choosing his words carefully since Tails, Rouge and Nicholas didn't know about his gift of darkness and how it is triggered.

"You're really good Shads, ever thought of selling your work to get a bit of extra money?" Rouge asked as she turned herself around on the sofa and looked at the painting.

"No I didn't but I don't see why I couldn't sell a few paintings." Shadow replied as he thought about what Rouge suggested then added to his mate "if a wedding does happen between us Sonic, we could do with some extra money to pay for it all. I can't keep relying on my parents to pay for everything."

"Like you said if we do get married, wouldn't your parents want it to be held here like your sisters?" Sonic asked as he stared lovingly into his mates eyes.

"I suppose they might but it being a mortal wedding it could be somewhat difficult to organise without causing an upset on those that don't agree...like Edward for instance, I would bet he will try to sabotage and ruin the wedding. So it might be better to have it in the mortal realm and keep it secret from everyone here...apart from my close relatives of course." Shadow answered in a loving tone then kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"I suppose you're right, I wouldn't want anyone to spoil our special day and cause trouble for everyone. What about Egghead?" Sonic agreed then asked with his eyes closed from the kiss and a huge smile upon his muzzle.

"Humm...guess we'll keep a low profile from him too." Shadow suggested as he embraced Sonic into a hug from behind, causing Sonic to lean into the hug with a sigh of contentment.

After that was said the two continued to look at the painting while Tails decided to walk over to the window and out onto the balcony, he then gasped from the surprise he saw. Everyone went over to him all wondering what caused Tails to gasp out loud.

"The view is awesome Shadow…wait is that some kind of city in the distance?" Tails asked squinting his eyes, trying to see it clearly.

"It is…erm we better get back inside its starting to rain." Shadow said as he felt a few drops of rain.

They all rushed back inside and just in time too for it started to really poor down. The rain was smashing down onto the balcony floor and onto the windows. Sudden flashes ripped across the whole sky making the room illuminate in a purple like colour.

"Wow defiantly different from a storm in our world…it's so fascinating to watch." Tails whispered to himself becoming lost in the sight but was brought back into reality when a very loud bang was heard causing him and everyone else to jump up from the unsuspected bang.

"Uncle Shadow I'm scared…" Nicholas said in a quivering voice as he huddled beside his uncle and tears falling down his cheeks.

Shadow picked his nephew up, wiped his tears away and cuddled him close.

"It's alright Nicholas. It won't last for long…why don't we all make our way next door to the library, we shouldn't hear the storm due to the sound proof glass." Shadow comforted his nephew then suggested.

They all left the entertainment/relaxation room and headed next door to their final destination, the library. Upon entering the library they instantly saw Tanya and Max sitting next to one another on one of the four tables in the reading area, whispering and giggling to each other like loved up school kids.

The library was by far the second biggest in the palace the mortals have seen, the ballroom coming first of course. It was like any library you would go to, with book shelves and computers. There were three floors to the library, the ground floor that they were on was mainly a reading/study area that had computers with internet access and a photocopier with an in built printer. The second and third floors were full of thousands of books of different topics, from fiction books to books about facts. There was a spiral stair case on both the left and right sides of the library near the entrance, the left leading to the second floor and the right leading up to the third floor.

The ceiling was a huge glass dome covering the whole ceiling area, giving the library a natural light inside, but not today with that storm going on outside. With the occasional flashes of lightening the library would light up a purple mixed with the artificial lights that were coming from the lamps on the tables and strip bulbs on the ceilings that supported the second and third floors.

There was no windows in the library because of the huge glass dome but the view from it was in its own way beautiful, especially early mornings and late evenings because of the colours of the sky, a bit like sunrises and sunsets. The group walked up to Tanya and Max then sat on the same table as them, causing the table to have no more spare spaces left.

Nicholas remained within his uncle's embrace, sitting on his lap still a little afraid of the storm outside. Shadow stroked his nephew's quills in an attempt to comfort Nicholas then placed a light kiss upon Nicholas' forehead while whispering comforting words.

"About time you all showed up…what's wrong with Nicholas?" Tanya stated then asked her brother when she saw her son shake a little.

"The storm outside scared him a bit so we're having a little cuddle…How long have you waited for? It couldn't have been that long." Shadow explained as he looked up at his sister then asked in a calm tone.

"About… how long has it been Max" Tanya asked her soon to be husband as she looked at him.

"No more than 20 minutes Shadow." Max replied with gentle tone and a warm smile at the way Shadow was comforting his son.

Shadow glanced down at his nephew and noticed Nicholas had his eyes closed and he no longer was shaking…it seem all of Shadow's comforting techniques has managed to calm Nicholas so much that he fell asleep in Shadow's arms.

"You know Shadow you're very good with kids…I would of never thought you would be." Max announced in a quirt tone as he continued to look at his peacefully sleeping son.

"I guess there is a lot of things you don't know about me and that's goes the same way for me too. I don't really know much about you either." Shadow softly stated in a quirt voice so not to wake up his sleeping nephew.

"Maybe you both should spend a bit of time together, after all you will both be brothers soon." Tanya suggested in a soft tone and a warm smile.

"Maybe we should..." Shadow agreed with one of his playful smirks in Max's direction.

"Y-yeah sounds great." Max stuttered out after receiving that smirk which made Max feel a little nervous then said in his head, "He has more self control now, remember that Max, he won't hurt you as long as you keep a calm atmosphere."

"Wonderful, shall I pencil you in for next year, October perhaps...I'm kidding I'm not that organised, you can wipe the shocked looks off your faces guys." Shadow announced smiling while leaning back in his chair, with his eyes closed and arms holding his Nephew closely to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen **

The library became silent as noting was said for a good minute or two. Max decided at this point to get up from his seat and approach Shadow and his sleeping son. He stood beside the two and smiled warmly as he once again looked at the pair.

"I think I'll put him in his bed now…thank you for looking after him, all of you, it was most appreciated." Max said in a whisper, loud enough for them to hear but not so loud as to wake his son up.

Shadow smiled and slowly stood up and passed Nicholas over to his soon to be brother in-law, who took a hold of him gently. Nicholas stirred a little but soon settled into his fathers arms, snuggling into his chest. Max took slow yet cautious steps as he exited the library and down the corridors to his son's room.

Along the way to Nicholas' room, Collin approached in front of Max. Max noticed the overlord looking a tad bit worried, a little flustered and out of breath, obviously from running down the corridors. Collin stood in Max's way as he caught a little of his breath back and noticed Nicholas sleeping, causing a warm smile to appear as a memory of his son sleeping like that popped into his mind.

"H-have you seen my son Max?" Collin whispered his question softly, just about managing to calm his breathlessness.

"Yes he is with everyone in the library...is everything alright my lord?" Max answered quietly then asked his question with concern.

"The library, good, it won't take but a minute to get there...and everything is fine...I hope. Anyway, thanks and I'll see you at dinner." Collin answered then rushed off to the library, leaving Max standing on the spot with a puzzled expression.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Max whispered to himself then carried on walking to his destination.

Collin arrived at the library entrance and sighed in relief that his son didn't leave to a different location. Collin approached his son in a somewhat quick passé and stopped behind where Shadow was sitting. Shadow had his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest and leaning his head back so it rested on the back support of the chair. Collin put his hands upon his son's shoulders and squeezed them lightly to get Shadow's attention. Shadow sniffed the air discreetly then smiled as he recognised his father's sent.

"The meeting over already usually it takes hours but then again it was way over two hours ago since you left for it." Shadow asked without opening his eyes and in a calm yet relaxed tone.

I'm sorry to say but no it's not…they want you in there with us. I did say you were entertaining guests but you know what Edwards like." Collin replied with a sigh watching his son open his eyes and sitting up.

"Yeah he's a pain when he gets started…guess I don't really have a choice." Shadow said in a slightly annoyed tone as he got out of his seat then tucking the chair under the table.

"I'm sorry about this guys but I shouldn't be too long…maybe an hour. You're free to wonder where ever you like and if you get hungry just go to the kitchen and ask the chef to make you something…you do remember the way right?" Shadow announced to the mortals in an apologetic way then asked his question in a more of a playful tone and smirk.

"Don't worry about it shads…guess we'll see you in an hour." Sonic replied with a warm smile and tone.

"Yeah its alright and I remember the way, I kind of have a photographic memory." Tails added with a smile.

"Have fun." Was all Rouge said then waved a good bye as he walked out of the library with his father.

"Don't worry bro I'll look out for them." Tanya shouted just before the two were out of sight.

"Thanks, see ya." Shadow shouted back as he entered the corridor.

The two walked a little too fast for Shadow's liking, he didn't like these meetings, to him most of the stuff they talked about really didn't need discussing but then again some of the subjects he didn't have any clue what they were about. They finally made it to the throne room doors and the overlord pushed them open so he and his son can enter. Collin entered first then singled his son to close the doors behind himself. Shadow caught up with his father who reached his golden throne chair and sat on it next to his wife. Shadow's throne chair was on the other side of his father but a tad bit lower down, his sisters chair was on the other side of Emily's and was the same height as Shadow's.

The throne room was huge in size with the royal vamps golden thrones on the opposite side to the entrance doors. On one side of the wall were five arched windows, in a line, each with a stain glass pattern of many bold colours. The floor had silver tiles that were polished so you could see your reflection in them. There were three chandeliers, one near the entrance, another near the thrones and another in the middle of the two, hanging from a peach tiled ceiling. On the other side of the wall were huge portraits of past overlords sitting on their thrones with a neutral expression. The picture frames were gold with a diamond on each corner.

Shadow approached his seat and sat down slowly. He cleared his throat then laid his hands on his lap as he tried to look interested in being there. He made eye contact with every member of the royal council, who were sitting around a table that was put there by some of the maids, making his stare lasting no more and no less than 3 seconds as he looked at each of them. A grin appeared on Shadow's muzzle as he saw fear in their eyes but it only lasted a split second before he changed his look to a more neutral expression.

There were six members of the royal council, all dressed in their dark blue robes with black trimmings, the robe signified slight importance and every member of the council had to wear them, whenever they were in a meeting of any kind or out in public together.

The members were Tony, a dark violet male hedgehog with orange iris' and longish quills that were down turned and straight-ish. Tony was the youngest member but highly resourceful. He was dressed in silver jeans, a creamed coloured shirt under his robe and wore black trainers with silver stripes going along the sides.

There was crystal, a white female snow leopard with soft pink iris'. She was dressed in a pale blue skirt that flowed down to her shins, a white and light blue checked shirt under her robe and light blue high heal stilettos that matched her skirt. Crystal was the second oldest member and was good at seeing things through other people's perspective when problems arise.

Then there was George a tall and skinny male human with tanned skin, hazel coloured iris' and jet black short hair. He was dressed in navy blue trousers, a matching navy blue shirt under his robe and shiny black shoes. His twin brother Markus looked exactly like George except Markus wore dark green shirt and trousers under his robe instead.

There was Amber a fiery red haired human female with pale skin, long hair and bright blue iris'. She was skinny but short at only 5ft but she was feisty regardless of her size. Her and Shadow got on well together because she wasn't afraid to put Edward in his place without getting Collin involved, whenever he would whined Shadow up about his self control or other things. Amber was dressed in skinny leg jeans of the colour black, a red turtle neck jumper that matched her hair colour exactly under her robe and spiked black knee high boots that her jeans were tucked into.

Lastly there was Edward, a dark grey fox with white fur on the tip of his bushy tail and dark green eyes. He was dressed in a dark purple shirt and black trousers under his robe and sensible black shoes. Edward was the oldest of the members and as Shadow stated he is more for traditions. He also didn't like it when things weren't going his way or didn't agree with on a personal & professional level.

"Master Shadow I'm so glad you could attend out meeting." Edward announced with a sly grin.

"Yeah sure you are." Shadow thought but said "yes as am I Edward, I haven't attended a meeting in a very long time and we all know how that ended. I would very much like to show you all how much I have changed and gained total self control." Shadow announced this in a serious yet slightly annoyed tone that nobody picked up on.

The very first and last meeting Shadow attended was a total disaster and what made things worse for Shadow was the fact that he had little control of his darkness back then, being only 14 and emotionally hormonal at the time didn't help much either. Things were said that Shadow didn't agree with and couldn't care less about which triggered his negative emotions and what made it escalate into a dangerous evening was Edward, he couldn't just shut up criticising Shadow's self control, firing up his anger. Shadow's darkness showed and the more angered he got the more dangerous being in the room became. In the end Shadow had to be lightly sedated and carried to his room to rest and sleep of the sedation.

"Yes I would also like to see if you have gained control of your…gift." Edward replied with a serious yet slightly worried look as the memories came flooding into his mind.

"So shall we press on and continue to what you were about to discuss, before you insisted I have Shadow present to this meeting, Edward." Collin announced in an uneasy tone as an uncertain feeling washed over him on the possible subject Edward wanted to discuss.

"Of course my Lord...Master Shadow you are of a somewhat appropriate age now, how do you feel about marriage, settling down and starting your overlord training?" Edward asked in a serious tone and held a stern look in his eyes.

"Erm.. I have far too much going on at the moment to think of such things as finding a wife, settling down and starting my training...what brings this up Edward?" Shadow answers in a slightly shocked tone then asks Edward in a suspicious one.

"Well by any chance does this so called 'too much going on' have anything to do with, I don't know, these mortals you have brought to our world?" Edward said with an unhappy frown and narrowed eyes.

"Yeah and what of it Edward, what I do with my life and who I have round has nothing to do with you." Shadow almost shouted out in rage but stopped himself and instead said it in a calm tone, trying his hardest to stay in control.

"What you are doing Shadow is wrong and unnatural, being with that vile mortal hedgehog, that's right Shadow I saw you and him together in the ballroom kissing." Edward voiced his opinion in a degusted tone.

Shadow was angered by this and he clenched his jaw tightly to try and stay calm but with the words being repeated in his head over and over again didn't help. "How dare he call Sonic vile and what we have isn't wrong." Shadow thought as he felt his rage burning throughout his body, finding it almost impossible to stop himself from shooting a dark energy ball towards Edward.

"It is degusting, I would be a little different in my view if the mortal was female but a male, it goes against nature. Do you not understand about reproduction? Two males cannot reproduce, then again that wouldn't matter because he will be dead in so many years." Edward spat out in utter annoyance and slight rage.

Shadow had now slightly lost it, he stood up slowly from his seat and started to walk towards Edward in a threatening way. He stopped right in front of Edward, on the opposite side of the table and stared harshly into his eyes. Shadow had a dark look and he snarled in a chilling manner then slammed his now clenched fists onto the table, hard enough to dent the metal. Everyone jumped up from the suddenness of Shadow's actions and nervously waited for what was going to happen next.

"How dare you, you have absolutely no say in the matter, you cannot tell me what the hell to do, you are not my father or are you my mother so therefore your opinion doesn't count. If you even dare think of doing anything to destroy what we have then I will have you removed." Shadow spat out through gritted teeth in a deep yet darkened tone and never broke eye contact with Edward.

Collin and Emily were about to stand up from their seats and remove their son from the room to escort him somewhere quirt and relaxing, but stopped all actions when they heard Edwards tone as he replied.

"Shadow, I only have your wellbeing at interest, he will cause you more pain then you will ever feel throughout your whole existence and not all pain is physical." Edward calmly replied with a sad yet distant look in his eyes.

Shadow immediately calmed down, composed himself and soften his look. He felt confused at the way Edward looked and was puzzled at what he meant.

"Could Edward of had a painful experience with mortals or maybe he had a bad relationship with one." Shadow thought in his mind and every vibe in his vampire being told him he is right in some sort of way.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked in an almost soft whisper, deciding to play dumb so not to give what he thinks away.

"Just take it from me when I say you will end up with a broken heart and it will take a very long time for it to heal enough for you to actually move on and find someone else. So do yourself a huge favour and end it now before it's too late." Edward answered with a small frown then thought "and if you don't shadow I will make sure it doesn't last long, it is for your own good. I will not have our future overlord end up like my brother, alone, depressed and suicidal, to only die of heartache years later."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence after that was said and Shadow sighed out loud, breaking that silence. All eyes diverted to Shadow, waiting for what his reply will be.

"I understand what it is that you are trying to say and I understand that in some way you must have had a bad experience with mortals, otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this. You may believe that I'm incapable of making the right choices in my life but I am and I know what I'm doing. It's not that I don't appreciate your concern, because I do, I need to make my own way in life. Falling in love and experiencing heartbreaks is all part of growing up. I need to find out things for myself even if it means I will experience emotional pain one day, but when that day will come I know I will have the support of my family to help me through it." Shadow softly announced with a warm and sincere look.

"That's right he will have all the support and time he needs...so can we move on with this meeting there is a few other important things that needs to be discussed." Collin announced with pride from his son's heart warming speech.

"Shadow sweetie why don't you return to your guests, you don't have to stay but it's completely up to you." Emily suggested in a loving tone and warm smile, feeling moved by her son's speech.

Shadow turned around to face his mother and father and bowed to show his gratitude and respect. He straightened up before giving his reply.

"I believe I have made my point clear and it would be rude of me to keep my guests waiting longer than necessary, so I shall make my leave. Hope you resolve your problems, good bye." Shadow answered with a smile to his parents then turned to leave.

Shadow walked in a respectful passé out of the throne room. Everyone watched him leave closely and now each member of the council having a bit more respect for him, all except Edward who felt undermined and intimidated by some brat who doesn't know what the hell he was talking about. It's a shame Edward is too blinded and stubborn to see that Shadow is wiser then he will ever give him credit for and Shadow does know what he is actually doing.

"Collin, our son truly is growing up." Emily whispered into her husband's ear while smiling with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"That he is my love that he is." Collin whispered back in agreement, showing a proud and loving smile.

Shadow walked down the corridor and approached the garden entrance. He stood at the top of the steps with his arms crossed over his chest and watched as the rain slowed down to a stop. He frowned as he thought further on what Edward had said to him in the throne room.

"I shouldn't let Edward get to me, being with Sonic is worth a life time of heart breaks but I can't help but wonder what it would be like if Sonic did die…n-no I'm not going to think about that, it will only upset me and presides we have many years to spend together…but still…no I'm not going there…" Shadow thought as he endlessly stared out into the garden.

"I'm sure everyone won't mind if I stay here for a little while longer to calm myself down. I don't want to go back just yet, Sonic would defiantly know something was said in the meeting about us and would want to know what's bugging me." Shadow whispered to himself as he continued looking out then thought "When this is all over, I'm so taking Sonic away for a little holiday with just the two of us."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

**I would like to thank NakrellTakima for the idea on this chapter and I hope I have given it some sort of justice lol…so thank you and enjoy reading... **

Sonic was drumming his fingers on the table as he impatiently waited for his mate to return. With his elbow on the table and leaning his head on the back of his hand, looking over at the library entrance hoping Shadow would walk through any minute to relieve the boredom.

Tails was on the top floor of the library looking through some books that he found with English context. He figured while he was here he might as well learn something about vampires and their traditions as well as other important things about them like what makes them tick and their bio structures.

Rouge and Tanya left the library to talk about girly things and the upcoming wedding. Tanya wanted Rouge to give her an opinion on her dress and decorations, since she doesn't have any close female friends. So the girls demanded that the boys stayed in the library until Shadow returned from the meeting he was rushed to and not to cause any unwanted attention.

"I'm so bored. It's been ages since Shadow left." Sonic said to himself in a frustrated tone and sighed heavily.

"It's been 35 minutes Sonic, why don't you find a book and read it until Shadow comes back. I'm sure it will impress him to find you reading something that isn't an action thriller story." Tails called down to his big brother with a playful grin.

"How the hell did you even hear me?" Sonic asked looking up at Tails with a puzzled expression.

"It's a library Sonic, your voice eco's throughout the room, that and it's so quirt in here you could actually hear a pin drop or even a feather." Tails explained as he examined a book in his hands.

Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes at Tails' reply and continued to drum his fingers on the table, while Tails decided to read through the book he had in his hand. It was a book on medical history as well as different illnesses and diseases that were common for a vampire to get. It also had information on cures for each illness and symptoms to look out for.

"Humm this will be interesting to read. Maybe I would be able to borrow it just encase Shadow gets ill again, at least if he does I would know what to do and what he could be suffering from." Tails thought as he flicked through the pages of the thick and heavy medical book while sitting on the floor.

Meanwhile Shadow was still standing by the entrance of the garden, looking up at the now partly cloudy sky in peace that was until he was disturbed by someone standing next to him. Shadow closed his eyes and lightly sniffed the air to pick up the persons sent. Shadow sighed when he recognised who the person was.

"Are you alright Shadow? You don't look happy at all, infact you kind of look sad and worried." Max asked with concern in his tone as he joined Shadow in looking outside.

"I'll be fine...it's just something Edward said to me in the meeting and it's got me thinking that's all." Shadow admitted to his brother in-law while looking down at his feet with a sad expression.

"What did he say? Am I right to assume it has something to do with Sonic." Max asked in a soft tone as he looked in Shadow's direction.

"Yes you are right to assume that...Edward was just being Edward, he clearly doesn't agree with me and Sonic being together and I can't shake off this feeling that he's planning something that will split us up...for good." Shadow answered in a low tone as he looked over at Max.

"Has Sonic ever, you know, witnessed your gift of darkness at full force?" Max asked in a somewhat whispered tone.

"N-no not at full force, I mean he has seen a very mild version of me getting angry enough to cause my darker side to emerge and take over a little but it was never directed towards him." Shadow explained in the same whispered tone Max used.

"Does Edward know Sonic hasn't witnessed your true dark side?" Max asked again in a whisper, not wanting anyone to hear.

"I don't think so...you don't suppose..."Shadow started to say before Max cut him short.

"I think he might if he ever found out. It is an easy way for him to split you and Sonic up without making it known that there was a third party involved. Edward might get you so angered and worked up, making your darkness show to scare the hell out of Sonic." Max announced unaware of someone lurking in the shadows further down the corridor, listening to every word.

"In that case I shall try my absolute hardest to keep myself under control from anything Edward might through at me." Shadow said in a more cheerful and confident tone and smile, as he looked out into the garden then added "thank you for this chat Max, you have really helped me a lot."

"It's alright Shadow, I'm glad I could help." Max replied as he also continued to stand next to Shadow and look outside.

The unknown figure smirked at the information he had just witnessed and silently left, rushing down the corridor to the person he was meeting thinking "Wait until Edward hears about this or maybe I should see this so called Sonic first, before reporting back to Edward."

Meanwhile back in the library, Sonic had lost all patience with waiting for his lover and was slowly forming a plan to leave his little brother with the comfort of all the books around him to go search for Shadow. He knew Shadow wasn't in the meeting since he saw Collin walk passed a little over 5 minutes ago.

"Right here goes nothing…Tails stay here I'm going to look for shads…bye!" Sonic shouted up to Tails then rushed off using his super speed.

"What! Sonic wait were suppose…to stay here, hur...Sonic please don't cause any trouble." Tails shouted back in slight panic then sighed half way through his sentence also preying his big brother didn't cause trouble.

Sonic slowed in his running and decided to take a stroll through the palace as he looked for his number one vampire. He passed a few maids who looked at him with respect and bowled their heads slightly as they smelt Shadow's sent on him. Sonic warmly smiled and gave each palace worker a friendly nod as he walked passed.

"Wow everyone around here is so polite." Sonic thought as he gave someone else a friendly wave.

Back in the library, Shadow walked through expecting his lover to be sitting on the table he left him in but he wasn't. Shadow's ears twitched at a sudden noise from above and he looked in the direction it came from. He took his robe off and flung it over a near by chair, he then extended his wings and took flight to the third floor. Shadow landed gracefully in front of a surprised Tails, who dropped a book on the floor.

"Sh-Shadow! Please don't do that…Sonic's…" Tails exclaimed with his hand over his chest and trying to get his heart under control.

"Not here, I know. Him not sitting at a table kind of gave that away, he's not one for books that have nothing to do with action." Shadow grinned as he finished Tails' sentence then added "I'm sorry for giving you a fright it was quicker to fly up here then to take the stairs."

"Yeah I know right…so why did you come up here anyway?" Tails agreed with a smile then asked curiously.

"I heard a noise and decided to check it out really but I did kind of expected you to be with Sonic though." Shadow answered in a friendly tone then added, "I better go and find Sonic, you just stay here and carry on reading erm...The many different celebration and there meanings...I'm not even going to ask, enjoy reading it…" Shadow announced then hanged the book over to Tails after picking it up off the floor and reading the cover.

"Best not to ask…if it helps I managed to catch which direction Sonic ran off in…it was a left. I think that's towards the main entrance." Tails explained to Shadow as he got ready to jump down to ground floor.

"Thanks Tails, big help. I'll see you later…Oh and if Tanya and Rouge come back from their girly chat, just tell them I'm on the hunt." Shadow announced with a smirk at the end of his sentence, showing off his fangs then dropped down, landing silently on his feet.

Tails rushed over to the side and looked down while leaning on the bars with the book held close to his chest. He smiled as he watched Shadow put his robe back on and waved back at Shadow who waved a good bye. Shadow exited the library and turned left like Tails had said and causally walked down the corridor, greeting the workers as he passed them.

"Why do I suddenly feel like someone is watching me...I'm probably just being paranoid." Shadow thought as he continued to walk towards the main entrance, hoping to bump into Sonic before he reaches there.

Sonic walked right up to the main entrance doors and looked out towards the gates, squinting his eyes a little in order to see. He gave off a puzzled expression as he noticed there were no guards at the gates.

"I swore Shadow said there are guards at those gates 24/7...yet there isn't a single one over there. Something is not right, maybe I should..." Sonic started to say to himself but was cut short by a voice he has never heard before.

"You got that right blue boy and the trouble starts here. So you're the famous Sonic that has captured the heart of their future overlord...I must admit Shadow has good tastes..." A male hedgehog said that looked exactly like Shadow except he had blue streaks and green reptile like eyes.

He approached Sonic, walking into the palace and causing Sonic to back up straight into a wall. Sonic started to panic a little as the guy got way too close for comfort, stopping inches away from Sonic's face. The smirk the other had was driving Sonic into sheer panic, he didn't like this and wanted to run like hell but found himself paralysed with fear as he looked into those green menacing eyes. The hedgehog roughly pinned Sonic to the wall, gripping tightly on his upper arms. He lent closer to Sonics face with a dark yet seductive smirk on his muzzle causing Sonic's heart to bash against his chest in fear of what is happening to him.

"The names Mephiles hot stuff and don't you forget it." Mephiles whispered seductively in Sonics ear then dug his claws into Sonics arms, causing him to scream out loudly in pain.

Shadow was almost near the main entrance when he froze in his walking, he heard a scream and not just any scream, it was Sonic who made that painful howl that echoed through Shadow's sensitive ears. Shadow dashed for the main entrance as fast as he could and the closer he got the louder the screams were and the more anxious & concerned Shadow became for his mate.

"G-get off m-me" Sonic shouted in fear of what Mephiles was doing, digging his claws deeper into Sonic and causing a bloody smell in a place where vampires live, not good in any mortals opinion.

Shadow reached the main entrance only to see and hear his Sonic shouting in fear and being pinned harshly against a wall by some unknown hedgehog that looked just like himself. Shadow saw a dark red substance dripping down Sonics arm and he could also smell blood. Shadow's heart began to race with anger and a sudden hatred for this guy as well as fear and anxiety for his mate's safety, especially now a strong scent of blood was in the air. Shadow started to shake with rage, his fists were clenched so firmly his claws dug into the palms of his hands and an angered growl came out from behind clenched teeth as Shadow started to lost control of himself.

Dark shadow creatures appeared out of nowhere, swirled above Shadow's head in an aggressive manner growing in number by the minute and a dark oar surrounded Shadow as his pupils dilated fully, creating what looked like empty black holes ready to suck you into nothingness. Shadow's fists started to glow a deep purple with a blackish out line as a dark flame formed, ready to burn someone to ashes. Shadow started to walk towards the two hedgehogs and with every step he took the floor beneath his feet cracked and burned.

Sonic watched Shadow slowly walk over and fear washed over him. This is a side of Shadow he has never witnessed, ok he had seen those shadow creatures before but not in such an aggressive way and it scared him to see Shadow this way. Mephiles on the other hand just smirked as Shadow approached and made Sonic scream out in more pain to really anger Shadow.

Shadow stopped as he heard Sonic scream once again and this caused all sanity to leave his mind. Shadow chucked a dark flame ball at Mephiles with an incredible force it caused a smallish explosion, separating Sonic and Mephiles from each other. Shadow commanded his dark creatures to hold Mephiles down onto the floor where he landed. Shadow then started to manipulate the creatures to his will and demanded through his mind to rip Mephiles apart slowly and painfully.

Sonic was badly bruised from that attack and struggled to stand on his feet. He slowly made it to his boyfriend with shaky legs and held Shadows upper arm to get Shadows attention. Shadow slightly turned his head to face Sonic as he lifted Mephiles up into the air and inflected more deeps gashes into his body.

"Sh-Shadow please stop this, this isn't you..." Sonic whispered in a croaky voice and fearful eyes.

Shadow just growled as his answer and harshly pushed Sonic away, causing Sonic to land on his back against a wall, knocking the air right out of his lungs. Sonic slid down to the floor and just sat there with tears falling down his cheeks, watching Shadow repeatedly bash Mephiles into a wall.

Shadow forcefully pushed Mephiles high into the wall one last time then let him drop onto the floor. Shadow started chucking endless amounts of dark energy balls at the lookalike and everyone was a hit. When the smoke cleared and Mephiles was nowhere to be seen Shadow gritted his teeth in anger as he could sense his presence close by. Mephiles grabbed Shadow from behind tightly in his hold and kept a firm grip as Shadow struggled to escape.

Mephiles glanced at a fearful Sonic and smirked at the fact his plan worked, he had managed to make Shadow angry enough to scare the shit out of Sonic. Shadow was close to breaking out of Mephiles' grip but it seems the demon was one step ahead and has been this whole time. Mephiles kicked the back of Shadow's knees and caused Shadow to drop to the floor and was once again restrained by Mephiles but this time not so tightly.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow...you should know of all beings you cannot kill a demon...enjoy trying to calm down. I will be watching the entertainment of that but in a much more safer distance from you...have fun sexy." Mephiles whispered into Shadow's ear then vanished into the floor.

Shadow punched the floor and created two deep'ish holes and long cracks leading out of the holes going into all directions. Shadow was breathing heavily from frustration and anger, he stood and started to chuck small dark energy balls in random directions, almost hitting Sonic as he moved out of the room slowly on his hands and knees.

Shadow saw Sonic move and started to aim the balls at him but missing on purpose, it was more of a warning to stay where you are then anything. It worked because Sonic stopped his escape to safety and just sat 4 meters away from the exit, back to his lover and shaking in fear for his life, looking at the exit with tears dripping onto the floor.

All of a sudden the energy balls stopped firing and an angry cry was heard. Sonic slowly turned around and looked at Shadow, who was being restrained once again but by his own father this time round. The shadow creatures grew in number creating double of the previous amount and once again swirled above Shadow and his father, occasionally swooping down and cutting Collin's flesh.

"Shadow calm yourself...you are scaring your mate." Collin shouted so his son could hear but it seems his words did not hit home.

Shadow continued to struggle out of Collins grip and his dark creatures continued to cut Collin's flesh and clothing. Collin was slowly losing his grip on his son as the cuts took an effect on him, blood was running down his body and onto his clothes and floor, the more blood Collin lost the weaker he was to restrain his son.

"S-Sonic go get help...I-I can't hold on much longer...hurry," Collin shouted out to Sonic in a tired voice.

Sonic nodded and ran at supper speed out of the exit and down many corridors, searching in different rooms for someone appropriate to help. Sonic then zoomed pass Emily, skidded to a stop then turned back around and jogged up to her. Sonic stopped her by gently holding her arm.

"Sonic what's wrong? Oh my Lord you bleeding, what happened?" Emily asked as she became worried and concerned for her sons mate.

Sonic then started to explain what happened, how he was just looking for Shadow and that a strange hedgehog attacked him then he told her about how Shadow turned dark. Emily listened carefully at Sonics story and slowly became a little scared for her son and they both rushed to aid Collin.

"Oh no I better call someone to get the sedation ready to inject Shadow with. If this is anything like the last time he lost control, nothing will calm him down." Emily announced as the two rushed off, changing their direction towards lounge area in hope someone was there to help.

They reached the lounge and with luck Max was there writing something in a note book. He looked up as they entered and frowned, noticing something was wrong. He put the note book and pen on the coffee table closed up and walked towards them.

"What's the matter?" Max asked with concern clear in his tone.

"No time to explain could you get the sedation ready, Shadow's lost control. We're in the front entrance and hurry." Emily announced then ran off with Sonic to aid Collin once again.

"Shadow please you have to try, don't let it control you..." Collin announced as he struggled to keep Shadow in his grip.

By this time Collin had some deep gashed, mainly on his arms. He was now holding Shadow on the floor with him pinning his son down with his entire body weight. Collin sighed with relief when he saw his wife and Sonic enter the room and Max not far behind them with a needle that had a clear substance inside.

"Collin..." Emily shouted in fear of her husband's state.

"Please hurry I can't hold on any longer, he's too strong..." Collin struggled with his hold as he spoke to those who entered.

Max rushed over to them and quickly injected the sedation into Shadow and took over from Collin so he could get some medical help, along with Sonic. Collin stayed sitting on the floor beside his son and Max but a little further away.

"Collin come on you need to have those wounds looked at and cleaned." Emily said as she approached her husband and kneeled down to his side.

"I can't leave just yet, I need to know if the sedation has worked on him." Collin stated, a little out of breath.

Shadow was slowly calming down and the struggling was almost coming to a stop. The dark shadow creatures were disappearing fast and Shadow's eyes were returning back to normal. Shadow looked around with half lidded eyes, confused and disorientated look was written all over his face before closing his eyes completely into unconsciousness.


End file.
